A Frosty Love
by The Atlantean
Summary: My midquel to my story Winter and Snow Love. Set during Leif's childhood, Elsa and Jack have to contend with normal Queen and Guardian duties but there maybe something else they may have to deal with. Jelsa and Kristanna.
1. Preparations To Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

**So I would like to start out by saying thanks to everyone who read Winter and Snow Love and loved it. This is the midquel to it. It is set during Leif's childhood (so Leif is 8 at the start of this story). Since there was so much interest in my idea for a midquel I decided to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1: Preparations To Begin **

Elsa was walking down the corridors of her castle. She had just returned from another meeting with her advisors about recent events that were to be happening. Within the next month, Arendelle will be hosting a Trade Ball where kingdoms from all around will be coming to exchange products for other products. Arendelle was famous for its ice and so that is what Arendelle will be putting up as its trade good. Since it was so hot at the moment, Arendelle's ice was high in demand which was good news for Arendelle. Many kingdoms participated in this event and even took turns hosting it. It was Arendelle's turn now.

Elsa always looked forward to this particular event. It doesn't happen very often and the last one she went to was a year after the Great Thaw. Anna enjoys them too. She liked seeing what different things were up and what she could get. Anna liked seeing the flashy things whereas Elsa preferred the more practical things that could aid Arendelle.

Elsa walked into the dining room where she found Anna and Kristoff eating their lunch alongside Elsa's eight year old son who was in deep in conversation with his cousin, Josef. Elsa took her place at the head of the table and when she did, Anna immediately launched her into conversation.

"So what was the important meeting you had to go to?" Anna asked.

"Oh it was just discussing the Trade Ball this year," Elsa explained.

"It's really happening?" Anna's eyes lit up.

There had been a lot of talk about whether Arendelle could host it and if was going to happen this year or in a few years. Elsa had been in favour of the Trade Ball being hosted by Arendelle and it looked like her work had come to a satisfying answer.

"Oh yes," Elsa said, "and Arendelle is hosting."

"Wow," Anna breathed.

Elsa grinned at the look on Anna's face. Anna's other children, Helena and Heidi, soon entered the dining room and took their seats next to Josef. Kai placed plates of food in front of them and they dived into the food. Elsa and Anna watched their own children talking about whatever they were talking about.

"So where's Jack?" Anna asked. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Oh, Guardian duties or he's off to visit North and the others," Elsa answered. "I believe he said something along those lines."

"Oh, cool. When will he be back?"

"Oh sometime soon. I'm not worried."

"Oh neither am I. I just miss him."

"So do I."

Elsa stood up from the table when she finished eating. She told Leif that he best be running off to his lessons soon. He did so grumbling as he went.

* * *

Leif was sitting in his private quarters at a desk that had a textbook open in front of him. His teacher, Mr Bakken, was an old man who was set in his ways. He would drone on and on and Leif tried to listen but sometimes it was near impossible. Leif would have his classes alongside Helena as they were of similar age. Josef was a bit older and so he was doing higher level things compared to what they were doing and Heidi was just starting out. Sometimes Heidi would ask one of them for help which they would happily obliged.

Mr Bakken was teaching geography today. He had a large map out and was showing them where the different countries were.

"This is we are," Mr Bakken said pointing to Norway and then moving his finger over to where Arendelle was.

"And one day I'll rule it," Leif whispered to Helena who giggled.

"No talking," Mr Bakken said sharply.

Leif quickly regained himself and tried to focus on listening to what Mr Bakken was talking about. At the moment he was droning on about Arendelle's trade relations with other countries. Apparently knowing that was quite important at the moment because of the Trade Ball coming up. Leif looked at the handsome parchment in front of him and he managed to follow Mr Bakken lesson.

* * *

The days rolled by and Elsa was busy with preparations for the upcoming ball. She was so busy that she hardly got to see her own family as there was so much to do in such little time. So many people were coming and Elsa was busy making sure that they would be given rooms to sleep and much, _much _more. Being busy had one advantage though. It would keep her from missing Jack too much. Jack had recently retaken up his Guardian duties and would only disappear for a small period of time from time to time. He tried not to stay away from them too long but this time he was taking a bit of time. Elsa wasn't worried though. Jack always came back. He had promised he wouldn't pull a stunt like he did around Leif's birth although Elsa had forgiven him ages ago for that. She knew that Jack didn't mean to stay away for that long of time and Elsa had forgiven him for that reason.

Elsa continued onwards to the dining room ready for dinner. She was glad that most of the work that needed to be done was coming to a close. She would have a few days off before the actual ball itself. However during it she would need to woo a few foreign leaders. Her advisors had been telling her that a good chance of doing that would be to promise one of her nieces' or nephew's hand in marriage. Elsa wasn't on board with that idea though. She didn't want to have to marry off any of her family. Her own son had been a bit of chess piece in the political game of marriage and Elsa did not like that one bit. She had already been offered several hands in marriage in exchange for Leif's but Elsa had turned them down. She liked the idea of marrying for love which she and Anna did and Elsa wasn't about to change her perspective on that anytime soon.

When she entered the dining room she found just Anna and Kristoff eating alone. Their children and Leif must have already eaten. They both looked up and smiled when they saw Elsa approaching.

"Busy day huh?" Kristoff asked when Elsa took a seat at her usual place.

"More like busy life," Elsa replied groggily as Kai placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Well things are more likely to calm down when the ball is over," Anna said.

"I really, really hope so Anna," Elsa said.

* * *

Jack was currently perched on a tall steeple of a massive church. He had just finished bringing winter to the town he was currently in and he was currently watching the children play in the snow. Jack noticed that one kid sort of looked like Leif in a way. Jack missed his family but he had to perform his duties and Elsa understood. It wasn't as if Jack was away for long periods of times. Only a few days here and there. Jack would perform his duties and before anyone knew it, he was back in Arendelle.

Jack continued to watch the children for a bit longer before he decided to move on. He had the wind take him to the North Pole. He hadn't seen the other Guardians in a long time and he missed them as well. Sometimes he would see North at Christmas or Tooth whenever one of the children lost a tooth but that was really it. Since Jack had retaken up his Guardian duties, he saw them a lot more often which made Jack quite happy.

His feet touched the snow that was outside North's workshop. He entered and he found the other Guardians in there. They all had grins on their faces when they saw that Jack was standing right in front of them.

"So what are you doing here?" Tooth asked. "Not that we don't like it when you drop by, of course."

"Oh I just popped by on my way back to Arendelle," Jack explained.

"How long has it been since you saw Elsa?" North asked.

"Oh maybe a few weeks," Jack said thinking hard. "I don't think it's not anything more than that."

"That's good," Sandy suddenly said appearing out of thin air.

Jack and the rest of the Guardians had a small catch up before Jack decided it was best he be getting back to Arendelle. Jack flew through the night and when he could see Arendelle in the distance, the sun had started to come up. Jack flew past Elsa's Ice Palace. He stopped for a moment to admire the beauty of it. He then continued on his way to Arendelle. When he arrived he could see workmen building things and putting up flags and many other things. Something was happening in Arendelle and that spiked Jack's curiosity.

Jack landed and took a good look around. People smiled at waved at him and Jack smiled and waved back. The amulet that Jack still had around his neck, allowed people to see him. It was originally used so people could see him on his wedding day to Elsa and Pabbie said that it would continue working long after. Jack was thankful that the amulet hadn't worn out its magic. Pabbie said that the amulet worked as long as Jack's truest believer still believed in him. At that current moment, that person was Elsa and Jack knew that Elsa would never stop believing in him.

When Jack moved through the crowds of people, he could see that Arendelle was getting ready for something. Jack didn't know what it was. If he had to take a guess, he thought that some fair was happening at the moment. Jack could see that plenty of people were getting excited. No matter what it was, it seemed to spark an interest in all of Arendelle's citizens. Jack thought that he best find someone like Anna or Elsa to help him out.

Jack continued to move through the people towards the castle. Once he arrived, Kai and Gerda arrived to help Jack with anything he needed. He asked them if they had seen Elsa or Anna but they said they went out that morning into Arendelle and had not yet returned. Jack thanked them and headed back out into Arendelle. He soon found Anna with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf by the town fountain. Jack didn't know how he missed them. He must have flown right over them.

"Jack!" Anna waved at him. "It's been so long!"

"I know it has," Jack smiled. "I've missed you all very much. Have you seen Elsa? I need to see her."

"Well of course you do," Anna said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She should be coming soon."

Jack kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Elsa. Soon a crowd of people made their way towards them. Jack could see that the crowd of people mostly contained men giving the person in front of them updates on what was currently going on. The front person was of course Elsa looking as important and beautiful as ever. She was dressed in her usual ice dress with her hair in its signature French braid. Her eyes caught Jack's and she smiled. She gave words to the people around her and they bowed before departing.

Elsa walked towards Jack and she smiled at him when she had finally approached him. Jack grinned at Elsa before giving her a hug.

"Oh Jack, three weeks is too long for one to be without their wonderful husband," she said.

"I know," Jack said breaking out of the hugs. "I was a bit busier than I thought this time. Hopefully it won't be like this again."

"Well at least he's in time for the fair and the ball," Anna said.

"That is true," Elsa nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost," Jack said. "What fair? What ball?"

"Oh it's just the Trade Ball which is a time for kingdoms to come and exchange goods for other kingdoms goods. The fair is just for everyone to enjoy what the kingdoms have to offer," Elsa explained.

"Oh sounds fun," Jack said.

"It is rather," Anna said. "The last one was ages ago and we had to sail for weeks to get there on time."

"Is the Trade Ball at Arendelle this time?" Jack asked.

"Got it in one," Elsa said.

"When is it?"

"Oh in a few days," Anna said. "Like I said you're in time for it."

"Yeah," Jack smiled as he looked over all the people hard at work. "I'm in time."

**A/N: So this is the start to the midquel. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	2. The Trade Ball

**Chapter 2: The Trade Ball**

Elsa woke up on the day of the Trade Ball. Today many different kingdoms would be coming from all around and Elsa had to be prepared for it. Elsa looked over at Jack who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Elsa carefully got out of bed so not to wake him before slipping into something to wear to breakfast. She would change later into something nicer for when the guests would arrive.

She wandered down the hall and Leif came running out of nowhere and he was being chased by Josef.

"No running inside," Elsa yelled after them giving them both a glare. "You need to behave today."

"Yes Mama," Leif said coming to a halt.

"Yes Aunt Elsa," Josef said as he crashed into Leif.

Elsa shook her head and but continued on her way down to the dining room for breakfast. She found that she was alone there. It was early and she expected Anna to be at least there as she was an early riser but Anna must still be asleep.

* * *

Jack stretched his arm over to Elsa's side of the bed hoping to wrap it around Elsa but to his surprise she wasn't there. He sat up and realised that she must have snuck out of bed early that morning. Jack quickly got dressed in his usual blue hoodie and brown pants and headed out of the bedroom. He knew where Elsa was. If she was in a meeting she would be with her advisors in the advisors room but he didn't think she was. He continued onwards down till he came to her study. He knocked and he received a 'come in' from Elsa.

Jack entered the study and found Elsa standing over a table that had pieces of paper all over it. Elsa was studying one particular paper that he been laid out on the table. Jack headed over to her and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on the check.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," Jack said. "What are you doing?"

"Just studying the final details for the ball tonight," Elsa replied.

Jack looked at the paper. Sure it enough scrawled in Elsa's beautiful handwriting was the details on everything that had to do with the ball tonight. Jack got a headache just looking at the paper. Everything looked quite complicated.

"So is everything in order?" Jack asked.

"So far yes," Elsa said.

Jack was about to speak when Kai knocked on the door and entered.

"The Princess and Prince of Corona are here," Kai said.

"Oh that will be Rapunzel," Elsa muttered.

"Who's Rapunzel?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know her," Elsa said. "Her parents were old friends of my parents. They were at our wedding."

"Oh those people," Jack said with a look of realisation coming over his face.

Elsa just rolled her eyes. They headed out of the study and down to the entrance hall. Two people were busy chatting away to Anna. One was a female in a bright pink dress and short brown hair. Jack thought that must be Rapunzel. The man next to her was in a green jacket and long brown pants that ended in black boots. Jack didn't know who this man was.

"Rapunzel," Elsa said giving her a hug, "and Eugene," she said to the man and also giving him a hug.

"Oh Elsa, it is _so _good to see you," Rapunzel said. "I don't think I've seen you since you beautiful wedding."

"Has it really been that long?" Elsa asked. "Goodness, it must be."

Both girls laughed. Elsa then turned her attention onto Jack.

"Oh you remember Jack," Elsa said.

"Oh yes," Rapunzel said.

"Good morning," Jack said giving a small bow to the two royals.

"Not wearing any shoes but has impeccable manners," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, I'm working on those shoes," Elsa said. "So how's married life for you doing?"

"Oh great," Rapunzel said. "Eugene and I were busy touring parts of Europe. It's been quite fun."

"Sorry to bother you your majesty," Kai said suddenly appearing, "but more guests have arrived."

"Sorry," Elsa gave an apologetic look at them before she moved onto greeting the next guest that had arrived.

Jack was nervously standing in front of them without saying a word. Thankfully Anna managed to strike up a conversation with the pair of them that required little input from Jack. Jack watched Elsa greet foreign rulers with a smile on her face. Jack decided that as the Prince of Arendelle, he best be doing that too. Jack gave one last look at Anna who was in deep conversation with Rapunzel while Eugene nodded and smiled at their words. Jack then walked over and stood next to Elsa.

"Thanks for coming over," Elsa whispered. "I need an escape route at times."

"I'm your escape route?" Jack muttered out of the corner of his mouth as more royals came and Elsa curtsied to some as they bowed back.

"You should have realised that by now," Elsa speaking in barely more than a whisper.

Jack gave her a smile. "Happy to be of service."

* * *

Finally after many bows and curtseys, Elsa was free to leave the castle and head out into Arendelle to look at the fair. Elsa always enjoyed looking at what the different kingdoms had to offer. She and Jack headed out and they saw many different stalls set up that had the different kingdom's flags all over it. Elsa soon found one that she recognised instantly. The flag had the star of Corona on it and a grinning Rapunzel was standing by it. Rapunzel called Elsa and Jack over to take a look.

"What are we selling today?" Elsa asked.

"Only the best herbs and spices in our kingdom," Rapunzel said.

Elsa took a good look at them. Some of them did smell good.

"Maybe Gerda could do something with them in the kitchens," Jack suggested.

"That is actually a good idea," Elsa said smiling at him. "Rapunzel make sure you save some of the best ones for us."

"Already on it," Rapunzel said giving Elsa a small wink and holding up a small bag that was filled with spices and herbs.

Elsa let out a low laugh and had a big smile on her face. She and Jack continued onto the square where the Arendelle stall was. Since it was an ice stall, Kristoff was managing it alongside Leif who had been tasked in keeping the ice from not melting and making more ice if needed. Leif had inherited his snow gift from Elsa and with Elsa's and Jack's tutorage in it, he was becoming quite skilled.

"Hey Mama, hey Papa," Leif said when they approached.

"You being good for Uncle Kristoff?" Elsa asked him.

"Yeah he's being quite a little helper," Kristoff said. "Nearly ran out an hour ago. Thankfully Leif has inherited the Snow Queen's gift."

"What about the Winter's Spirit's gift?" Jack said coughing loudly.

"Oh please Jack," Elsa said. "I was born with my powers. You were given them."

"Check and mate," Kristoff said while Jack scowled.

* * *

Anna was wandering around town looking at the interesting stalls. She had seen many different things this year. One particular kingdom was selling ships but then again they were a navy kingdom. Anna could see on their list of orders that Elsa had ordered a few ships for Arendelle. Anna approved of this decision. That particular kingdom makes the best kind of ships for miles around.

Anna continued with her wander. She found Josef with his sisters at an art stall. They were impressed with the artwork that they found. The man behind the stall was explaining how the different paintings were made. Helena, who had taken quite the fancy to art, was in awe of the different types of paintings that could be made. Anna approached the store.

"Having fun?" she said to them.

"Yes indeed," Josef said.

"Mama," Helena was tugging at her dress. "Can we get some art?"

"Hmm," Anna pretended to think.

"Please?" Helena begged.

"Okay," Anna said smiling. "Choose one that you like and we can hang it in your bedroom okay?"

"Okay Mama," Helena said grinning.

Helena spent an age staring at the different pictures. Josef and Heidi, who had already grown bored of the paintings, were sitting down on a stone wall waiting for their sister to choose a painting. Helena had already changed her mind like three times but Anna was patient (well you had to be with three kids all under the age of twelve). She knew that Helena would choose a good panting. Helena eventually decided on an elegant one of a town that had people on ships in it. Anna approved. The painting was a very gorgeous painting. Anna told the man to deliver it to the palace which the man nodded his head and thanked them.

Anna headed back to the stall where Kristoff was. He had just finished a transaction with a couple of men from another kingdom. Kristoff looked happy to see Anna and gave her a kiss when Anna approached him.

"Business is booming I see," Anna observed.

"It sure is," Kristoff grinned.

"I'm helping Aunt Anna," Leif said piping up.

"You sure are," Anna smiled at him.

"We're running a bit low; could you help us stock up?" Kristoff asked him.

"Sure thing Uncle Kristoff," Leif grinned.

Leif then raised his hands and ice shot out of his palms forming themselves into blocks solid ice. Anna was impressed.

"He has a lot better control of his powers than Elsa did at that age," she said to Kristoff.

"Well Elsa is a lot at ease now and he has his parents to help him," Kristoff responded.

"That is true," Anna smiled.

* * *

Elsa was finishing getting ready in her bedroom. Tonight was the big Trade Ball and she was prepared to woo other rulers. She had adorned a graceful blue dress and had put her hair up in an elegant knot. Jack was wearing a matching blue navy suit with a white sash and matching white gloves. Elsa took Jack's arm and they headed downstairs into the ballroom together where the announcer announced their arrival.

Elsa could see that many people she had talked to were in the ballroom happily dancing away. She saw Anna and Kristoff dancing quite happily together. Jack led Elsa onto the dance floor and they had a couple of dances together. Elsa then headed up to where her throne was and she collapsed in it. Jack had offered his hand to Rapunzel who happily accepted. Elsa wasn't along for long. Anna soon came to join her.

"Busy day huh?" Anna said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "You get a lot this time?"

"With three kids that want everything in sight and when you haven't got the heart to say no, yeah I got a lot."

Elsa gave a little chuckle. She was glad that Leif wasn't like that at times. She and Leif had a good wander around when Kristoff gave him breaks. Leif had been interested in quite a few different things and Elsa had allowed him to get several things he liked. Elsa understood what Anna meant about not saying no though. Leif would look at her with his puppy dog eyes and Elsa would immediately say yes to whatever he wanted. Elsa couldn't say no when Leif did that. Jack had said that Elsa should have a firm hand at times but Elsa had laughed until she couldn't breathe when he had said that. Jack would do exactly what Leif wanted without the need for begging.

"I think it's been a success," Elsa said to Anna. "What do you think?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "Everyone seems to have had a great time and there was plenty of trade between every kingdom."

"That's good."

Elsa continued to stare at the people. Jack had finished dancing with Rapunzel and now he was dancing with a Queen of another kingdom while Eugene took Rapunzel for another dance. Kristoff soon came back over and offered his hand to Anna who took it without the need for Kristoff to ask. Elsa watched the pair for a while. She felt at ease when she saw the people she loved having a good time.

"It seems to be a big success your majesty," said a voice.

"Yeah it does-" Elsa began but when she looked at the man who spoke her stomach dropped several metres.

It was Fredrick.

**A/N: So what's going to happen next? So I'm afraid there may not be an update for the next few days as I'm off to Wellington. But hopefully I will find the time to write and upload the next chapters. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	3. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Face**

Elsa stared and stared. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. It almost seemed impossible. Why was he here of all places? Shouldn't he be back in Susteny? So why was he here in Arendelle? Surely he wasn't here for the Trade Ball. Surely the King of Susteny would have sent someone else. Someone like one of his own children. But here he was, standing tall and smiling at her.

Fredrik didn't say anything in the few moments of silence. Elsa found it hard to find her voice. What do you say to your ex-fiancé who you left at the alter in order to marry someone else? It had been extremely hard to tell him in the first place, right after the wedding.

"So what have you been up to?" Fredrik asked.

"Just…Queen things," Elsa said.

Elsa didn't know what else to say. She found the whole thing highly awkward. Besides, Fredrik would have heard about her marriage and the birth of her son.

"And you?" she added nervously. "I hear you got married to Princess Marta, youngest daughter of King Bartholomeus of Densova?"

"Yes," Fredrik said. "A couple of months ago actually."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Elsa could see that Fredrik looked down when Elsa wished him congratulations. Was there something that Elsa was missing?

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Fredrik said forcing a smile.

Elsa saw that Fredrik didn't quite meet her eyes. Something was definitely off. Elsa didn't know what to make of it. She didn't know what Fredrik was worried or upset about. Elsa just continued to stand there in silence until Fredrik decided to change the subject.

"So I heard you have a son?" Fredrik said.

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "Leif is his name and he's quite the little troublemaker."

"I can imagine," Fredrik gave a small laugh.

"Yeah," Elsa said laughing too. "Especially when he teams up with his older cousin."

"They'll have you outnumbered soon."

"Oh God no."

* * *

Anna was scanning the room. She had lost Kristoff. He had gone to get drinks and hadn't returned. Anna started walking around the ballroom. It didn't take her long to find him. He was talking to Jack and holding two glasses of champagne. Anna smiled. It figured that something distracted him. Anna headed in his way and when she approached him and took one of the drinks out of his hand.

"Mine," she said taking it.

"Oh sorry Anna," Kristoff said. "Got distracted."

"I can see that," Anna said eying Jack and Jack just grinned.

"So where's Elsa?" Anna asked him. "I would have thought she would be glued to your side."

"Nah, she's got guests to greet," Jack said. "I'll catch up with her later though."

"Where is she though?" Kristoff said looking around the ballroom as he spoke. "I can't see her."

"Oh she's there," Jack said pointing up the top of the ballroom.

"Where she is talking to…_Fredrik_?" Anna said in a tone filled with horror as she gazed up at where Elsa was standing.

Sure enough, Elsa was standing at the top of the ballroom talking and laughing with none other than her ex-fiancé Fredrik. Anna continued to stare and stare. She was in shock. She was frozen in horror. What was Elsa doing? Anna then shook her head. She was being stupid. There was no way that Elsa would do anything but talk with Fredrik. She loved Jack beyond anything and they all knew that. Elsa was perfectly allowed to have a conversation with her ex. It did just look like old friends catching up, well from Elsa's side anyway. Anna was too sure about Fredrik though especially with the look that Fredrik was giving her that Elsa seemed to be missing. Did Fredrik still have feelings for Elsa?

"What is she doing?" Jack whispered.

"I'm sure she is just making small talk with him," Anna said to him.

"Yeah," Jack said. "You're right there. God, I was being stupid. At least I hope I am."

"We were all thinking it," Kristoff said with a look towards his wife.

"Elsa would never cheat on you Jack," Anna said. "She loves you."

"I know that," Jack said. "But she did cheat on Fredrik with me."

Anna had to admit that Jack had a point. Elsa did indeed form a serious relationship with Jack while she was engaged to Fredrik.

"I know Elsa," Anna said firmly. "She would never, _ever _do that to you."

"Yeah I know that but what would Fredrik do?" Jack reasoned. "That's what I'm more concerned about."

Again, Anna had to admit that Jack was onto something. Elsa would never even think about cheating on her husband but what would Fredrik do? Particularly now with the look that he was giving Elsa that made Anna get more nervous.

"I might go cut in," Jack said.

"Maybe," Anna said, "you should."

* * *

Princess Marta was chatting with her lady in waiting Karina. Marta and Karina were always close and would tell each other everything. They were currently in conversation about the Trade Ball and what Marta had gotten to bring home to show her father. She was his representative in Arendelle along with her older brother. She could see her brother in deep conversation with his wife. Marta turned back to Karina.

"Who's that talking to your husband?" Karina asked pointing.

"Oh that's Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Marta said when she got a good look at whoever that Karina was pointing to.

"Oh so _that's_ Queen Elsa," Karina said. "The famous Snow Queen."

"Yeah," Marta said nodding.

"You do know they were once engaged?"

"What?" Marta demanded.

"Well that was eight years ago before Queen Elsa left him for her current husband, Jack Frost."

"Why did she leave him?"

"I don't know," Karina shrugged. "There were rumours that she was being unfaithful to him though."

Marta looked back at Fredrik. He was still smiling and laughing with Queen Elsa. Marta stared and she got a shock. Fredrik was giving Elsa a look that Marta had only seen when her father looked at her mother. The look of love. Marta felt jealousy rise in her chest. Was Elsa trying to steal her husband? Or was Fredrik trying to steal Jack Frost's wife? It looked like the latter to Marta and this did not make her feel any better but a lot, a lot worse. When Marta looked back at the couple, she spotted something else. Elsa was looking at him as if she was almost flirting with him. Maybe she was missing something here but it looked like as if both of them were interested in each other.

"Which one is Jack Frost?" Marta asked Karina.

"That one," Karina said pointing to him.

Marta saw a man with shining white hair talking to who she recognised as Princess Anna, Elsa's sister, and her husband. Marta looked back at Elsa and Fredrik. Something was going on between the two of them. She had to know. Was Fredrik still in love with his ex-fiancé, Queen Elsa?

* * *

Karina could see the way that Marta was staring at Fredrik and Queen Elsa. She could see that Marta was coming to same conclusion that she was coming to. Fredrik was definitely flirting with Queen Elsa and to her, Queen Elsa was flirting right back at him. How dare Fredrik do that to her mistress! He was married to her. At least he should show her some respect while in public. Karina thought that something should be done about this potentially budding romance.

She looked over at Jack Frost. He looked as if he had just seen Queen Elsa and Fredrik too. How dare Queen Elsa do that to him. What she had heard was that Jack Frost was one of the nicest gentlemen in Arendelle besides the fact he didn't wear shoes too often. Karina was now thinking that Jack Frost may have a part to play in her revenge scheme to make Fredrik and Queen Elsa pay for what they're doing to her mistress.

* * *

Fredrik was thinking of how easy it was to talk to Elsa. He had always found her conversations very interesting and always something worthy to talk about. They were currently in discussions over their own kingdom political standings on certain laws. Fredrik continued to gaze at Elsa. He had forgotten just how beautiful she is and how amazing she is. But Fredrik couldn't think like this. They were both married for crying out loud. But then again Elsa had never exactly been to clear on those lines. She had after all had an affair with her husband while they were still engaged. That still made Fredrik quite mad as he had loved her with all his heart and soul only to find out that she didn't love him at all but instead pledged herself to another man. However Fredrik couldn't help but fall for Elsa a little more whenever he saw her.

Fredrik continued nod and put forward his views on their conversation. He then noticed someone coming towards him. It was Elsa's husband, Jack Frost. How Fredrik hated that guy. If he had never come into their lives, maybe Elsa would be his wife instead of his actual wife, Princess Marta. Fredrik had nothing against Marta. She was a beautiful, polite, interesting and intelligence young woman but she wasn't Elsa. Was this how Elsa felt when she was engaged to him?

"Hello," Jack suddenly said when he had come near them.

"Jack," Elsa breathed giving him a grin.

Elsa was staring at Jack with the same look that Fredrik wore every time that he saw Elsa. Jack had won but Fredrik didn't want to think so.

"What are we talking about?" Jack asked.

Elsa then filled Jack in what they were talking about. Jack certainly seemed interested in what they were saying even though Fredrik had been sure that Jack wouldn't have a clue or be remotely interested in politics. Maybe his time with Elsa had helped him along on that front. They continued to chat. Fredrik and Jack seem to have opposing views on quite a few things but Elsa agreed with Jack.

* * *

Jack was looking at Elsa as he spoke to both her and Fredrik. He could now see that he was being stupid about what he had imagined about Elsa. Elsa was paying him a lot more attention that she was Fredirk and she was doing what Anna had said she was doing, just talking, nothing more. Jack eased into the conversation even though it was with Fredrik, his once rival for Elsa's love. There was something that was still bothering him though and that was Fredrik. Fredrik was clearly not letting Elsa go. Jack was sure that Fredrik was still in love with her and that scared Jack slightly but Jack decided that wasn't something he should worry about.

The night soon came to a close and Elsa disappeared making sure that Kai and Gerda had rooms for everyone to sleep in. The guests would probably be staying a while. Jack made his way back to his bedroom. He was looking forward to a nice long sleep even though sleep wasn't something that he needed. However his journey was impeded by a visitor. It was a woman that he didn't know.

"Jack Frost?" the woman said and Jack nodded. "I'm Karina, Princess Marta's lady in waiting."

"Oh right," Jack said trying to remember the guest list that Elsa had drilled into his head.

"I'm a bit lost, could you help me?"

"Sure," Jack nodded.

Jack and Karina set off at a pace. Karina had told him where her room was and Jack knew where the room was instantly. They soon found it ten minutes later. Karina looked quite relieved.

"Thank you," Karina said. "You are really my knight in shining armour."

"Well I don't know about that," Jack said nervously.

"I want to show my thanks," Karina said.

"Oh that's no necessary," Jack said.

"But it is."

Jack then felt Karina's lips on his own. He tried to push her off but she was strong. Eventually she broke apart from him and smiled. Jack took a step back.

"Jack?" came a voice that Jack recognised.

Jack turned around and saw Elsa standing right behind them. Judging by the tears in her eyes, she had seen everything.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this wasn't up earlier but I was in Wellington which was awesome! Anyway hopefully going back to daily updates =) So I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =) **


	4. The Deal

**olimacproductions: Not really, similar but I have something else up my sleeve. **

**Chapter 4: The Deal**

Elsa had been walking around the castle trying to find Jack. She had tried looking for him in their bedroom but she had no luck. She wandered around the corridors. She didn't really know where she was going. She soon came down a corridor and the glowing light of the moon illumined the corridor from an open window to reveal Jack at the end of the corridor with a woman that Elsa sort of recognised. As she drew nearer she saw the woman reach up and kiss Jack on the lips. Elsa saw that Jack was just as surprised as she was. Elsa felt tears come to her eyes as she watched the two figures.

"Jack?" Elsa said into the silence.

Jack whipped around and saw Elsa standing there.

* * *

Jack felt his heart smash. Elsa had seen them and if she believes what she saw, he could be in trouble. The room started to drop in temperature. Frost could now be seen on the windows and ice started to creep its way across the walls.

"Elsa," Jack started to say but Elsa held up her hand to silence him.

"How dare you," Elsa said.

"Please it wasn't me-" Jack began again but Elsa held her hand up once more.

"I'm not talking to you Jack," Elsa said her voice shaking with anger. "I was talking to _her_."

Elsa gazed fell on the third person on the room. Karina suddenly looked fearful. More ice was now forming across the walls. The ice formed jagged egdes and it was forming fast.

"Leave now," Elsa said to Karina in a very icy voice that made Jack suddenly frightened. "Leave now and never come back."

Elsa took a step forward as Karina took one back. Jack could see that Karina was scared as well but there was something else in her features that Jack couldn't make out.

"And if you so much as set foot in Arendelle again," Elsa continued in her dark and dangerous tone. "Well frostbite is really a pain these days."

Karina didn't say anything but she ducked into her room and out of sight. Elsa then set off at a fast pace and as she did so, all the ice and frost disappeared and the cold temperature returned to normal. Jack didn't know whether or not to follow her but he decided on following her anyway. Jack set off at a fast pace down the hall to keep up with Elsa who was walking quite fast. Jack felt like he should say something but words failed him. Elsa and Jack eventually came to their bedroom. Elsa opened the door for Jack and after a small moment's hesitation, Jack entered. Elsa shut the door behind her before heading over to her dresser and started to take off her jewellery, starting with her earrings.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Why was his courage failing him now? And why wasn't Elsa yelling at him? Surely she would be mad at him. Jack just stood there stupidly waiting for Elsa to say something. He watched as she removed her tiara and placed it on the dresser. Jack saw Elsa look at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"I'm not mad at you Jack," Elsa said removing her necklace.

"You're…not?" Jack stammered.

"No," Elsa said turning around to face him. "I know that you would never do that willingly. I saw her kiss you and you tried to stop it."

Jack felt relief come to him. He smiled as he approached Elsa who smiled back at him. Jack put his hands on her shoulders.

"I would never cheat Elsa," Jack said. "I love you too much."

"I know that Jack," Elsa said taking one of Jack's hands in hers. "So what happened?"

"She said her name was Karina and she was lost and needed to find her room. I, being the knight in shining armour, recused her and before I knew it, she was kissing me."

"Typical," Elsa said darkly. "I have a feeling that she wasn't lost but just wanted to get you to help her."

"I have the same feeling."

* * *

Karina entered her bedroom in a hurry. Queen Elsa's snow powers really were dangerous if someone got on the wrong side of her and Karina just did. In a way, her plan succeeded. She had wanted Jack and Elsa to get into a fight but she figured that they were probably making up right now. But she did succeed in making Elsa angry and that was useful. She now knew where Elsa's weakness now lied and that was very useful indeed.

Karina didn't even care that Elsa had kicked her out. Her plan had worked in a way that she didn't intend it work. A figure approached her and Karina recognised Princess Marta. She looked tensed.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Just walking about," Karina shrugged.

"You haven't been doing one of your revenge schemes, have you?"

"No," Karina said with a bit of a grin that Princess Marta got but she smiled and didn't say anything.

Princess Marta headed out of the room and into the room next door which happened to be her own room. Karina started to pack her bags. It didn't matter that Elsa had kicked her out; they were leaving in the morning anyway. Karina started going around her room packing up her things and laughing as she did so.

* * *

Fredrik was lying in his bed when his wife, Marta entered the room. Fredrik got out bed when Marta got in.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Just not tired," Fredrik replied.

Fredrik headed to the window and opened it. Behind him, Marta sat up on the bed. Fredrik didn't turn to her when he spoke.

"I think its best that you and Karina leave tomorrow and I stay," Fredrik said staring up at the night sky.

"Why, my love?"

"I just have some things to sort out," Fredrik shrugged.

Marta didn't say anything in return. Fredrik was glad of this. He didn't want to admit he wanted to spend more time with Queen Elsa to her. He had a feeling that Marta had discovered that he and Elsa used to be engaged and he didn't want her thinking that he was staying because of Elsa which in reality he was.

Fredrik continued to gaze up at the moon. He wondered what would have happened if that Jack Frost hadn't come into their lives. He would probably be married to Elsa and Leif would be their son. But Frost had won. Elsa had chosen him. He wished she had chosen him but she didn't. If they had gotten married, would Elsa have been trapped in a loveless marriage? Fredrik had been so blinded by his own love for her that he had been so foolish as not to see that she wasn't in love with him.

But a part of Fredrik wished that she did love him as he still loved her. He hated her for what she did to him. She left him at the altar, she had an affair and she had led him on. Somehow, Fredrik still loved her though even though she had done all those things.

"_Fredrik,_" came a voice out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Fredrik asked.

The voice had a male whispery tone about it which chilled Fredrik to his very core. He looked around to see who had spoken but there was no one there. The only person who was in the room with him was Marta but she was fast asleep and hadn't heard anything. Fredrik decided to shake the feeling out of him. Maybe he had imagined it.

"_Fredrik_," the voice said again.

Fredrik froze, he definitely didn't imagine that. He continued to look around but he couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" Fredrik said.

"_I am neither here nor there_," the voice answered.

"You mean you are a spirit or a ghost?" Fredrik asked.

"_In a way yes I am a spirit,_" the voice answered.

What does that mean? Fredrik wondered but he decided to ask another question.

"Who are you?"

"_I am fear itself, I am known as Pitch Black but to most I am known as the bogeyman._"

Now Fredrik was thinking that this was some sick joke but there was something about this that made him rethink that. He had experience the unexplainable before such as the case with the trolls in Arendelle and Elsa's snow powers. But if Pitch Black was really who he said he was, then Fredrik shouldn't be messing around too much. He didn't want to mess with someone who called themselves the bogeyman.

Suddenly a lot of black smoke appeared and took the form of a figure. Fredrik took a step back. The black smoke caused fear to consume Fredrik.

"What do you want?" Fredrik said in a shaking voice.

"_I believe we can help each other out_," Pitch said through the smoke.

"Help each other out?"

"_I believe we have a common enemy, a man who calls himself Jack Frost_."

So Jack Frost was this Pitch Black's enemy as well. But Fredrik was starting to think that maybe he shouldn't trust the voice at all. For all he knew, he was being led down a dark road that didn't have a happy ending for him. But maybe he should see what Pitch was offering first. He did say that he could help him out.

"What do you want with Jack Frost?" Fredrik asked.

"_I want revenge on him; he caused me to remain where he locked me, within my own lair. I need you to stop him and in return I can deliver you what you want most._"

"And what do I want most?"

What looked like a mouth in the black smoke curled itself into a smile.

"_You want what you had lost to him,_" Pitch said. "_You want what he has. You want Queen Elsa._"

Fredrik gulped. How on Earth did Pitch know? Maybe he knew everything. Fredrik looked closely at the offer. If he simply helped Pitch out, Pitch promised him Elsa in return but what he really wanted was her love rather than her, herself. Fredrik didn't know what to do. If he said no, he would lose his only chance at potentially getting Elsa back but the deal was risky. What would he have to do to Jack Frost?

"What do I have do to Jack Frost?" Fredrik asked voicing his concerns.

"_Just leave him to me_," Pitch said. "_I need you to get him to leave Arendelle_."

Fredrik was now considering Pitch's deal quite seriously now. Making Jack leave wouldn't be too hard, would it? Fredrik was kind of hoping that it wouldn't be something like him having to kill him and Fredrik was no killer.

"_I have a plan in motion_," Pitch said. "_You will convince Jack Frost to leave when the time is right. Do we have a deal?_"

Fredrik thought for a long time.

"And if I deliver Jack Frost to you, you will guarantee Elsa's love for me?"

"_Yes._"

Fredrik then thought hard about it. It sounded good.

"Yes, we have a deal."

"_Excellent, here is something that will help along the quest_."

Suddenly there was some black smoke and in Fredrik's hand a small vial containing a dark smoke appeared. Fredrik looked at it. He didn't like the look of it. It didn't seem earthly at all but much more dark and mystical and more of the supernatural kind.

"_When the time is right, open that_," Pitch said. "_It will aid you_."

"What will it do?" Fredrik asked nervously.

"_You will find out_," Pitch cackled. "_Until next time Fredrik_."

The voice then was gone leaving Fredrik is a confused state. He didn't know what Pitch Black wanted with Jack Frost and quite frankly, he didn't really care. All that mattered was that Pitch had promised in return for Fredrik's aid. Fredrik was promised Queen Elsa back to him and that was something he had wanted for a long time. Fredrik did think there was something off about the plan though. He did feel like Jack Frost was going to be in quite a sticky situation though but Fredrik didn't really care about that either. Jack Frost had pretty much stolen Elsa from him and it looked like Jack Frost had wronged Pitch Black as well. Well, Pitch Black had said he was the bogeyman; wouldn't that count him as the bad guy? Though Fredrik may have just signed a deal with the devil, he was sure it would all work itself out in the end. At least, Fredrik hoped it would.

**A/N: So Pitch has returned! Dun, dun, dunnnn! So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	5. Fredrik's Doing

**olimacproductions: No not yet, wait and see.**

**Chapter 5: Fredrik's Doing**

Elsa woke up the next morning to find that Jack was at the balcony looking up at the morning sky. He grinned at Elsa when he saw that she was awake. Elsa knew that Jack had to leave again to do his Guardian duties and Elsa was sad that it had come around so soon. Jack didn't want to leave but he couldn't abandon his duties and Elsa understood this. Jack gave her a kiss goodbye and told her that he would return as soon as he could. Elsa watched him fly off into the sky towards whatever place needed the Guardian of Fun.

Elsa quickly got dressed and headed down to breakfast. She found her entire family already there eating happily away and talking about random things. Elsa took her usual seat next to Anna and Leif at the head of the table before Kai placed some food in front of Elsa. Elsa looked down at it. It was just some toast and sausages with some bacon. Elsa sighed but started to eat.

"Has Jack gone again?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said taking a sip of water.

"So soon?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well at least he's never gone too long."

"That's true."

Elsa quickly finished her breakfast and decided to take a walk before she started her work. She was ahead of schedule, so she could afford to take a small break. Elsa got up from the table and walked outside to the gardens where she felt at peace looking at the different types of flowers and plants.

"Lovely gardens, aren't they?" a voice said.

Elsa got a bit of a shock when she heard the voice. She had thought she was alone in the gardens but apparently not. A figure came into view and Elsa got a bigger shock when the figure revealed himself to be Fredrik. Elsa calmed herself down and forced a smile on her face.

"Yes they are," Elsa replied.

"I always liked them," Fredrik said.

"Me too."

There was a silence. Elsa always felt awkward talking for Fredrik now, after everything that had happened between them.

"I thought you were going home today," Elsa said trying to find a change in subject.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Fredrik smirked.

Secretly the answer was yes for Elsa. She felt weird being around a man who she hurt so much. She didn't know how to be around Fredrik anymore. She hadn't seen him in eight years and she had kind of wanted to keep it that way. However Elsa wanted to be polite so she answered no.

"I've decided to stay for a bit longer if that is alright with you, your majesty," Fredrik continued.

"Yes, of course," Elsa stuttered.

Fredrik gave her a long smile before he disappeared into the gardens. Elsa didn't know what to think. She felt a strange feeling inside of her that meant something was up. She still had a strange inkling that Fredrik wasn't happy in his marriage and wished that things had worked out between them. This made Elsa feel even more awkward and weird. Elsa headed back into the castle. She decided the best way to avoid Fredrik was to pretend that she was overwhelmed with work. It seemed like the best excuse and it didn't invite any questions. She hoped that Fredrik wouldn't stay long and his extended stay had nothing to do with her but she knew it did.

* * *

Leif rushed down to the town square. He was planning on meeting his friends there and had skipped some of his lessons for the day. He knew that his parents will be less than impressed but Leif had been looking forward to this day all week. He hadn't seen his friends much due to the immense work that the Trade Ball had taken up and of course with the immense load of his lessons that had seemed to escalate over the last few weeks. He did feel bad for his cousins though. He had offered for them to come with him but they had denied saying they didn't want to feel their mother's wrath. Quite frankly, neither did Leif. Aunt Anna wasn't exactly a person you wanted to tick off. Well now that he thought about it, neither was his own mother.

Still, Leif decided to push this from his mind as he raced down the streets of Arendelle. He soon came to the town square where a group of boys and girls were waiting for him to arrive. They smiled and waved when Leif approached them and Leif had the biggest smile over his face when he saw them.

"Hey guys," Leif said to his friends and they said hello back.

Leif's friends, whenever there were other people around, always treated him like the Crown Prince of Arendelle but whenever it was just them, Leif was just one of them. No special treatment for Leif.

"Come on Leif," said several of his friends. "Do the magic!"

"Ready?" Leif said to them and they nodded.

Leif then fired a snowball that he created into the sky and it exploded into snow that started to fall. Leif's friends raced around like lunatics to enjoy the snow. Soon enough snow had fallen for them to play with. Snowman and snow angels were made while they all participated in a snow ball fight. Leif couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Elsa was in her study leaning over documents about some new law changes. She frowned as she studied them. She did several crossing outs and made some corrections. Elsa leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed feeling the air on her face. She stood up and opened the door of the balcony to let some fresh air in. She looked out to the town and suddenly Elsa saw what was right in front of her. There was snow falling from the sky over the town square. Elsa stared at it. It obviously wasn't normal snow of course as it was falling in one place and it wasn't winter.

Elsa only knew of two people who could create snow out of thin air and one of them was off doing Guardian duties while the other was in a lesson at that very moment. Someone was going to be in trouble. Elsa pulled on a cord that summoned a servant and she waited staring out at the snow. Soon there was a knock at the door and Kai walked in and gave Elsa a bow.

"Ah Kai," Elsa said turning around to face him. "Could you go and see if Prince Leif is in his lessons?"

"Certainty your majesty," Kai said before bowing again and walking out of the room.

Elsa waited. If her suspicions were right then Kai was going to bring her the answer, she suspected. Kai then came back and told Elsa that Leif wasn't in his lessons. Elsa knew it. She asked Kai to go collect Leif from the town square and bring him to her. Kai agreed and headed out of the room.

* * *

Leif was busy having a lot of fun with his friends when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He stared up and got a shock as he saw Kai, one of the head servants at the caste, staring down at him. Leif gulped.

"Her majesty wishes a word with his highness," Kai said.

Leif gulped again. He was now in trouble. He had been caught and now he was in deep water with his mother. Kai steered Leif away from his friends and back towards the castle. All the way there, Leif wondered what his mother had in store for him. It would be nothing good. His mother had picked up tips from his Aunt.

* * *

Elsa heard a knock at the door and Kai walked in with Leif. Elsa smiled and thanked Kai who bowed and headed back out. Elsa told Leif to stand where he was while she finished working on what she was doing. She soon looked up at him. Leif was standing very still and very straight.

"Leif," Elsa said.

"Yes Mama?" Leif replied.

"What do you see when you look out the window?"

"Arendelle?" Leif answered.

"That is correct," Elsa stood up and headed out towards the window and stared down at it. "One day you will rule it like you mother has and your grandfather had and so on."

Leif nodded but didn't say anything.

"Leif your lessons are really important. You cannot miss one. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mama."

"There are times for fun and lesson time is not then. Do you still understand?"

"Yes Mama."

"Good, no more missing lessons."

"Yes Mama."

"Okay you can go."

Leif hurried out of the room as fast as he could. Elsa went back to her work.

"You know he was just trying to have fun," said a familiar voice.

Elsa whipped around and saw Jack standing behind her grinning.

"I thought you had guardian things to do," Elsa said.

"I do, I'm on my way to do them right now. The thing I had to do before was in another part of Norway so before I leave, I wanted to say hello."

Elsa smiled and got up.

"You really should give the kid a break," Jack continued.

"Well with the Guardian of Fun as his father, that's your job. My job is to train him, to groom him for the position of King of Arendelle."

"Sounds awfully boring."

"Well you may have a point there," Elsa said. "But it can be fun."

"As the expert on fun, I have to disagree."

Elsa's and Jack's eyes met and they both laughed. Jack gave Elsa a small kiss before he flew off once again. Elsa sighed before she headed back to work. With all these interruptions, she was starting to get behind. At least Anna was spending the day with Heidi. An interruption with Anna could last the whole week.

* * *

Leif quickly exited his mother's study breathing hard. That was way too close for comfort. He hurried along the corridors towards his lessons. He best do what his mother asked him to do before he got into any more trouble.

"I told you, you would get caught," said the voice that sounded a lot like his nine year old cousin Helena.

"I only got caught because Mama obviously noticed the snow," Leif said whipping around to face her.

"Snow really Leif?" Helena said folding her arms. "Pretty obvious sign it was you."

"I was kind of hoping Mama would think it was Papa."

"Uncle Jack is currently bring winter around the world," Helena said with a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. "So you couldn't blame it on him."

"Dammit," Leif said. "Why couldn't he bring winter to the world one day later?"

"Beats me," Helena shrugged, "but when you the Winter Spirit for a father, life is sort of unpredictable."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

Jack was busying flying over many different towns all across world. He soared high and he caused snow to fall from the sky down towards the towns below him. Many people came out and celebrate the first snow of the year. For half the world it was currently winter while the other half was in summer. Jack grinned as he saw the people below creating many different things with the snow.

Jack couldn't stay long. More towns required winter to be brought to them and Jack happily obliged. He flew faster and faster creating more snow as he went.

* * *

That night Fredrik stood in his room holding the vial of dark smoke that Pitch had given him. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to do this but he had to. He didn't know what the smoke would do once it was opened. There were a hundred different ideas floating around in his head but none he was sure was right. Pitch had told him to open it when it felt right to. For some reason that feeling was now.

Fredrik crossed his room and opened the balcony. He hesitated for a moment. There was still time to turn back and not do this but Fredrik took a deep breath and opened the vial. The black smoke escaped the vial in a fluid motion and Fredrik watched it head towards Arendelle.

**A/N: So what's going to happen now? I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	6. Blackness

**olmacproductions: Slow down, I don't want to give to much away. You might just have to wait...(and yes Leif did get kidnapped by Pitch when he was a baby).**

**Chapter 6: Blackness**

The black smoke escaped the vial that once contained it. It drifted up and then as if it had a mind of its own, headed down into the town below it. It drifted lazily around as if wondering what it should do next. It headed down the chimneys of the houses and invaded people's homes. If someone was out and about in the streets, it would engulf them in black smoke. The people never saw it coming. The black smoke seemed almost undetectable. The black smoke drifted around the people and they didn't even notice it. The black smoke headed towards the castle and headed into rooms there. At one particular room did they stop and look into.

The sleeping outline of a woman with blonde hair was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the intrusion. The black smoke sensed a deep and powerful fear within the woman and got excited. They drifted with purpose towards the woman, the tension and excitement building as they got closer and closer towards her. The black smoke engulfed the woman and they feed off the fear they got in return. The rest of the black smoke headed down through the corridors of the castle and into every room where someone lay or was.

The black smoke was quite pleased with its work and knew its master would be pleased. Soon with the fear they were creating and feeding off, their master would have enough power to be free again and rule this world. If the black smoke could grin, it would be grinning one of the most evil grins that could exist.

The black smoke continued to engulf the town and soon everyone came under its spell.

* * *

Pitch was in his lair. He had no physical form due to the power that the blasted child of the Snow Queen and the Winter Spirit caused. Pitch had never anticipated a child could possess that much ability, that much raw talent but then again, the child's parents were quite remarkable themselves. Pitch knew that child could either be an asset or dangerous liability. The child was at a young age, so Pitch believed the child could be taught the ways of darkness but was the child too old to forget the ways he has been taught? Pitch didn't know. He often pondered this.

A way could be to create a non-existent enemy and use the child's anger towards that and in the meanwhile use the child to stop everyone who got in his way but what would happen if the child realised there was no enemy? Or didn't even believe Pitch? That could be an issue. Another problem was that the child was too well guarded. The Arendelle guards were no trouble at all. One swipe of his magic and they would be down, writhing with fear. It was the parents and those blasted Guardians that were in the way. The child would know about the Guardians of course. Pitch was sure that the child believed in them as well which would make them even stronger since he was a son of one their own. If something was too happen to the child's parents then surely the Guardians would come to the rescue. Something had to be done. A plan needed to be formed.

That's where Fredrik came in. He was simply a tool to achieve ends. He could also be the enemy that Pitch needed to change the child's frame of mind. After all it was Fredrik who had opened the vial and unleashed the horror within not Pitch. If the plan worked then not only would he have the child that had the power to conquer the world but his revenge on Jack Frost would be complete. Even with those blasted Guardians, getting the child when both of his parents were out of the way would be a lot easier. Pitch was sure that not even the Guardians themselves could control the child. He was sure that lay only within the parents and potentially the Snow Queen's sister and husband but disposing of them would be a lot easier than disposing of the Snow Queen herself.

Then again, the Snow Queen, no matter how powerful was no match for him. After all ice and darkness simply went together. Her accursed husband knew this too well and it had been the downfall of him many times and will continue being it. However dealing with both of them and the Guardians at the same time would be tricky but if his plan worked, if it succeed then nothing would be in his way and they all would be to distracted to even notice if the Snow Queen's and the Winter Spirit's son just happened to go missing. Everything will eventually fall into place and his revenge will be completed.

"Soon," Pitch said into the darkness with a grin creeping across his face.

* * *

Anna felt her pleasant dreams twist and turn into something she didn't recognise. She was in a room with Kristoff and he was yelling something at her. She didn't quite understand what he was saying but he was laughing in a high cold cruel tone which caused Anna to start to cry. She felt Kristoff pulling away from her, leaving her in her misery.

Wait a minute, Anna said to herself as Kristoff continued to pull away, Kristoff would never do that. He would never say the things he was saying or do the things he was doing. The dream changed to her and Kristoff on their wedding day and then switched to the birth of each of their children. In every single memory that she had of Kristoff, he was a sweet, caring and devoted husband and father. He would never leave her or hurt her.

Anna quickly woke and sat up. She could feel Kristoff besides her, dreaming away. She looked over at him completely unaware of what he was dreaming. The dream she had was quite chilling indeed even though she knew it to be untrue. Anna sat there in bed, just staring into the darkness.

She soon felt another feeling come over her. It was hunger. She quickly slipped out of bed and headed down the corridor and didn't stop until she reached the kitchen. She opened the pantry door and started to rummage around inside it. She stopped and turned around. She had the strangest feeling that she was being watched but no one was there. How odd. She went back to the pantry and got some food and began to eat but the feeling of being watched didn't go away. Anna managed to shake the feeling away and headed back to her bedroom. But in the dark, she didn't quite manage that and soon Anna was lost.

* * *

_You're a monster._

_A wicked sorceress._

Scenes flashed through Elsa's mind filling her with fear and pain. The time she caused damage to Anna when they were playing as children. Being all alone with no able to comfort her. Her parents dying. Anna's heart freezing on the frozen fjord. The time she set an eternal winter on Arendelle. Elsa continued to thrash in her bed as the memories caused more terror and more fear to consume her.

Elsa's eyes snapped open and she found herself in her bedroom in her bed looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She was still breathing quite hard and her body was covered with sweat. It was just a dream, she though, it was just a nightmare. But it was a nightmare based on real things, based on real fears which made Elsa feel even more horrible. Elsa continued to look up at the ceiling as the memories still roamed freely around her brain, filling her thoughts.

Elsa tried to let them go but it was difficult. She wished that Jack was there to help calm her down. He always was good at that but sadly, he was off and she didn't know when he would be back. Hopefully soon. Elsa tried to go back to sleep but almost immediately she sat up straight. She thought she heard something.

The noise sounded a lot like someone laughing in a whisper like tone but it had terrifying ring to it which chilled Elsa to her very core. Elsa scanned the room but she was the only one there. Elsa wondered for a second if it was her imagination but the idea of that seemed ludicrous. Elsa lay back down but sat back up. She had heard the noise again. It seemed to be moving down into the hall. Elsa quickly got out of bed and headed into the hall. She had a candle lit and was using the light to navigate where she was going. She could still hear the laughing sound as it was echoing through the hallways. She continued to walk down the hallways, following the sound. It neither got louder or softer so Elsa didn't know if she was heading in the right direction.

She walked further and further down the corridors. She felt a draught and then suddenly a breeze blew down the corridor which blew her candle out and plunged her into darkness. Elsa couldn't see anything or where she was going. Elsa didn't know why but something felt very strange about the whole thing. She could still hear the laughter, although it had gotten a lot fainter. She continued in the dark. She could hear footsteps now. Were they also coming from what seemed nowhere like the laughter? Elsa paused but decided to continue onwards. The footsteps were getting louder and Elsa thought she must be getting closer. She couldn't see anything, it was too dark. Elsa then collided headfirst with someone. When Elsa got closer she could see who it was.

"Anna?" Elsa said examining the person in front of her. "You gave me such a fright!"

"Hi Elsa," Anna said. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I wanted a midnight snack from the kitchens. What about you?"

"I thought I heard something."

"That was probably me."

The footsteps, yes, the laughter, no, Elsa thought.

"You didn't _hear _or _see_ anything did you?" Elsa asked nervously.

"No, why?"

"No reason. You were probably right. I probably heard you and panicked."

"What were you going to do if it was someone else? Freeze them right where they stood?"

"Yeah, probably," Elsa shrugged."

Anna gave a small laugh. "Well goodnight sis."

"Goodnight."

Elsa watched Anna walk off into the darkness. Her thoughts returned back to the echoing laughter that she had heard. It definitely wasn't Anna making that sound. It sounded too evil for it to be anyone that Elsa knew. Her body was still shaking a bit with fear. She decided it was best to go back to bed. Maybe she should have a search of the castle in the daylight when it was easier to see but whomever or whatever it was may have already disappeared. Elsa couldn't do much more tonight anyway. It was too dark and her candle had gone out. Besides, the laughter had stopped and was giving Elsa no more leads.

Carefully, Elsa made her way back to her room. On the way, she paused outside Leif's room. She pushed the door opened very carefully and poked her head inside. Leif was sleeping very peacefully, like a little angel. Seeing Leif at peace made Elsa feel much better. The fear was now leaving her and she felt a lot calmer. She slowly closed the door and headed back to her room. She climbed back into her bed and closed her eyes. Her dreams were no longer tormented by fear completely unaware of what was happening in Arendelle at that very moment.

* * *

At that moment, down in Arendelle, people were twisting and turning in their sleep. People were waking up from nightmares that seemed so real that they could practically feel the fear that the dream was dripping in. People were being woken by their spouses asking if they were alright and when they realised it was a dream, they replied with a simple answer such as yes or no. However if they answered yes they were lying. The dreams they were having were no ordinary dreams. They were nightmares. The nightmares were so terrifying that they had to jerk themselves away as soon as they could. Nightmares that caused them to shriek in pain and have other members in the household come running to check on them and make sure they were alight. Nightmares that revealed their deepest and darkest fears.

The nightmares had completely taken over Arendelle with their power to bring out the fear and terror in every living soul. People were frightened to go back to sleep in case the nightmare came back which of course it did. Some people who were brave enough to face the nightmare quickly realised that the fear was too powerful, too real. This was more than just a simple fight. It was facing ones fear which was easier said than done.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter (even though it could be interpreted as a little dark). Please review =)**


	7. The Nightmares Return

**olimacproductions: It's okay. I just don't want you to spoil the story for yourself hehe =)**

**Chapter 7: The Nightmares Return**

Dawn came for Arendelle and for some people it couldn't have come soon enough. The night had been filled with terrors which left people shaking and twitching. People continued with their day as normal. They would go to work provide the service that their customers required. They would go to stores to make purchases. However the nightmares of the previous night hung over them like a dark cloud. It would influence all their decisions that day. Should they go out? Should they leave the comfort of their home to go into the big wide open world? Everything was scarred by this dark night terror they all experienced.

It should just have been a normal nightmare. One that you can get over within a few hours and can easily let go. But these nightmares were different. They stuck with you wherever you went. They played on your deepest and darkest fears. They tormented you. They made fun of you. They made you sweat with fear. They were not normal in the slightest. They had a more evil tone about them. One that made you afraid of your own shadow.

Still, people continued with their day as if nothing bad had happened. Completely unware that everyone around them were experiencing the same thing that they had experienced the night before. Family and friends grew worried about them and thought that something was wrong. They were correct of course. From what the nightmares caused, it was no easy task in forgetting them. People didn't realise that this was simply the beginning and that more was to come.

* * *

Elsa woke with a start the next morning by the sun rays poking through a crack in her curtains and falling on her pillow. She sat up shaking from the memories of the night before. She wasn't sure what she had experienced that night. She wasn't even sure if it was real. Was it her imagination? Or was it in fact real? Anna hadn't heard anything. So did that mean only Elsa could hear it? Or was Anna lying about not hearing it? So many questions raced around Elsa's mind with not even a single answer coming to mind.

Still the laughter she had heard last night didn't sound like it came from a normal person. It almost had a …supernatural feel about it. Something dark and mysterious filled to the brim with terror. The laughter still gave Elsa the creeps just thinking about it. It had gone but Elsa had a funny feeling that it would come back and if it did, it may not just hide in the shadows like it did before.

Elsa had to find out what was causing the laughter but that was going to be difficult. The laughter didn't seem have a source. It was if it was coming from the darkness itself. How was Elsa supposed to locate something that can't be found? Elsa grew scared and panicky. She hadn't felt like this in a long time but for some reason, she couldn't get the fear out of her head. It remained there, sucking the happiness out of her like some dark creature.

It wasn't just the laughter that was annoying Elsa. It was her dreams, her nightmares. She hadn't thought about those in a long time either but they still were inside her. Elsa drew her covers up to her chin. She hadn't felt this scared since she was a child. Her nightmares felt very real as if they were happening all over again. Elsa had to constantly remind herself that the past remained in the past. But it seemed for her, the past was coming back to haunt her. What was she going to do?

Elsa threw her covers off her. She had to remind herself that the nightmares were just that, nightmares. They were just dreams she had and nothing more. This was hard to convince herself of though. Elsa shook her head. She pulled herself out of bed and stared out of the window. From there she could see part of Arendelle in the distance. People there were carrying on in their day. Elsa took a deep breath as she watched the people. She could only make out outlines of people but it still calmed her down.

Gerda came into the room soon after. Elsa smiled at Gerda and Gerda then helped Elsa to get dress. Elsa and Gerda didn't exchange many words. Elsa was too busy still thinking about what had happened last night. She was trying to break down the events; minute by minute to see if she had missed anything but unfortunately she wasn't getting very far.

Elsa soon was dressed and then headed down to the breakfast table to get some breakfast. She found everyone there, already eating her breakfast. She found that no one else was talking which was odd. Usually there would be chaos in the mornings especially with four wild children to contend with but this morning was different. Elsa stared over at her family as they all ate in silence. Did something happen to all of them as well? Elsa had thought that she was the only one. She looked over at her sister who was reading the paper while spooning porridge into her mouth. Did Anna lie when she said that she needed a midnight snack the previous night? Did she in fact hear the laughter too and was lying about it as so not to worry Elsa? It certainly didn't seem like it last night.

Elsa glanced over at the children. They were all silent too. Elsa bit her lip. Was something the matter with them too? Her eyes finally fell on Kristoff who was busy eating his toast. He was silent too but that wasn't too unusual. He often didn't say too much at breakfast. He would usually involve Anna in some kind of conversation but this morning he didn't. Anna soon put the paper down and looked over at all of them. Elsa quickly changed her gaze to the breakfast in front of her.

"What are we all up to today?" Anna asked brightly.

Everyone, Elsa included, answer in a grumbling tone. Elsa didn't know how Anna could be so brightly. She, herself, wasn't in fact in the best of spirits. Maybe that was what was causing everyone else to be so down. Maybe they had a bad night too. Anna looked around the room. She looked as confused as everyone else but she decided to leave it. Elsa quickly got to her feet and announced that she had to go do work. She left the table in a bit of a hurry and headed up to her study to do work leaving her half eaten breakfast behind.

When Elsa got to her study, she sat down at her desk and began to do work but she was quite distracted. The memories of the previous night still burned deeply and Elsa had a feeling they would never go away. She tried thinking of other things, happier things but they were all changed by some darkness that suddenly appeared in them. Elsa could still hear the cold evil laughter ringing in her ears. Slowly it began to consume her. The laughter got louder and louder and soon Elsa couldn't tell if it was real or just in her head.

"Elsa?" said a voice snapping her out of her living nightmare.

* * *

Anna was worried by everyone's behaviour at breakfast. She was quiet as she was busy thinking about what had happened to her the previous night and for some reason she could shake it out of her. It wasn't just the nightmare she had which was bothering her, it was what she had felt when she had been in the kitchens. She had felt as if someone was watching her, observing her every move. That feeling completely creped her out and that feeling hadn't gone away. At least the initial feeling of feeling as if something was watching her had gone. The nightmare that Anna had experienced wasn't easy to forget either. Anna wasn't very bothered by it but something about it gave her a bad feeling.

Anna looked up and saw Elsa leave the table. Anna could see that something was bothering her sister too. Anna wondered what could be so bad which would cause her sister so much pain. Anna quickly finished her breakfast and reading the paper before deciding to go see what was up with Elsa. She knew she would be in her study doing work so she headed in that direction. She found Elsa sitting at her desk pouring over work. Anna headed over to her.

"Elsa?" Anna said.

Elsa jumped so badly that it sent everything that was on her desk toppling. Her ink bottle fell over and ink seeped onto the documents that Elsa was working on. Elsa's quill fell from her hand and landed on the floor. Anna, with a bit of fright herself, quickly managed to pull out the documents from the ink that was oozing its way across Elsa's desk. There would be no saving these papers. They were ruined.

"What?" Elsa said.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked setting down the documents she was holding.

"Of course I'm okay," Elsa snapped.

Anna was taken aback by Elsa's sudden behaviour. Elsa then relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit on edge," Elsa said.

"I can see that."

Elsa looked back at her ruined desk. Anna knew that it was going to have to be cleaned up before Elsa could return to work.

"What is the matter?" Anna asked. "Did something happen last night?"

Elsa tensed up a little. Anna could see that last night wasn't just bothering her but Elsa too. Anna then proceeded into telling Elsa what she had felt the previous night and all about her nightmare. This didn't make Elsa feel any better. Anna then waited for Elsa to say something. After a while she finally did.

"Last night… for me…. was…._weird_," Elsa said very slowly and carefully.

"What happened?"

"Well it wasn't just the nightmare that was disturbing."

"What was the nightmare about?"

"It was about all my fears from before I became Queen and a bit after."

"You mean about the Great Thaw?"

"That and you getting hurt by me twice. Having to live in isolation because I couldn't control my powers. Being called a monster."

Anna didn't say anything. All of Elsa's old fears seemed to have returned to her last night and they looked like they were taking control again.

"But that wasn't the only thing," Elsa continued. "I thought I heard laughter echoing through the halls."

"Laughter?" Anna was confused. She hadn't heard anything like that.

"Yeah, laughter," Elsa said. "It was weird. It was like something out of a nightmare."

Anna didn't know what to say. She had no idea what that was about. Elsa looked scared and tensed. What did Elsa experience last night? Anna didn't have an answer.

* * *

Jack was flying over some city in some part of the world when he saw the northern lights appear in the sky. Jack knew instantly that was North giving him the signal. The Guardians needed him. Flying as quickly as he could, Jack then flew straight to the North Pole. He landed moments later. He quickly entered the workshop and he found the other Guardians waiting for him. They all looked worried.

"What?" Jack said when he entered.

"There seems to be a problem," North said.

"What kind of problem?"

North heaved a heavy sigh. "It seems Pitch may have returned."

Jack felt his insides shrivel up. Pitch return? This was not good. If Pitch was back then nothing that North was going to say could be good news.

"And," North continued looked worried, "it seems as if he has chosen Arendelle as his target."

Arendelle? Jack could have collapsed in shock and worry.

"I have to go," Jack said.

"Of course," North said.

"We'll come," Tooth said.

"All of us," Bunnymund said.

Jack nodded and they all climbed into North's sled and flew off from the North Pole towards Arendelle. Don't worry Elsa, Jack thought, we're coming. He just hoped that they would be in time.

**A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	8. The Nightmare Plague

**Chapter 8: The Nightmare Plague**

Jack and the other Guardians headed towards Arendelle. Jack could see the sun starting to rise in the distance. It looked like they will reach Arendelle by sunrise.

"Can you go any faster North?" he asked him.

"We're going as fast as we can," North said. "Just hold on."

Jack couldn't. He was desperate to get to Arendelle and to see if Elsa was alright. He just hoped that Pitch hadn't done anything to bad yet. He better not touch his family because if he had, he will pay. Jack glanced at the other Guardians. They looked just as determined as he did. Jack focused on what was right in front of him. He soon saw the familiar town of Arendelle coming towards him but something wasn't right.

When they got closer, the sunlight seemed to disappear and darkness started spreading around them. Day was turning to night but with the absence of moonlight. Jack looked around and saw that the darkness completely surrounded Arendelle and a bit further. What had Pitch done? They landed in the middle of the Arendelle square. The darkness was even worst now. The darkness seemed to be caused by some smoky cloud of some kind which gave Jack the chills.

"What happened here?" Bunnymund asked.

"I don't know," Jack said in a small voice.

He continued to look around. Not a single soul was in sight. Where was everyone? The complete absence of people made Jack shiver. Jack set off at a run with the other Guardians following him. He was heading in the direction of the Arendelle castle. He threw open the gates and entered the courtyard. On their way there, he still hadn't seen anyone. Jack was starting to get more and more nervous.

He pushed open the doors to the castle. He shouted to see him anyone could hear him but no one was answering. Heart hammering, Jack raced up to Elsa's bedroom and he slowly pushed open the door. Relief swept through him as he saw the familiar outline of Elsa sitting at her dresser with her back to him. He slowly walked towards her.

"Elsa?" he said into the silence.

Elsa didn't respond. Jack edged closer. Soon he was standing right behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped and looked at him. Jack almost took a step backward. Elsa was deathly pale and there was a look of pure terror in her eyes. She also looked quite thin as if she hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Elsa," Jack breathed. "What happened?"

"He's coming," Elsa said. "He's coming."

"Who is?"

"He's coming," Elsa continued to mutter.

Jack looked at Elsa. He was at a lost on what to do. She had turned back to the mirror and continuing muttering to herself. Jack tore out of the room and ran right past the Guardians who was just as confused as Jack was. Jack continued down until he came to Anna's room. He knocked and knocked but there was no answer. Jack then tore down to the ballroom and he found Anna there along with Kristoff and what looked like some of the staff including Kai and Gerda.

"Jack," Anna said. "Thank God."

"Anna, what happened?" Jack asked approaching her.

"That's a long story," Anna bit her lip.

"Does it have anything to do with Elsa's strange behaviour?"

"It has everything to do with it," Anna said sadly.

"So what happened?"

Anna took a deep breath a started the tale.

"It started about three weeks ago. You had left about a week before. Elsa and I we were once again discussing certain things."

"What things?"

"Well a few days before nightmares had taken over the town just before."

Jack felt a chill run down his back. Pitch, it was him of course.

Anna then launched into the full story on what happened.

* * *

_Anna and Elsa were in Elsa's study. They were once again discussing the strange events that Elsa had well, not witnessed but heard. Anna found the whole thing to be very strange. A laughter that no bodily source? That was new. To Anna, it almost seemed as if the laughter was coming from the darkness itself which Elsa seemed to agree with. Anna thought that maybe the feeling she had about being watched may be connected with the laughter that Elsa heard. It was just quite possible it was. The question was then who was it? Anna and Elsa hadn't experienced anything like this._

_However it wasn't just that which was lying quite heavy on their shoulders. It hadn't just been them which had a most unusual night but the whole of Arendelle. People had woken up screaming from the nightmares they experienced. To Anna, this was not a coincidence. They were in intertwined somehow and Anna was trying to figure out who or what was the source of it. _

_Suddenly they heard screaming coming from Arendelle. Anna and Elsa quickly got to their feet and hurried to the balcony and pushed opened the doors. What they saw made their hearts drop. A blackness coming from the horizon was making its way towards Arendelle as if was some black cloud. It was coming fast and it didn't look like it was going to stop._

"_What is that?" Elsa asked._

"_I don't know," Anna said her voice getting stuck in her throat. _

_The black swept over Arendelle as if it was a powerful wind and then plunging them into darkness. Anna felt the darkness invade her thoughts and manipulate them. Anna felt her worst memories come to the surface. Anna fought hard to keep them where they were but it was of no use. Anna concentrated on happy memories, powerful ones which seem to work. She looked over at Elsa who had a look of pure terror creeping over her face. Ice started forming on the ground. Anna started to shiver as the temperature dropped dramatically. Anna could see her breath as she breathed out._

"_Elsa?" Anna asked._

_Elsa was muttering incoherently. Anna took a step towards her but sharp jagged ice points shot out of the ground surrounding Elsa. Anna leapt out of the way just in time. _

"_Elsa," she yelled. "They're not real."_

_Elsa started to relax a bit and the ice receded but then the darkness started to surround Elsa and it seemed to be feeding off her fear. Elsa collapsed in exhaustion. Anna called Kristoff and he came running. He took looked stricken with fear but luckily not as bad as Elsa. Kristoff carried Elsa to her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed. Anna was quite worried now. What was happening to them? Anna gave one last look at Elsa before she tore off outside the castle. The darkness had completely swallowed Arendelle. People were shrieking in fear and Anna didn't blame them. She didn't know what was going on. Anna felt her mouth go very dry. She headed back to the throne room where the servants had gathered. They all looked like some kind of fear was gripping them in its hold. Anna gave one last look at them before she gave orders that everything was to continue as usual while she sorted things out. This didn't make them feel any better. Anna headed back to Elsa's room where Kristoff was still in._

"_What's happening?" Kristoff asked._

"_I honestly don't know," Anna replied. "Everyone seems to have been consumed by some kind of…fear."_

_Fear. That was it. That was the answer. Anna felt a little light go on in her head. She may have the answer._

"_Fear," Anna said in a small voice and very slowly._

_Kristoff gave her a look. "You don't mean…"_

Anna nodded. "It seems as if Pitch has paid us a little visit."

"_But Jack said that Leif got rid of him."_

"Well it looks like he's back and he wants payback."

"_What are we going to do?"_

"Honestly? I have no idea."

_Anna looked back down at the unconscious form of Elsa. She was tossing and turning in her unconscious state. It looked like she was still frightened by whatever fear she was experiencing. Anna knew of one thing that could save them but he was gone and not in Arendelle. Where was Jack Frost when you needed him? She sure could use his help along with the other Guardians' help. _

_Anna looked out at the pitch black Arendelle. She felt the fear still gripping at her heart but she willed it not to take her over like it obviously had done to many others including her own sister. In just one short week everything seemed to have untangled and caused a real havoc for Arendelle and it now it looked like everything was on the line. The black could that had encased them seemed to have brought fear with it and Anna didn't know how to fight it or deal with it. It seemed like an impossible enemy._

_Anna gulped. What was she going to do now?_

* * *

"And that's what happened," Anna finished. "Elsa woke up the next day but she's been in the same state which you found her in. Pretty much half on Arendelle is in the same state as her."

Jack felt anger consume him.

"So is it Pitch?" Anna asked. "I mean fear is his thing."

"Yes is it," Jack said.

"Knew it," Anna muttered darkly.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"So far, yes," Anna said. "I don't know what's in store for the future though."

Jack didn't answer. He didn't know either. From the looks of the other Guardians, they were just as clueless as he was. They hadn't encountered anything like this before from Pitch. It seemed as he was pulling out all his tricks. He had thought, along with the other Guardians, that Pitch had been defeated. They all had seen Leif do it. But maybe he had only lost that battle and he was back for round two? Maybe he was just injured and was biding his time? The fear that he was leeching off the citizens of Arendelle would make Pitch stronger and potentially make him ready for their next fight.

Jack sprinted from the room. He heard Anna's protests in the background but he ignored them. He didn't stop running till he was outside Leif's room. He had to check on his son. He needed to know if he was okay. Jack slowly opened the door. He saw Leif cowering underneath his bed.

"Leif?" Jack said in a hush voice.

"Papa," Leif said running to him and Jack crouched down and embraced his son.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked when he let Leif go.

"No," Leif said with tears coming to his eyes. "Bad things happening."

"It's okay, Papa's here," Jack said giving Leif a tight hug.

"Will Papa make everything good again?"

"I will," Jack said. "I promise."

* * *

Anna looked at the other Guardians. She knew that Jack had gone to his son. She knew that Leif was one of Jack's top priorities. At least Leif was doing much better than some other people. He was just frightened by what had been happening and no matter what Anna said to calm him down, nothing had worked. Leif had been also very freaked out by his mother's weird behaviour. Anna knew that with Jack back, Leif should be okay.

Her own kids were the same as Leif but having both Anna and Kristoff there when they needed them had been a real asset. Anna had been at a lost for everyone else though. She had done the best she could but people were terrified. They had shut themselves in their houses and refused to talk to one another. Anna tried to get across that it was the fear driving their actions but nothing had worked. Anna needed a plan and luckily the people who would be able to help her were here and they looked ready for action.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked the Guardians.

"What we always do," Tooth said with a bit of a grin.

"Which is?"

"Fight," North said.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	9. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 9: The Final Showdown**

Pitch was in his lair. He could feel himself growing stronger and stronger as the minutes flicked by. The fear radiating off the citizens of Arendelle were making him stronger, more powerful, much more than he was before. Fredrik had served his purpose. Soon what he wanted will come to past.

Pitch could feel the darkness coming towards him. It was healing him, reenergising him. It helping reform his body. At the moment he was merely a black smoky cloud and now he was taking shape, taking form. The son of the Winter Spirit and the Snow Queen had done more than just defeat him. He had destroyed him. The child certainly was a powerful asset to have on one's side. Thankfully he had come up with a way to get what he had lost to return to him. It was rooted within his powers itself. Rooted within fear. As long as he was able to keep feeding on fear, he would be able to become himself again.

Pitch looked through the black crystal ball in front of him. Inside was more of the black smoky substance that Pitch likes to use. Pitch moved his hand, well a black smoky version that had started to take the shape of a hand, over it. The picture within the crystal ball changed. It showed a woman with blonde hair that had been done up in a French braid sitting at her desk. It was the Snow Queen.

Pitch smiled to himself. She had so much fear. It was simply perfect. Pitch feed of her fear and as he did so, he could feel himself growing more powerful. Soon. Very soon. Everything will come together. Pitch gave a high, cold, cruel laugh that penetrated the darkness and echoed off the walls around him.

* * *

Elsa was staring into the mirror in her dresser. Her mind was filled with terrible things which shook her to her very core. She could see everything she had dreaded come to past. Her family being killed where they stood, Arendelle calling her a monster and Jack leaving and never coming back. She couldn't move. She was frozen with fear. It had a hold on her and she couldn't let it go. She was shaking. She could barely breathe. The fear was suffocating her. She wanted it to end, to die out but it was too powerful and had already consumed her entirely.

Jack still hadn't come back. Why hadn't he come back? The fear responded. It said that he had left her forever and was never going to return. Elsa tried not to think this but it had already taken its hold. Jack had been gone a long time already. She was vividly reminded of the time when Jack had left for a year and missed Leif's birth and the entire pregnancy. She was terrified that would happen again but without Jack returning. Elsa's eyes glanced to the grandfather clock in her room. How much time had passed since Jack had left? A month? Two? It seemed like an eternity.

Elsa could feel the laughter returning as it echoed around her room. It was the same laughter that Elsa had heard before and that made the fear inside of her worsen. Ice started to take form. It started to creep around the walls and windows. The temperature dropped dramatically. Elsa looked wildly around for the source of the noise.

"Who's…who's there?" she stammered into the silence.

She was greeted with no response. Just the same laughter except this time it sounded stronger. Elsa could feel herself growing more scared. Everything that had been happening had sapped all her courage and bravery and left her as a frightened empty shell. Elsa continued to look around but there was nothing.

"Who's there?" she said only this time a bit stronger.

"_Oh Elsa_," came a reply. "_Surely you haven't forgotten me by now_."

Elsa felt her mouth go dry, very dry. She knew that voice. She would know it anywhere. It belonged to the same person who stole away her son and left her to die in a bleeding mess on the ground. It was Pitch.

This didn't make Elsa feel any better. At least she knew why the entirety of Arendelle was cowering in fear. Pitch, it seemed, had decided to pay them a little visit. Elsa tried to summon up some courage but it failed her. All the fear had sapped it away along with all her strength. She didn't think she could fight Pitch. She needed help. She needed Jack but where was he? Why hadn't he returned? Why wasn't he there to help her? Had he left her after all? Had he decided that Arendelle wasn't worth saving? These thoughts flicked through her brain making the fear stronger.

Elsa could feel the fear inside the room itself. Elsa stood up and opened the balcony door. She looked over at Arendelle. Nothing had changed. Elsa walked backwards and closed the balcony door. She turned around and screamed.

* * *

Jack was in the ballroom with everyone else in the castle. Leif was holding onto Jack's leg for dear life. Leif was so scared that he didn't want to leave Jack's side and Jack didn't want Leif to. Jack's main concern was for his family and right now he needed to make sure that they were going to be alright. If Leif was with him then Jack knew he was protected and fine but the thing that was preying on his mind was Elsa. She was still in her fear like state and didn't look like she was going to come out of it anytime soon. Jack just hoped that defeating Pitch, this time for good, would cure Elsa of it.

Suddenly they heard a scream. They all looked at the ceiling. Jack felt his mouth go very dry. He knew that scream anywhere.

"That's Elsa," he shouted.

Jack, Anna and Kristoff all bolted for Elsa's room. They flew up the stairs, Jack took them two at a time before they burst into Elsa's room. They found Elsa curled up on in a heap on the floor rocking back and forward. She looked as if something really bad had just happened. Jack helped her onto the bed. Elsa looked at him with petrified eyes.

"What happened?" Jack asked in a panic.

"He was here," Elsa said still rocking back and forward.

Jack felt his heart plummet. There was only one 'he' who could strike living fear into people.

"Pitch?" Jack whispered while Elsa furiously nodded.

Jack felt anger rising inside of him. Pitch had invaded his wife's country, her home and her soul. He had done this to not only Elsa, but so many others. He had to pay and he had to pay now. Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa and Elsa started to calm down. Jack could feel her breathing coming to a steady pace and her heartbeat had returned to normal.

"Where have you been? I needed you," Elsa said.

"I'm here now," Jack said. "I'm here now."

Jack helped Elsa to her feet. It seemed that Jack had managed to calm Elsa down and return her to a semi normal state. She wasn't like how she was before. It seemed as if Jack had helped get some of the fear away from her just by being there. They headed downstairs. The people inside the castle were relieved to see Elsa there. They all had been worried about her condition. Leif ran straight to his mother and Elsa embraced him tightly.

"What had happened?" North asked Jack.

"Pitch came and scared the hell out of Elsa," Jack said. "Luckily I got her to calm down."

"Is she going to be alright?" Tooth asked nervously. "Is she okay now?"

"I don't think so, completely," Jack answered. "I think with us being her, it helped get rid of some of the fears but I think that in order to get rid of the rest and to save Arendelle, Pitch is going have to be sent packing."

"We agree," North said.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked.

"We go to his lair and fight of course!" Bunnymund said.

"No," Jack said sharply. "Pitch has already shown his face here. Chances are he will return here."

"_How right you are Frost_," came a voice which made everyone jump.

"Pitch," Jack shouted into thin air. "Show yourself."

There was this crackling laugh which made everyone feel chills run down their spine.

"_Come chase me if you dare_," Pitch said.

Jack, Elsa, Leif (who didn't want to leave his parents alone and they didn't want to leave him alone) and the other Guardians raced through the castle following the voice wherever it went. They soon raced up the stairs heading towards the tallest tower in the castle. They came out and looked around Pitch was nowhere to be seen. Had they gone up the wrong tower? Jack thought. Jack's thoughts were answered instantly.

Black smoke started to appear in front of them and it started to take shape. Jack watched as Pitch stepped out of the smoke looking brand new. Pitch flexed his fingers and arms as if he was trying them out. Pitch wasn't paying them much attention. He was too busy focusing on himself and his new body. Jack thought that this may be an opportune time to strike, to get Pitch before he got them.

However Jack's plan was ruined. Pitch's gaze fell on them and grinned. His eyes flickered from one to the next. He paused on Leif who was looking angry and determined. Pitch grinned and continued onwards. Jack did not like the look that Pitch had given his son one bit. Was Pitch looking for revenge for what Leif did to him? Or was he simply going to finish what he had started before and take Leif again? Whatever the answer, Jack was not going to let it happen.

"So we meet again," Pitch said.

"Yes," Jack said gripping his staff.

He was ready. If Pitch made the slightest move, Jack was ready to strike. Pitch didn't speak again. He was still looking at them with interest. Jack wondered just how much stronger Pitch was. The nightmares that feed him fear that were coming from Arendelle would just hinder Jack's attempt to get rid of Pitch. They made him stronger. Pitch loved feeding off fear and with Elsa standing next to Jack, Jack grew worried that Elsa's fear would just aid Pitch even more. But whatever happened, Pitch was not going to win. Jack was going to make sure of that.

Pitch gave them a nasty smile and Jack knew what was coming. Before Pitch could act, Jack set a jet of ice right at Pitch which took him by surprise. He was staggered backwards from the blast. He looked up at them and grinned. Black smoke erupted from nowhere and it flew at them. It blasted them back and forwards. Cuts and bruises from the smoke appeared on all their faces and bodies as it attacked them. Jack could see Pitch laughing in the background. Jack looked at Leif and at Elsa. He knew that he wasn't powerful enough to finish Pitch off but he knew someone who could.

Jack flew at Pitch who was again taken by surprise and Jack managed to get a grip on Pitch. Pitch struggled but Jack had a stronger grip.

"Leif blast him," Jack shouted at his son. "Do it."

Pitch was trying to get free but it was of no use. Jack caused ice to hold him in his place but Jack knew it wasn't going to hold Pitch forever. He needed Leif to act and he needed him to act now. Leif was the only one who could finish it.

"Do it," Jack yelled again.

"But then you will be hit," Leif cried.

"Do it," Jack yelled. "Don't worry about me."

Pitch struggled and Jack could feel his grip breaking.

"Leif, just do it," Jack yelled.

Leif was crying but he focused and he shot a blast of ice which went through Pitch and into Jack. They when then both blasted off the tower and down into the night.

"Jack!" Jack heard Elsa yell in terror before everything went dark.

**A/N: What's going to go down now? Dun, dun, dunnn. So I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	10. Dawn is Breaking

**Chapter 10: Dawn is Breaking**

Jack felt as if it was in slow motion. The blast. The fall. Jack could feel the wind against his face as he fell through the air. Pitch was falling just above him. Pitch exploded into black smoke. Jack felt a smile come across his face. Pitch had been defeated.

"Good job Leif," Jack whispered into the night.

Jack continued to fall through the air. Then it came quite suddenly, his staff seemed to act as if it had a mind of its own. The staff started to work as if Jack was working it except he wasn't. The staff caused Jack to hang there in mid-air. Jack was confused. What was going on? Slowly Jack fell through the air as if the staff was guiding him to the ground. Jack landed on the ground carefully. Jack lay there for what seemed an age. His vision was groggy and he couldn't see much. Jack closed his eyes and everything went black.

* * *

Elsa watched in horror as Jack was blasted off the tower.

"Jack," she shouted in horror as Jack disappeared from view.

She and the others raced to the edge and looked down but they couldn't see anything. Jack had gone and Elsa didn't know what to make of it. Elsa collapsed and held her face in her hands as tears came to her eyes. What had befallen her beloved?

"Papa," Leif whispered still leaning over the edge.

Elsa cried. She didn't know what had happened to Jack. Jack was immortal, yes, but does that mean he was protected from something as powerful as Leif's ice blast or a fall from a tower? Elsa didn't know. She didn't have an intense working knowledge on Jack's immortality. Elsa couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Anna crouched down next to her and held her while Elsa cried.

"He's going to be fine," Anna whispered into Elsa's ear.

Elsa wasn't listening. Soon she felt strong hands take control and she realised that Kristoff had picked her up and was carrying her down the spiral staircase of the tower. Elsa didn't do anything. She didn't even move. She was still in too much shock. She didn't know what to do. Kristoff placed Elsa on her bed where Elsa lay shaking with her face stained with tears. Elsa didn't even hear what Anna and Kristoff were saying but she nodded anyway. They quickly left the room.

Elsa then felt a body climb into bed with her and snuggle into her. It was Leif. She could feel the familiar feel of his soft skin on her. Elsa rolled over and pulled Leif into for a hug.

"Is Papa okay?" Leif asked.

"I hope so," Elsa said stroking her son's hair.

"He is, I know," Leif said. "He's not a Guardian for nothing."

Elsa smiled. "Very true."

* * *

Anna couldn't bear to look at her sister's broken self. Anna knew that Jack must not be dead. He was an immortal after all but she didn't know what had befallen him and that scared not only Elsa but everyone else. Kristoff carried Elsa to her bed where she remained shaking and crying. They didn't know what affect Leif's ice blast did to Jack. Leif was a powerful being after all. He once defeated and caused Pitch to hover somewhere between life and death as if he was in some kind of limbo. If Leif could do that to Pitch, what could he do to Jack? Jack hadn't got the full blast of it, Pitch had. So was there a chance that Jack was fine and that they soon will find him flying over the place looking for Elsa? Anna really, really hoped that was the case.

"We're gonna go find Jack," Anna said to Elsa.

Elsa nodded but Anna had a feeling that Elsa wasn't listening to a single word that any of them were saying. Anna sighed and tugged on Kristoff's arm who followed her out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kristoff asked her as they walked down the corridor together.

"When we find Jack and he's okay, she will be," Anna answered as they raced down the stairs.

They threw open the doors and headed out into the courtyard. Anna looked up. From here, she could see the tower that Jack had fallen down. Anna hurried around looking for Jack. She and Kristoff searched but they couldn't find anything. Then they saw something. It was a figure laying on the ground only a hundred metres away. Anna and Kristoff raced towards the figure and slowly the figure revealed himself to be Jack. Anna felt relief course through her. She and Kristoff slowed down when they were near him.

Jack was unconscious but Anna noticed he had a smile on his face. Kristoff knelt next to Jack and felt for a pulse. Anna felt tense rise within her as Kristoff didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"That's a pulse," he said. "He's alive."

Anna nodded. She felt happiness flow through her but that was short lived. They both noticed a hole in Jack's chest filled with ice from the blast that Leif had done. Anna's mouth went very dry. Jack was the Winter Spirit, so would the ice hurt him? Anna didn't know. Kristoff, carefully and slowly, picked Jack up and hoisted him up. They turned to leave but they stopped. Anna felt something warm come across the back of her neck. She turned around and she could see the sun come out. The black cloud that had engulfed them for so long had finally lifted. They could see the sun.

"Guess Pitch is finally gone," Kristoff said.

"Yeah," Anna said smiling up at the sun. "Leif did it, again."

Anna and Kristoff walked back towards the castle with smiles on their faces. They headed back into the castle and headed up the steps. They came into Elsa's room where they found her with Leif in her arms. They both leapt to their feet as they came in.

"Is he-?" Elsa asked, her voice trailing off as if she couldn't dare to ask the question.

"No," Kristoff answered.

Kristoff placed Jack on the bed. Everyone grouped around the bed. The Guardians came into the room and they too grouped around the bed. Jack groaned and soon he came round. Elsa's face broke into relief.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Hey," he said smiling but Anna knew that speaking was costing him a lot of energy.

"I thought…I thought you were dead," Elsa said with more tears coming to her eyes.

"Nah," Jack grinned but then groaned in pain. "It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Elsa let out a small laugh.

"What do we do?" Anna asked in a hush voice.

"There is only one thing you can do," North said.

They all looked up at him.

"You have to remove the ice," North finished.

"Remove the…" Elsa looked down at Jack. She could see the ice sticking out Jack's chest.

"You will have to do it Elsa," North continued. "You are the only one who can."

"Only one…" Elsa whispered still not taking her eyes off Jack. "Okay."

* * *

Elsa positioned herself next to Jack. She gulped. She steadied herself and she placed her hands, palms facing down, hovering over Jack's chest. She looked at North and she nodded. North turned to Jack.

"Now this may be painful," he said to Jack.

"Bring on the pain," Jack smiled.

North matched his smile before his eyes flickered back onto Elsa. They both made eye contact before North nodded. Elsa took in a deep breath and started.

* * *

Jack was prepared for some pain but as Elsa began to remove the ice, he never expected pain like this. It was intense pain. It was pain beyond pain. He howled in pain and he started to twist and turn in agony. Leif's ice powers were a lot stronger than he thought that if his ice powers could hurt him, the Winter Spirit.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elsa cried.

Suddenly the pain ended. Jack realised that Elsa had stopped what she was doing. He could see that she couldn't bear to hurt him.

"Don't stop," Jack groaned. "Please you have to keep going."

"You're sure?" she said.

Jack nodded and so did Elsa. Elsa then repositioned herself and started again. The pain was just as bad as before but Elsa kept going. Jack could see that Elsa was crying as she did it. Then the pain started to die down. It was going away. Soon Elsa collapsed on the floor in exhausted, panting hard. Jack sat up straight. He moved his fingers across his chest. The ice had gone. Elsa had done it. Anna headed over to her sister and helped her back to her feet. She grinned when she saw Jack looking healthy and up.

Elsa then flew at Jack and Jack felt her lips on his. It felt so good to feel them again. They broke apart moments later grinning. Leif then raced at his parents and Jack picked him up and both of them hugged him.

"We're gonna be okay," Jack whispered to his family.

"I know," Leif said.

"Sorry to break up the family reunion but get a load of this," Anna said interrupting them.

Anna then threw open the balcony doors and Jack was surprised to see what he was seeing. The blackness that had covered Arendelle was gone. He could see people mingling outside and they were pointing up at the sky as if they also couldn't believe it.

"Pitch is gone," Jack smiled.

"He must be," Elsa said with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Anna looked over at her sister as she walked out onto the balcony to stand next to her. Elsa was grinning up at the sunlit sky. Anna grinned too. Elsa was no longer that shell that he had become when Pitch's fear had taken over. Anna had missed Elsa's smile. She hadn't seen it in a month. Pitch's fear really had done a number on her but it looked like Elsa's old self was returning. Pitch's fear had gone and in the process, finally set Elsa free.

They looked out at Arendelle and they all felt the fear lift from them and was replaced by the warm happy feelings that they had been feeling before the whole mess had started. Jack slid off the bed and came to stand next to them with his arm around Elsa. Elsa placed her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Is it really over?" Leif asked.

"Yes," Jack said picking him up. "Pitch is gone, you did it."

"I did?"

"Yes," Jack said giving him a huge hug.

* * *

Down in Arendelle, people were throwing open their windows and doors. They couldn't believe what was going on. They headed out into the square and looked up at the sun which had suddenly reappeared in the sky. They didn't know what was going on but they didn't question it. They no longer felt fear consuming them, controlling every move they made. Except they felt happiness again. The emotion seemed to foreign but so great at the same time. It all felt like a dream.

The people of Arendelle cheered and raced out to greet their friends and family. Everyone was hugging each other and bouncing up and down. They couldn't be happier.

* * *

In a jail cell a long way away, was a man with red hair and sideburns. He was leaning against the wall. He had been in the jail cell for a long, long time. He wanted to get out of it but he knew his brothers would never let him out. Soon he heard feet coming down the dudgeon steps. One of his brothers came into view.

"What are you doing here?" the man hissed at his brother.

"Freeing you," the brother said grabbing a pair of keys that were hanging on a hook.

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

"Why?" the man asked.

The brother didn't respond straight away. He headed over to the man's cell and unlocked it. The brother stared down at the man.

"I need your help," he said.

"With what?" The man stood up and faced his older brother.

"In taking over Arendelle. I believe you are quite familiar with this task."

The man felt a grin wash over his face.

"Let's do it then."

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger? Dun, dun, dunnn. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	11. New Arrivals

**TPATFan16: I thought you liked drama...hehehe lol much more drama to come (especially with this chapter).**

**Chapter 11: New Arrivals**

_Two Months Later_

Elsa awoke one morning feeling quite refreshed. Ever since the whole business with Pitch had ended, everything had returned to normal. There was no longer a dark cloud hovering over them ready to strike fear into their hearts. Elsa was glad she was no longer frightened of everything that moved. Elsa had also quickly realised that the laughter she had heard must have been Pitch laughing at her. Elsa felt like since her past had been so filled with fear, she must be either an easy or desirable target. Still, at least Pitch realised that they weren't going to go down easy. Jack had said that Pitch was gone, that Leif had finished him off. Elsa knew that Pitch was an immortal, so she didn't know if that was forever. The memory of Pitch stabbing her and stealing Leif away burned sharply in her brain. It seemed as Pitch was desperate to hurt Jack in any way possible but it looked like Pitch got his in the end. She just hoped that this time, Pitch stayed down.

Elsa looked over at the empty side of her bed. Jack was busy with his Guardian duties again. He had been gone for a while now and Elsa was missing him. She knew he would be back soon though. Jack hated to be away from Arendelle for too long. Besides she had something of the utmost importance to tell him. She hummed to herself as she got dressed and while she was heading down to breakfast.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" she said brightly to Kai and Gerda as they passed her breakfast.

"Yes, your majesty," they both said.

Elsa continued her breakfast and then headed up to her study to do her Queen duties. She was in a very good mood considering the amount of work she needed to do.

* * *

Anna watched her sister with interest at the table. Elsa was always the same in the mornings. She would come down, make small conversation with Kai or Gerda before proceeding to eat her breakfast while making conversation with her or Jack if he was here. Today, Elsa was in a very, very good mood. Anna thought that maybe something was afoot. She gave her husband and children a kiss before she headed out of the room and up to Elsa's study. She knocked and entered. Elsa was humming under her breath as she worked.

"Okay," Anna said shutting the door behind her. "What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa said looking up at her sister.

"Something is up with you and I really, _really_, want to know," Anna said taking a seat next to Elsa.

Elsa looked like she was thinking before she grinned.

"Okay," Elsa said at last, "_but _you can't tell _anyone_."

"Not even Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Nope, not even him."

"Wow, this must be serious."

"It is."

"So what is it?" Anna said looking eager.

Elsa paused for a moment. "I'm pregnant."

Anna's mouth dropped open.

"R-really?" she said.

Elsa nodded. Anna's face broke into a huge grin. She pulled Elsa in for a massive hug.

"Yes," Anna said. "Another niece or nephew!"

"But you can't tell anyone, remember?" Elsa said. "I'm waiting to tell Jack."

"He doesn't know?"

"I only found out like a few days ago."

Anna's insides swelled with happiness. Anna soon left the room the feeling even more happiness. She couldn't believe that Jack and Elsa were going to have another child. Leif would have a little baby brother or sister. Anna knew just how precious Helena and Heidi were too Josef. Josef loved his little sisters. Anna grinned again. She knew that Josef would turn into the protective older brother. Anna skipped down the corridor and soon ran into Kristoff.

"Hey sweetie," Anna said giving him a kiss.

"Hey," Kristoff said. "You sound happy."

"It's just such a great day," Anna sang as she skipped away.

True to her word, she hadn't told Kristoff. She would tell him soon though when Jack had returned and Elsa had told him. Anna just hoped that this pregnancy would go a lot smoother than the last. Anna didn't like the memories of how Elsa had to go through it without Jack beside her. Well in Jack's defence, he didn't know and Anna knew that Jack would have dropped everything to be with Elsa.

Anna just decided to focus on her new niece or nephew as she continued to skip along the corridor.

* * *

Jack was flying as fast as he could to the North Pole. He was going to drop by there on his way back to Arendelle. It had been only a few weeks since he had left but it felt like an eternity had passed since he had last been. He missed Elsa and Leif very much so but he also enjoyed bringing winter to the world. At least he wasn't gone for too long. He doubted very much that he could be gone for more than a month before he would drop everything and return.

The North Pole soon came into view and Jack did a few summersaults in mid-air to show off his excitement that he would soon be going home. He landed outside North's workshop and he hurried inside. There he found North busy working on toys for all the children's Christmas presents.

"Hey North," Jack said. "Busy preparing for Christmas?"

"You know it Frost," North said.

"Have you got Leif's presents all sorted?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," North laughed. "They were the first ones I did."

"Yes, Leif is North's favourite," Jack said punching the air.

"Now hold on Jack," North turned to him. "I never said that."

"But it's so obvious."

"Jack," North folded his arms. "I don't have any favourites."

"You say that now."

North just sighed. "So did you need something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if there was anything on Pitch."

"Nope," North grinned. "He's gone it seems."

Jack could have singed.

"Thanks North," Jack said before racing out of North's workshop.

"You're welcome," North called after Jack.

Jack grinned as he launched himself into the air and then zoomed back off towards Arendelle.

* * *

The next few days passed in a bit of haze of Elsa. She was getting more and more excited at the prospect of a new child that would soon be in the castle. That day, Elsa was expecting King Klaus and Queen Sigrid of Sweden to come visit. They should be here anytime, Elsa thought to herself as she headed down into the ballroom, ready to receive them. She soon felt a pair of arms wrapped them around her.

"Guess who," said a voice.

"Hmm," Elsa said pretending to think. "Bunnymund?"

"What?" came the voice of her husband, Jack. "What do you mean Bunnymund?"

Elsa turned around and gave Jack a small kiss.

"Relax, I'm just teasing," she said.

"You better be," Jack muttered while Elsa laughed.

"Listen," Elsa said. "I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay, go," Jack said.

"Hmm, I'll tell you later," Elsa said giving Jack another kiss. "I have people coming today. So tonight?"

"Hmm, okay," Jack said leaning in for another kiss.

Elsa soon realised she had to rush off. She did so leaving Jack with a bit of a smile on his face.

* * *

Jack watched Elsa go with a bit of a smile playing around his lips. He wondered what Elsa had to tell him. It could be anything. She certainly seemed happy when she told him that they needed to talk. Jack walked down the hallway, thinking. Could it be something to do with Leif? Maybe. Maybe Elsa wanted to take Leif somewhere as part of his education? Maybe it had to with Leif's future as the King of Arendelle. It could be anything, Jack realised as he continued to walk down the hallway. He soon bumped into Anna.

"Jack," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Anna," Jack said.

"So?" Anna prompted.

"So….what?" Jack replied.

"Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh," Anna's face fell. "Never mind then. I guess she wants to wait."

"Wait, tell me what? Is it bad?"

"On the contrary Jack, the complete opposite," Anna sang as she walked away.

Jack was now excited. He couldn't wait until tonight. It sounded like Elsa had some interesting news for him.

* * *

Elsa sat in her throne as she welcomed King Klaus and Queen Sigrid to her court. They walked in a bowed low and Elsa did the same to them.

"King Klaus, Queen Sigrid," Elsa said. "You are most welcomed here."

"Thank you your majesty," King Klaus said.

Elsa and the two royals from Sweden soon engaged each other in very polite conversation. Elsa was glad that Sweden had a very good relationship with Arendelle. King Klaus soon offered Elsa a horseback ride as he knew that Elsa was good on a horse and Elsa knew that so was Klaus. They both soon found themselves riding through the hills and woods of Arendelle. They had light conversation along the way but Elsa knew that Klaus had a reason for the horseback ride. Sure enough, she was proven correct.

"I'll get straight to the reason of my visit Queen Elsa," he said. "I wish you align our two kingdoms."

"And you're planning a marriage to accomplish that aren't you?" Elsa said.

"Yes," Klaus said pulling on his reins of his horse to stop the horse from going any further and Elsa did the same. "My daughter Sanna, is about your son's age. We could arrange a marriage between them and unite our kingdoms through their bloodline."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"I just believe that one should marry for love rather than alliance. If Leif meets Sanna one day and they just happen to fall in love, then of course I would give all my blessings but I cannot allow an arranged marriage."

"I understand," Klaus said. "Maybe when they're older, we could arrange a meeting and see if they like each other and if they do, go ahead with the wedding?"

"Hmm, I agree with the idea of them meeting but I feel as if the wedding idea should come from Leif himself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Klaus smiled. "You just want your son to be happy. I know the same feeling. I just think that Sanna would enjoy being the Queen of Arendelle."

Elsa smiled back. "She probably would."

"So it's agreed?" Klaus said. "When they're older, we will arrange a meeting between the pair?"

"Agreed," Elsa said. "I do have to admit though, out of all the suggestions made for Leif's future wife, I like yours the best."

Klaus gave a laugh. "Why thank you, your majesty."

Klaus and Elsa then hopped off their horses and headed over to look out over Arendelle. Klaus breathed in deeply when he saw the view.

"Arendelle is really beautiful," he said.

"I'm sure Sweden has some good points," Elsa laughed.

"Yes it does," Klaus said.

Suddenly they both jumped. They both had heard something that sounded like a twig snapping.

"What was that?" Klaus said sharply.

"I don't know," Elsa bit her lip. "Maybe an animal? Like a deer?"

"That was no deer," Klaus said. "Stay here."

Elsa watched as Klaus disappeared into woods. Elsa was tense. Was someone in the woods? If someone was, surely it would just be one of the woodsmen or one of the ice harvesters returning? Elsa peered into the gaps between the trees. She certainly couldn't see anyone or anything. Maybe it really was just an animal of some kind. She then turned around and she saw someone approaching her and it wasn't Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted at the person. "I thought I told you to leave."

Suddenly the person lunged at Elsa and Elsa felt herself loose her footing as she fell down the cliff. She landed, not so far down, but far enough to have pain course through her body. She landed with a sharp thud and a pain erupted in her head. Everything was blurry and foggy. She could feel the blackness closing in and then everything went black.

**A/N: Uh-Oh, what's going to happen now? So did anyone recognises the Swedish peps? King Klaus and Queen Sigrid? Hehe, I hope so. Oh if anyone is wondering with this chapter, I am keeping in line with the Winter and Snow Love story as well as this takes place within that story. So unfortunately, Uni starts up again tomorrow (NOOOOOO) and updates may not be daily, I'll do my best. The first week is always the slackest (well sometimes). Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =) **


	12. Diving Into Memories

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Yay glad you recognised them yay =) and on Hans, maybe...**

**TPATFan16: Feel free to scream (and cry if you want).**

**olimacproductions: That is true, very true in fact. But for now, Pitch is finite. He's gone.**

**Chapter 12: Diving Into Memories**

Klaus left Elsa standing by the cliff. He had thought he had seen something hidden behind the trees. He ventured forth into the trees, his eyes peeled for the slightest movement. As he continued forth, he couldn't see anything. He soon came across two birds foraging on the ground. Klaus wondered if they were what he had heard but he did feel that the noise must have come from a much larger animal, more like a human. Klaus didn't know what to think. Maybe he all he heard was a woodsmen or something along those lines.

Suddenly he heard Elsa's voice break the silence.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus heard Elsa shout. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Elsa?" Klaus muttered.

He wondered what was going on. Maybe the person she was yelling was the same person they had heard rummaging around in the bushes. Klaus mad his way back to Elsa, quickly though. He wasn't sure if the person was friend or foe. He soon made his way back to the spot where he left Elsa. She was nowhere in sight.

"Elsa?" Klaus said.

He got no response.

"Elsa?" he called quite loudly but still no response.

If the person had somehow taken her, he or she can't have gone too far. Klaus had only have gone a few minutes. Was that long enough to grab her and disappear? Klaus decided to have a look around. He leaned over the side of the cliff. Maybe Elsa had fallen off somehow? Klaus then felt his heart drop. A few metres down, was indeed Elsa. She was unconscious but it looked like she may not be too badly injured. However, Klaus didn't have much of a view and Klaus was no doctor.

Klaus slowly climbed down the cliff, making sure he didn't lose his footing. He soon came to the place where Elsa was lying. Very carefully, Klaus hoisted her up and carrying her back up the cliff which was quite difficult. Klaus then hoisted them both onto his horse and he grabbed Elsa's horse. He then lead both horses, slowly back to Arendelle. All through the trip, Elsa did not wake. Klaus knew that Elsa did not fall willingly. She had been pushed. He was sure of it. Klaus soon saw the castle came into view. He breathed a sigh of relief. Soon Elsa will be with people who can help her.

When Klaus entered the castle, many people came instantly to his side asking after the Queen. Klaus told Kai, who had been one of the people who had come running, to go get a doctor, Princess Anna and Prince Jack at once. Kai nodded and Klaus entered the castle and headed up to Elsa's bedroom. He placed her gently on her bed and Elsa groaned but still didn't wake up.

The door burst opened and Anna and Jack entered the room. They both were white face and looked frightened.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"I honestly don't know," Klaus said shaking his head. "We were horse riding and we stopped at a viewpoint of Arendelle. We then both heard something. Almost as if someone was moving around in the bushes. I went to investigate and while I was, I heard Elsa call out to someone. I rushed back and I found her to have fallen down part of the cliff and unconscious."

Anna and Jack both listened to Klaus' story with great interest. Anna then asked what Elsa had called out and Klaus told her. Anna then went into deep thought about it. They remained in silence until the doctor came in a few minutes later and demanded that everyone leave while he examined Elsa. They did so and they waited outside the hall.

* * *

Anna leaned against the corridor outside Elsa's bedroom. She was busy thinking about who could of have done this. There were only a few people in, Anna's opinion that would have done this. Elsa had called out 'I thought I told you to leave'. This could mean only a few people. The first of course was probably Elsa's ex-fiancé's wife's lady in waiting, Karina. Elsa had told her the entire story about Karina trying to make a move on Jack while she was watching. Anna presumed that Karina was trying to break up Elsa and Jack for some unknown reason. The next person could be Fredrik. Anna knew that Elsa had recently told him to get out of her castle. She basically threw him out. Anna didn't know what had transpired between the two of them. It may be worth to find out. The last person of course was Hans but Anna knew that Hans was locked up in a jail cell in the Southern Isles so Anna scratched him off her list.

That only left Karina and Fredrik. Anna didn't know if Karina really had left with her mistress or not. She figured that Karina did indeed left and returned to her mistress's kingdom. That only left Fredrik and it sounded like he and Elsa were no longer on the best of terms, not that they ever were anymore. Anna had to know what had transpired between the two of them and what had happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked in a whispered.

"Whether or not Fredrik did this," Anna replied.

Jack looked at her in surprise. Anna gave Jack her reasoning and Jack looked at her in surprise but it looked like he agreed with them.

"Sandy could help," Jack said.

"I thought he could only do dreams," Anna said.

"Well we could see."

"It's worth a chance."

Jack then left to go get Sandy while Anna and Klaus waited and hoped. Jack had been a while when the doctor came out. Anna and Klaus went straight to him.

"Is she going to be alright doctor?" Anna asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. "She will need to rest for a while but if she does, there can be no doubt that she will make a full recovery."

Anna's face split into two. "That's really good."

"There is something else," the doctor said. "But I would like to wait for Prince Jack's return."

"Oh okay," Anna said looking a little confused.

Then she realised why the doctor wanted to speak to Jack. It had nothing to do with Elsa but rather the child she was carrying. Anna then realised what was going on. She felt her heart break. It couldn't be true….could it? Anna didn't want to think about it. It was to heart breaking.

* * *

Jack flew as fast as he could towards North's workshop. He just really hoped that Sandy was there. He usually was but sometimes he would be off somewhere else. He landed rather forcibly and rushed into North's workshop.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled throughout the workshop. "Sandy!"

"Jack, quiet down," North said appearing from a side room. "What's the matter?"

"I need Sandy," Jack replied.

"Why?"

"I just need him, no time to explain."

"Oh okay," North said. "Sandy!" he boomed over his shoulder.

Sandy came into view looking a little confused. Jack quickly told Sandy on Elsa's condition. Sandy looked a little confused but he figured he could probably do what Jack was asking. Jack looked happy and then Sandy jumped on Jack's back ready for them to fly off. Jack the rushed out of North's workshop and flew into the night.

Jack flew with Sandy on his back for a long time. Jack didn't know how much time had passed but he didn't care. He flew as fast as he could back to Arendelle. Arendelle soon came into view and Jack quickly landed in the courtyard of the castle. Jack and Sandy raced up to Elsa's bedroom where they found the doctor, Anna and Klaus standing outside. They looked like they were waiting for him.

"Sandy, could you go and start getting ready?" Jack whispered to Sandy. He wasn't too sure if Klaus or the doctor could see him.

Sandy nodded and then disappeared into Elsa's room. Jack looked from the doctor and then to Anna. He wanted to know why they looked so upset.

"Well?" Jack croaked after a few moments.

"Elsa will be fine Jack," Anna said.

"That's really good," Jack grinned.

"But there is something else," Anna said with a sideways glance at the doctor.

Jack felt his mouth go dry. If Elsa was okay, what else could there be?

"Jack I'm so sorry," Anna said and it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"What?" Jack said in a horse whisper.

"I'm sorry your highness," the doctor said, "but her majesty suffered a miscarry in the fall."

"A-a miscarry?" Jack whispered.

Elsa had been pregnant? Jack didn't even know. _This _is what Elsa had wanted to tell him when he got home and then of course she had been distracted by the arrival of the Swedish people so she was busy with them. Jack felt his insides vanish. He couldn't breathe. He was frozen in this horror state he was in. He didn't know what to say or what to do. This would kill Elsa. He could just imagine Elsa getting very excited over the prospect of a new child, a younger sister or brother for Leif. It killed him too.

"So," Jack said regaining his voice, "she lost the baby?" He spoke the words in a voice barely more than a whisper as if to say them out loud would make them true.

"I'm sorry your highness," the doctor said, "but yes, she did."

Jack didn't want to say anything more. He needed to be with Elsa but she was unconscious. He didn't want to be the one to tell her but he knew he should be the one. The news would kill Elsa. It would haunt her, maybe for a while, maybe even for the rest of her life. He and Anna then pushed open the door into Elsa's room. Sandy was standing over Elsa moving his hands slowly over her head making gold streams appear. Anna and Jack walked over to him and they watched in silence. Sandy kept at what he was doing for a while before he looked up at them.

"I can do what you want," he said.

Anna and Jack looked up. They nodded. Sandy created more gold streams but this time they were larger and much more powerful. They engulfed the room and the scene changed before them.

* * *

They were standing in the castle gardens. Anna quickly recognised it. They were in an off part area of it where Anna could see her own bedroom overlooking the area. Anna looked wildly around for Elsa, this was her memory after all. Sure enough, Elsa was there. She was sitting down on a bench with her nose in a book. Anna and Jack walked over to her. She of course, didn't look up or do anything. Anna and Jack didn't exist in the memory. Everything they touch, they went straight through. They couldn't be seen or heard.

They watched Elsa for a while before they heard the sound of someone coming towards them. Elsa looked up and they both could see she forced a smile to whoever was behind them.

"Fredrik, hello," Elsa said.

"Good morning, your majesty," came the voice of Fredrik from right behind Anna which made her jump.

Anna and Jack turned around and they saw Fredrik walking towards them. Fredrik took a seat next to Elsa and they started a conversation. Anna could see that Elsa didn't like talking to Fredrik that much. Even when they were engaged, Anna could remember some occasions where Elsa wasn't too into having a proper chat with Fredrik. The pleasant conversation, it seemed, quickly turned into a much more darker area.

"So seriously," Fredrik said, "what are you doing with that ice bloke?"

"Jack?" Elsa asked sounding highly bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"You ditched me for that guy?" Fredrik said now getting angry. "Really?"

"'That guy' as you put it, does more for me in one lifetime than you ever could in a hundred," Elsa's voice was getting higher and started getting a dangerous tone about it.

Anna gave a sideways glance at Jack. He had a look on his face that said 'you tell him sweetie'. Anna turned her attention back to the scene in front of her.

"He is nothing on me," Fredrik said. "He promised me your love."

"He-?" Elsa said sounding very confused but she was cut off by Fredrik's lips on hers.

Anna had to grab Jack's hoodie so he didn't attack the memory Elsa and the memory Fredrik. Anna could feel Jack's jealousy rise within him. They watched as Elsa struggled under Fredrik's strength. Anna and Jack could see ice starting form around Elsa and then quite suddenly ice spikes popped out of the ground in between Fredrik and Elsa. Fredrik leapt back out of the way.

"What that-?" he snarled.

Elsa jumped to her feet. She looked livid.

"Leave now," she yelled at him.

"But you were supposed to love me," Fredrik said. "In return for helping, he said you would love me."

"I don't know who you're talking about but the only man I love is my husband and of course my son!" shrieked Elsa. "No go!"

Fredrik stood there but more ice forced him to back up and out of Elsa's sight. The ice completely surrounded the area and inclosed Elsa in a private ice area. Anna and Jack looked at her, breathing heavily and she still looked quite angry.

Suddenly the scene started to change. The gold streams appeared again and they found themselves back in Elsa's room. Anna and Jack both looked at each other with their jaws dropped.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	13. Recovery

**Guest: At the moment I am not planning on doing a sequel. I would find it to hard to think of different ideas as well as ideas for this story. So probably no sequel.**

**olimacproductions: Showing Anna and Jack Elsa's memory.**

**TPATfan16: On your 2) What do you mean? They saw Elsa's memory of Fredrik.**

**Chapter 13: Recovery **

Anna and Jack continued to look at each other. It could have been Fredrik. He could have been the one to throw Elsa off a cliff. There was just one thing preying on Anna's mind. What did Fredrik mean when he said 'he promised me'? Who did the 'he' refer to? It could be anyone really. Maybe it was Fredrik's King. He could have easily promised a marriage between Fredrik and Elsa to Fredrik. The engagement between Elsa and Fredrik had basically been set up by the King of Susteny and Elsa's advisors rather than Elsa or Fredrik themselves (although Fredrik certainly wasn't complaining). When the marriage when bust, maybe Fredrik felt cheated and betrayed and maybe even wanted some kind of revenge?

The rest of the night passed in what felt like small bursts. Anna lay in her bed all night listening to the snores of her husband as he lay next to her sleeping. Anna racked her brains all night. There were just too many unanswered questions. The one at the top of the list was who could have done it. Anna thought that Fredrik was a good candidate. What Elsa had yelled out certainly fitted with what had happened with Fredrik. Jack reckoned that it could have been Karina but he wasn't sure. Anna was sure that the only way this whole debate would only be resolved when Elsa named her attacker and Anna didn't know when or if that would be.

The next unanswered question for her was of course the 'he' to which Fredrik refereed to. Like Anna had already concluded, it could be anyone (well any male). Quite frankly it may even be a person that none of them know, even Fredrik himself. He could be blindly following some random guy that he knew nothing about. That worried Anna. If that was the case then they would have to face practically an invisible enemy. One that they couldn't see coming.

The next one is that Fredrik was promised Elsa's love. Who could have so boldly have promised that? Who could have foolishly have thought that they could have thought they could guarantee it? If Fredrik was promised Elsa's love, surely he would have promised something in return and if so what? It seemed to be something big, maybe even unpayable. Anna shuddered. There were just too many questions that needed to be answer and worst of all, Anna didn't have a clue.

The next day, Anna had a plan to try and figure out who was the one who was the one who attacked Elsa. Anna basically ran to Elsa's room where Jack and Sandy were both standing next to Elsa's bed. Anna asked if Sandy could try and access Elsa's memories from the time on the cliff. Sandy paused to think and then told Anna he would try. Anna and Jack both waited as Sandy created more gold streams over Elsa. However they quickly disappeared. Sandy then informed them that the memory is so hazy that nothing could be seen. Anna wondered what that meant. To her it sounded as if Elsa couldn't remember the event at all. She just hoped that wouldn't extend into other memories.

A while later, Elsa managed to wake up with a lot of groans and moans as she did. She was still in a bit of pain. She was initially confused on what was going on until Jack filled her in. The doctor was quickly summoned and he gave Elsa an examination which he was pleased with. Anna wasted no time in asking Elsa what happened. Unfortunately Elsa didn't have a clue. The bang on her head had caused Elsa to suffer short term memory loss and Elsa couldn't remember anything that happened that day. Thankfully it didn't extend any further than that.

When the doctor left, Anna gave Jack a small look. They both knew it was time to tell Elsa. Anna didn't want to tell Elsa. She wished that they could allow Elsa to remain in the fantasy of believing she was still pregnant.

"So everything's okay?" Elsa said looking at Jack before turning to Anna.

"Uh…" Anna let her voice trail off. She didn't want to be the one to break the news and it seemed like Jack didn't want to either. "No," Anna said.

"No?" Elsa looked confused, "but the doctor said everything was good."

"Well when you had your fall," Jack said but he hesitated. Elsa looked at him expectantly. "When you had your fall," Jack continued but his stuck in his throat.

"When you had your fall, you suffered a miscarriage," Anna finished for Jack.

"A-a miscarriage?" Elsa repeated in horror.

"Yes," Jack said softly squeezing her hand.

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe this. Just a couple of days ago she was happy. She had found out that she and Jack were about to have a second child and then suddenly, out of nowhere, that was taken away from her. Elsa could feel tears coming to her eyes. She felt as if it was her fault for losing the child. She knew it wasn't but she couldn't let go of that feeling. Jack took her in his arms and they both slowly cried together.

Elsa had been looking forward to telling Jack and seeing his face light up. It killed her to know that Leif won't be a big brother, that she and Jack wouldn't be raising another child and that Elsa had lost the baby. It killed her. It simply killed her. Anna and Sandy decided to leave Elsa alone with Jack. Jack climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her back and forward. Elsa wished that Jack hadn't found out like this but he did.

"It's going to be okay," he said.

"I hope so," Elsa said.

Over the next few days Elsa recovered slowly but steadily. She hadn't yet gotten over the loss of her child and she didn't think she would for a while. Jack seemed to have taken it as a huge blow as well. Elsa could see that Jack wanted to have another kid as much as she did. However after the lost, Elsa couldn't see herself having a child in the near present and Jack understood this. Although Elsa could see that hope was forming in Jack's eyes about a child in the future at some point.

The castle returned to normal and Elsa returned to being Queen again. Klaus had offered his apologies to Elsa and Jack which Elsa greatly appreciated. She also thanks Klaus for his actions during the incident and his sympathy towards her and her husband. Klaus and wife Sigrid, soon left Arendelle the following week. Elsa and Klaus had settled on arranging a meeting between their daughter Sanna and Leif at some point in the future at a time when Leif would be starting to think about marriage.

Elsa was in her room fixing her hair when Jack came into the room. He wrapped his hands around her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Elsa couldn't help but giggle and smile.

"So what did King Klaus want?" Jack asked.

"What makes you think he wanted something?" Elsa said.

She hadn't told Jack about the potential marriage she was planning between Leif and Sanna yet. She knew that Jack would oppose the idea of an arranged marriage and so did Elsa. But she did think that if Leif and Sanna would marry, it would be quite beneficial to their kingdom and not only theirs but Sweden's as well. But Elsa was thinking with her Queen's head. She needed to think with her mother's head and so that's why she didn't agree to the marriage initially but asked if Leif could make the decision for himself.

"Look," Jack said. "A royal monarch like Klaus wouldn't come to Arendelle for the fresh air. He was up to something, wasn't he?"

"Well alright then," Elsa took in a deep breath. "He wanted to arrange a marriage between Leif and his daughter Sanna."

"What?" Jack looked a little outraged. "Well I hoped you told him no."

Elsa remained quiet. She hadn't exactly said no to the marriage idea.

"You said yes?" Jack said sounding more outraged.

"Not exactly," Elsa said backing her chair up a bit. "I didn't initially say yes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I have arranged, with Klaus, of a meeting between the two of them with the hope that they will fall for each other and marry."

"And if they don't?"

"I won't force Leif to marry someone he doesn't want to marry."

"Oh," Jack seemed to have calmed down. "That's okay then."

"Yes that's what I thought."

"But we're hoping they will marry?"

"Yes."

"Oh," that was all Jack could say for the moment.

* * *

The red hair man was on a ship with his older brother Mathias. The red hair man was on of thirteen children and Mathias was the eighth child compared to the red hair man who was the thirteenth. After Mathias had freed him, they had snuck aboard a ship heading towards Mathias's wife's kingdom. Mathias wife Helga was the princess of a kingdom called Jeparth. Her father had passed away a few years ago leaving the crown to Helga's younger brother Hakon. Mathias considered Jeparth to be a safe place for him and his younger brother to stay while they plotted out their plans.

To the red hair man their plans were simple. Each were trying to take a kingdom for themselves as they both knew that neither of them would live to rule their own kingdom the Southern Isles. At the moment their eldest brother was king and he had five sons himself. It would look very strange if suddenly not only them but seven other men suddenly died. The suspicion would fall on them immediately. The red hair man first wondered what was in this for Mathias. Why would he help him? But then the plan was explained.

Mathias understood the red hair man's desire for power. He felt it too. Mathias plan was simple, to murder his brother in law and then his wife would become Queen as she didn't have any other brothers and since Hakon didn't have any children yet, she was next in line. Mathias dream was that his own son would then rule Jeparth after Helga's death and so on. Mathias plan for the red hair man was simple too. It would be a lot harder as neither of them had a direct relation to either the Queen or her sister so a lot of different plans were formed.

The main one that Mathias liked was his idea of going to war with Arendelle. He would convince his naïve eighteen year old brother in law that Queen Elsa and her family were dangerous and that they should be stopped. If that succeeded, then it would be Jeparth and not the Southern Isles that would go to war. Mathias' and the red hair man's brothers disliked the idea of annoying Arendelle considering the red hair man's actions thirteen years ago.

The other idea he had was to annul Elsa's marriage to Prince Jack and therefore make Prince Leif illegitimate so he would have no claim to the crown. Mathias then planned to force Elsa to marry his brother and therefore become the Prince consort and then take a stronger hand in ruling Arendelle. It seemed as both could work. He did feel like the second idea would be much more difficult so the first idea may be the one they go for. The red hair man didn't mind which plan they do. It seemed as long as it worked, both were in his favour. The red hair man did consider doing both plans; conquer Arendelle and then forced Queen Elsa to marry him. She would be quite a prize. The only problem would be her ice powers but the red hair man had a way around that. Queen Elsa wouldn't do anything against him if it meant hurting a member of her own family like that sister of hers of maybe her own son. Prince Leif was at a quite impressible age. It would be quite handy to have someone who can control ice powers on his side rather than on Queen Elsa's side. He wasn't sure about that husband of hers though. He could be quite the wild card but he was sure as long as Queen Elsa was under his control, he would follow suit. He wouldn't dare risking Queen Elsa's health.

"How much longer now?" the red hair man asked his older brother.

"Not long now," Mathias replied. "We should be there by tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. What's our plan for when we arrive?"

"We rest and then the next day we start planning."

The red hair man grinned. Soon he would get his revenge on that dratted Queen Elsa and her family and he would finally get a kingdom he always wanted. He and Mathias would both get what they wanted at last.

**A/N: So what's going to happen now? Stay tuned to find out! So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	14. A Voyage Is Completed

**TPATFan16: Well basically yeah, but this time with a bit of a twist. As per your request, I have put in a little teaser of a Jelsa fluff moment for you. More is to be expected (well of course).**

**Chapter 14: A Voyage Is Completed **

Leif was in his lesson listening to his tutor droning on about something. He causally glanced to the seat next to him where Helena was scribbling away everything that the tutor was saying. Leif sighed heavily. Helena was giving their tutor her fullest attention while Leif was busying doodling on his notebooks. Leif was bored with his lessons. Sometimes he would find them interesting but that wasn't very often. Usually he would grow very bored within the first five minutes of them. Leif did try and listen but sometimes he felt like he inherited too many of his father's qualities rather than his mother's. His Mama would often comment that he was just like his father. Well this wasn't exactly an insult to Leif. Leif thought his father was pretty cool with being a Guardian and everything.

"So Prince Leif," the tutor suddenly said pulling Leif out of his thoughts.

"Yes sir?" Leif asked.

"What is the answer?"

The answer? Leif thought, to what? He looked at the blackboard which the tutor had been writing on but there wasn't anything on it anymore. It looked like the tutor had wiped it clean. Leif paused desperately trying to think.

"Well?" the tutor prompted.

"1463?" Leif answered hoping that it was the right answer.

The tutor sighed. "The question was your highness, what is fifty five divided by five then plus eight and then minus five and then finally multiplied that answer two," he said. "Your answer to that is the year one thousand, four hundred and sixty three."

The tutor sighed again and turned to Helena.

"What is the answer?" he asked.

"Twenty eight," she said.

"That is correct," the tutor said. "Pay attention Prince Leif."

"Yes sir," Leif said.

The tutor then proceeded to write some equations on the blackboard and asked for each of them to write the answers and the questions in their workbook with working. Helena starting writing straight away but Leif took a few moments.

"Helena," Leif whispered throwing his spare pencil at her.

"Ow," Helena said when the pencil hit her head. The tutor looked up at them when Helena spoke but she and Leif quickly pretended they were doing work and then the tutor shrugged and when back to reading the book he was reading. Helena then turned and glared at Leif before speaking. "What?" she muttered.

"What is your answer to question one?" Leif whispered.

"Like I'm going to tell you," she hissed.

"Oh come on," Leif muttered.

"No," Helena said under her breath and then pulling her workbook in closer to her so Leif couldn't copy.

Sighing, Leif went back to the problems and tried to work them out. At the end of the lesson, twenty minutes later, they both had to hand in their work. Leif had a feeling that he didn't do a very good job. He caught up with Helena after the lesson on their way to lunch.

"So what _was _the answer to question one?" Leif asked.

"It was five," she said. "Surely you would know that ten divided by two is five."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I can't do simple mathematics."

"Yeah it is when it's because you can't even pay attention in class for more than five minutes."

Leif then scowled at her. Helena smiled as she swung her hair over her shoulder and then pranced off in victory. Leif was not impressed. He scowled at her disappearing back.

* * *

Elsa was busy working in her study when she heard a knocking noise.

"Come in," she said without even looking up.

The door opened and Elsa looked up and smiled. It was Leif's and Helena's tutor Carolus. Carolus bowed to Elsa and then waited for Elsa to speak.

"Carolus," Elsa said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well your majesty," Carolus said, "we may have a problem."

"A problem?" Elsa sounded confused. "What kind of problem?"

"I'm afraid it's Prince Leif, your majesty," Carolus explained. "It appears he is not focusing on his work again."

"Ah," Elsa was fully aware of this problem. It seemed that Leif had inherited his father's fun, mischievous and cheeky behaviour rather than her poised and elegant behaviour. Elsa shook her head. What was she going to do with Leif? "What's the problem now?" she continued.

"He's falling behind I'm afraid," Carolus pulled out two workbooks and handed them to Elsa.

One of the notebooks had small but elegant handwriting that Elsa recognised as Helena's. The other belonged to Leif. It was just as neat as Helena's but Elsa could see differences. Helena had a lot more notes than Leif and she showed more thinking in her working out. Elsa sighed. She could also see that Leif had doodled all over his notebooks. Elsa couldn't help but be impressed by his art skills.

"I can see," Elsa said.

Elsa looked down at her son's work. She was going to have to say something to him. Elsa sighed again. Carolus bowed low and excited the room. Elsa sighed once again and went back to her work, slightly distracted by thoughts on her son. A breeze flew through the room and Elsa looked up and saw her husband standing on the balcony leaning against his staff. Jack walked through the open balcony doors and walked over to Elsa where he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Jack, I have a lot of work to do," Elsa said as Jack continued to kiss her.

"Well take a break," Jack said moving from her lips to kissing her neck.

"I can't," Elsa said but a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Elsa said.

Kai entered the room and Jack stopped what he was doing much to his displeasure. Kai bowed down low and informed them that dinner was ready. Elsa looked at the clock and she quickly realised how late it was. She and Jack followed Kai down to the dinner table where the rest of her family were waiting at the table for dinner to be served. Elsa took her usual seat at the head of the table with Jack on her right while Leif sat to her left. Kai and Gerda served dinner soon after that.

"So Leif," Elsa said digging into her food, "your tutor informs me that you are falling behind on your studies."

"Well maybe," Leif said, "but I'm only eight and it's really advanced hard stuff."

"Leif, you are the Crown Prince of Arendelle," Elsa said. "Do you know what that means?"

"It means I am going to be King," Leif said.

"That's right," Elsa said, "and that means that your studies, no matter what your age is, is very, _very _important and also because of this your studies will be advanced things."

"I know," Leif sighed.

"So pay attention," Elsa said.

"Yes Mama," Leif said in a monotone.

"Good, I expect your studies to pick up then," Elsa said.

Dinner so came to an end and Elsa and Jack headed up to their rooms. Elsa sat at her dresser in front of her mirror and took her hair out of the elegant knot it was tied up in.

"You could give the kid a break," Jack muttered.

"Jack," Elsa turned around to face him, "Leif is one day going to replace me as ruler of Arendelle. I want him to be as prepared as possible and if that means making sure he is on top of his studies then I will."

"Fine," Jack said. "I understand."

"Don't worry about him," Elsa smiled. "He's inherited his father's ability to have fun."

Jack grinned.

* * *

The red hair man and his brother Mathias were still on the ship heading to Jeparth. The red hair man was on deck leaning against the railing of the ship looking out over the water. His brother Mathias was talking to the Captain of the vessel. They seemed to be in deep conversation which the red hair man knew nothing about. Maybe Mathias was asking if it was possible to get to Jeparth as quickly as possible. They had been a bit delayed in getting to Jeparth due to strong winds. Maybe Mathias was seeing if there was an alternate route to Jeparth. There was none that the red hair man knew of. He had studied the maps and he knew that the way they were going was the quickest way to get there.

The red hair man looked back at Mathias and the Captain. Mathias had stopped talking to the Captain and was heading over to talk to him. Mathias leaned against the railing as well and looked out at the water.

"We should be there soon," Mathias said. "The Captain said even though strong winds have delayed us, they have died down. So we will be there in a couple of hours."

"That was quick," the red hair man said.

"Well apparently we had a bit of help from the winds as well," Mathias grinned.

"That's really good."

"Yes it is."

Both brothers stared out at the water. The red hair man could see fish rising to the surface. He thought of fishing. He liked to fish from time to time. The red hair man looked to see if he could see any other marine life but he was unsuccessful. He had been hoping to see something like a shark but he was out of luck today.

The red hair man soon saw land appear on the horizon. Mathias rubbed his hands together. They both knew that this was it. It was nearly time for action. The ship made its way towards the streak across the horizon and they saw a massive town appear on the land. They made their way towards the harbour passing fishing ships as they went. The ship docked in port and the red hair man gathered his stuff and followed Mathias off the ship.

Mathias was greeted by several men and he greeted them in return. They all then headed off to a magnificent shining castle, all of them riding on horses. The red hair man was on a white horse that liked to be faster than the other horses. They soon arrived at the gates where the guards let them in. Mathias was then greeted by his wife Helga. Helga was a tall woman with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. She had light freckles around her thin face. Helga gave Mathias a big kiss before looking at the red hair man with interest.

"Brother is expecting you," she said to Mathias.

"Oh good," Mathias said.

"I see you brought a friend and judging by the fact that you both have sideburns and red hair, you must be related."

"Yes my dear," Mathias said. "This is my younger brother."

"Oh," Helga said smiling. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you Princess," the red hair man bowing low and kissing her hand.

"Well come in," Helga said.

"Let me do the talking," Mathias muttered in the red hair man's ear.

The red hair man nodded and they entered the castle. The room they appeared in was a grand foyer which had a large grand staircase leading up to upper floors. Around them, were doors that led to different rooms and a rather large double door next to the grand staircase.

"Willem will take your bags," Helga said gesturing to man standing by the door wearing what looked like the uniform of the servants.

The man called Willem bowed low and gathered up their stuff with the help of some other servants and headed upstairs. The red hair man followed his brother and his wife through the large double doors into a magnificent throne room. The room was a massive hall like room with a lot of people in it. At the very end of a long red carpet that stretched to the end of the room was a large golden throne where a boy with a golden crown adorned with jewels sat. The red hair man knew instantly that this was the king.

Mathias followed his wife and the red hair man followed Mathias down the long red carpet and they came to a halt in front of the king. All three men bowed down low before him. The king looked happy to see them.

"Mathias, it seems you have returned," the King said.

"Indeed I have King Hakon," Mathias said.

"And it seems you have brought a visitor," Hakon said his eyes falling on the red hair man who was bowing next to Mathias.

"Indeed I have," Mathias said smiling. "King Hakon, may I introduce my youngest brother, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

"It is very good to meet you," Hakon said.

"And you," Hans said smiling up at the young king.

**A/N: And so Hans has finally reared his slimy self. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	15. A Declaration of War

**olimacproductions: Well the dreamsand just showed them what they wanted to know. The doctor kinda healed Elsa.**

**TPATFan16: Well you better get out of those study habits for university. Trust me, I do them and end up paying for them.**

**Chapter 15: A Declaration of War**

"Your majesty I come with urgent news," Mathias said to King Hakon.

"What news do you bring?" King Hakon said.

"I'm afraid that Arendelle is plotting against Jeparth. They are planning to strike soon."

"What?" the young king narrowed his eyes. "Surely not."

"Unfortunately I tell no lie," Mathias said. "They are jealous of our abundant resources and wish to take them for themselves."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Arendelle is a dangerous kingdom and must be stopped. Their Queen is the most dangerous of them all."

"But I've heard that Queen Elsa is a well-loved Queen," Helga said.

"You have been misinformed my love," Mathias said to her. "My brother can tell you all the details."

"My brother is correct," Hans said. "I went there over a decade ago with the intent of marrying either Queen Elsa or her sister Princess Anna in order to form a political alliance. I thought that an alliance between the Southern Isles and Arendelle would be highly beneficial for bow kingdoms. Alas, this was not to come to pass. Queen Elsa revealed herself to be an evil sorcerous with control over ice and snow. She used this magic to curse her kingdom in an eternal winter, which has been since lifted but still it caused a great deal of distress, and she used the magic to send me away. Arendelle uses the Queen's magic to further their territories. Many people have suffered at her powers."

"She does sound like a threat," Hakon said pondering what Hans has said.

"She most certainly is your majesty," Hans said. "A threat if not kept under control."

"What do you suggest then Prince Hans?" Hakon said.

"I suggest we take the kingdom of Arendelle and free the people of their evil Queen," Hans said and Mathias nodded in agreement.

"It does seem kind of risky and fast," Helga said.

"But if we do not act with haste, Arendelle will soon overrun us," Mathias said. "They will take our kingdom before we have a chance to defend ourselves."

"But what evidence do you have Arendelle does indeed wish to attack us?" Hakon asked.

"My loyal squire, Arvid," Mathias said.

The boy called Arvid came into the room. He was a skinny boy, no older than eighteen. He had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He marched right up to King Hakon and bowed. He was part of their plan. Arvid was simply one of Mathias loyal subjects and he was an essential part of their plan. He was going to pretend that he was a palace servant placed in Arendelle and that he fled Arendelle when Queen Elsa went on her torment. His story would then continue saying that Mathias had come across him in his travels, offered him water and food as well as a job as his squire. However, Arvid was really one of Mathias spies. He was quite nifty, sneaky and also extremely useful. He also had long fingers which were quite useful for thievery. It was true that he had been a palace servant but he had been put in that position by Mathias to keep an eye on Queen Elsa and her snow powers instead of what he was actually pretending to have done.

"Tell us your story," Hakon said.

Arvid did so. He recited the story that Mathias had told him to recite and he gave quite a performance in Hans' opinion. He certainly gave the impression that he was a traumatised citizen of Arendelle seeking reform after he ran away from Arendelle because of the immense evil of its Queen. Hakon seemed to have bought the story.

"So how did you find out that Queen Elsa is going to attack Jeparth?" Hakon asked.

"I overheard her telling her council men that it was time to attack Jeparth soon," Arvid said. "The council seemed to agree as Jeparth is well known for its beauty and resources."

"When was this?" Helga asked.

"Not a month ago," Arvid answered.

Hakon drew in breath. He seemed to be thinking. Hans hoped that they had managed to convince them. He just hoped that Hakon was as inexperience in war and in being a King as Mathias had told him. Hakon had only been on the throne for less than a year and Jeparth is not a country that often goes to war. Hakon himself had never served with the military. Then again, Hakon could say he would consult the council members who would say that attacking Arendelle would be the most stupidest things he could do and the council members would be absolutely right. Still there might be a chance that Hakon will fall for their story.

"Then I agree," Hakon said. "But I want to see what Arendelle has against us."

Hans resisted smiling. Hakon had been stupid enough to fall for it. Now it was a matter of just making sure that Hakon never finds out the truth. However he was stupid with his plan. That was a disappointment.

"Mathias you will lead a group of people as a peace offering to see if Arendelle will leave us alone," Hakon continued. "Maybe start a trade alliance. I don't want to go to war."

"Yes of course your majesty," Mathias bowed.

"If there is anything you need," Hakon said.

"Your majesty is very generous," Mathias and Hans said and bowed once more.

Hakon dismissed them and they both alongside Helga headed up to their own rooms. Mathias and Helga went into their room while Hans went into the room next to him. Mathias soon came in a few minutes later.

"What are we going to do about Hakon?" Hans asked.

"We're going to have him taken care of," Mathias said. "An 'Arendelle' spy will assassinate him which will rally everyone around the war even more. Helga, who will become Queen, will want to avenge her brother's death."

"Excellent," Hans grinned.

* * *

Arvid snuck along the corridor towards King Hakon's room. Mathias had instructed him on the task of killing the king. Arvid went along with the plan as Mathias had promised him a very good life when he was finally Prince Consort and have the Queen at his fingertips. Arvid was also promised a title and a handsome marriage to a perfect girl. A pretty good deal in Arvid's opinion. Arvid didn't mind doing immoral things. That was what he did. Whatever Mathias wanted, Arvid provided even if it was out of the realm of the law. Mathias was always happy with the services that Arvid provide him. Tonight would be no different.

Tonight Arvid was dressed in Arendelle gear. The plan would involve Arvid being sighted by Mathias and a couple of other people in Arendelle gear before he would slip away, out of sight and then change and come forward himself saying he saw the spy run past him. It should work if everything went to plan. Arvid waited in the shadows for Mathias to approach. Mathias had to catch him in the act in order to have people believe him. Arvid soon saw people approaching and he snuck into Hakon's room.

Hakon lay in his bed, snoring. Arvid pulled out the dagger in his belt. This wouldn't be the first time he had gotten blood on his hands. He creaked forward, towards the bed. He raised the dagger high and he plunged it into Hakon. Hakon let out a scream and Mathias, on time, burst into the room with a couple of servants. Arvid then leapt out the window and down the side of the castle. He hid in the shadows of a towering tower and he saw Mathias peer out the window.

"He's gone," he heard Mathias shout in fake terror.

Arvid grinned. Mathias knew exactly where he was. Arvid then quickly got changed and then he put himself in position.

"Hey, where are you going?" Arvid shouted.

On cue, guards came running up to him.

"What happened?" one said.

"Someone bolted right passed me and jumped over the gate," Arvid said pretending to sound panicky.

The guards then ran off to search the grounds. They came back later shaking their heads saying that the person that Arvid had 'seen' must have disappeared. Arvid then headed out pretending to have a look to double check and came back shaking his head as well. Arvid then headed into the castle and he managed to find Mathias.

"Good work," Mathias muttered to him.

"Did it work?" Arvid asked.

"Yes," Mathias said. "Now I must go inform my wife that she is about to become Queen."

Arvid followed Mathias into his room. Mathias then gently shook Helga awake saying her name. Helga woke with a groan and asked what was going on.

"My love," Mathias said putting a look of pure horror and sadness on his face. "I have some bad news."

"What happened?" Helga sat up in bed and looked worried.

"I'm afraid, that your brother, the King is dead," Mathias said.

"What?" Helga looked confused for a second and then started to cry. Mathias pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder.

"How?" she asked.

"He was assassinated by an Arendelle spy earlier," Mathias said.

"What?" Helga looked confused and angry. "Then you were right about them! About everything!"

Arvid did think that they must all be stupid to buy a story they were giving them. In what world would an Arendelle spy kill a ruler of country wearing the clothes on his kingdom? Luckily grief seemed to be causing Helga not to act rationally.

"Sadly, it seems so," Mathias said.

"Arendelle is going to pay to what they did to my brother!" Helga said in a very dangerous voice.

"To war?" Mathias asked.

"To war!" Helga said. "As the new Queen, I declare war on Arendelle."

* * *

Hans awoke the next day to a lot of confusion. He had been woken in the middle of the night to be informed that King Hakon had been killed but he didn't know exactly what else had been happening. He headed into the great hall where Helga, who was now Queen, grouped around a bunch of people. One of which, Hans recognised as his brother, who would soon be the Prince Consort of Jeparth. Hans walked towards them.

"What's going on?" Hans asked.

"War," Mathias said.

"War?" Hans said in surprised.

"Yes," Helga said. "Arendelle thinks that they can assassinate my brother with no consequences? Huh, then they haven't met Queen Helga."

Hans grinned to himself. They had done it. They had managed to convince Helga on going to war against Arendelle. Soon Hans will have his kingdom and it looked as if Mathias had gotten his or will have very, very soon.

* * *

Elsa was in her study doing work. She could see out the window Jack playing with Leif, Josef, Helena and Heidi. Elsa grinned as she saw Jack get a face full of snow which was thrown by Heidi. Jack pretended to look offended and he sent some more snow after her but Heidi was defended by Leif. Elsa couldn't stop smiling. She was seriously considering taking a break and going to join them. She could certainly help even it out for Jack. Four against one was simply not fair. Elsa stood up with the intention to head out to join them when she heard a knock on the door. Elsa told the person behind the door to come in and Kai walked in and bowed.

"Sorry to disturb you, your majesty," Kai said.

"Oh no, it's fine," Elsa said. "What is it?"

"It appears as if the council has requested your presence," Kai said.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"I do not know."

Elsa found it a little odd as usually council meetings were scheduled and if it was a meeting that had popped out of random, it must be serious. Elsa walked past Kai after dismissing him from the room. She walked along to the council room and she saw every single council member (advisor) in the room. They all looked very worried which then worried Elsa. Elsa took her seat and the advisors all took theirs.

"Your majesty," Anton, an advisor and one of Elsa's most trusted ones, said, "I have urgent news."

"What kind of news?" Elsa asked.

"The kind which will throw Arendelle's future into the uncertain," Anton said looking grave.  
"What?" Elsa was starting to get very worried. There are only a few things she could think of which would cause that. Elsa ran through every scenario in her head. Each one of them made Elsa more and more concerned for Arendelle.

"It appears as if the kingdom of Jeparth has declared war on Arendelle," Anton said looking more worried than ever before.

**A/N I hope this has been an enjoyable chapter. Please review =)**


	16. Arendelle Goes To War

**olimacproductions: I don't know. I was kind of thinking perhaps Denmark? **

**HardcoreKpopfan: Get better soon. Pneumonia is not fun.**

**Chapter 16: Arendelle Goes To War**

Elsa wasn't sure if she heard Anton correctly.

"War?" she repeated.

"War," Anton confirmed.

This wasn't right in Elsa's head. Jeparth was a peaceful kingdom. They haven't started any wars in hundreds of years. They have joined their allies in wars, yes, but never declared war themselves. What was King Hakon doing? Elsa knew that he was only the king for a short period of time and therefore he may not know how ruling a kingdom works but surely to declare war, his council, who would have a lot more experience in running a kingdom, would have advised him differently. Elsa could only come to one conclusion. King Hakon was either a fool or was being led by a fool. It certainly wasn't in Jeparth's best interest to go to war with Arendelle. There was no benefit to them at all. There wasn't a money problem or a resource problem in Jeparth. The only thing that Elsa could think of was a conquering land interest but Jeparth had never been interested in that. Jeparth was a large kingdom in itself. Maybe King Hakon was a more of an ambitious king than his father.

"What does King Hakon think he's doing?" Elsa said.

"Well actually it's not King Hakon," Anton said.

"What?" Elsa was now confused. Surely as the leader of Jeparth, he would have final say on whether or not his country goes to war or not.

"King Hakon was murdered last week," said another one of Elsa's council men, Magnus.

"What?" Elsa was now even more worried. Who could have murdered the king and why? "Who? Elsa asked voicing her concerns.

"Apparently an Arendelle spy, your majesty," Magnus said.

"What?!" Elsa stood up in rage. No one from Arendelle had been ordered to assassinate King Hakon. No one from Arendelle would ever be ordered to do such a horrendous deed. Elsa was not one for sending her men out to get blood on their hands. A nasty thought then came to Elsa's mind. If they didn't send the man to do it, then who did? Elsa looked around at her council members. Could one of them have instructed someone on the task? Could one of them acted against Elsa's orders and have sent someone to kill King Hakon? No, Arendelle is a peaceful society. No one from Arendelle would have sent or preform the deed that they were being accused of.

"Was it an Arendelle spy?" Elsa asked.

Another thought occurred to her. Maybe no one sent the spy. Maybe the spy acted on his or her own accord. Maybe even to start the war. Assassinating a ruler of a kingdom was a good way to get that kingdom annoyed at you and to start a war.

"Not that we're aware of," Anton said. "No man was sent. You know this."

"I do but still, what Jeparth is accusing us of, it's simply horrendous."

"I agree with your majesty."

"Surely there is a way to negotiate this, to sort this mess out."

"Well," Anton gave Magnus a look before continuing, "Queen Helga, who has now assumed the throne, won't even listen to us. She says that it is expected that we would deny this."

Elsa had to admit that Queen Helga had a point. No country would put its hand up and admit they assassinated a King if the intention was war. Still, then who was raising Arendelle's hand?

"Do they have any evidence?" Elsa asked.

"Apparently Queen Helga's husband Prince Mathias saw the murder happen," Magnus said. "He says that the spy was dressed in Arendelle gear."

Now Elsa knew that the royal family of Jeparth must not have inherited their father's brains. No country would openly assassinate another country's monarch sporting their own country's colours. This was starting to sound more and more fishy. Elsa was now starting to think that Arendelle was maybe getting set up but then that asked the question; who by? Elsa knew that Jeparth had no ill feelings against Arendelle, well until now. Queen Helga's father King Harald and her father were old friends. What could have caused Queen Helga to turn on her father's old friend's daughter? It just didn't seem right at all. Someone must be pulling the strings, it was the only explanation she could think of. Maybe Mathias, the husband, he certainly would have a lot to gain from the whole thing. His wife would become ruler and he would rule alongside her. Or it could have been the council. Elsa didn't know what kind of king Hakon was. Maybe the council members hated him so they had them killed and to avert suspicion, they played it off saying Arendelle did it. The same thing could have been said about another kingdom. Maybe another kingdom wanted to go to war with Jeparth so they pretended that Arendelle was the enemy and not them to give them an advantage. There were just too many possibilities for Elsa's liking. Too many. How was Elsa supposed to narrow it down?

"What do we do?" Elsa asked her council.

"For now," Anton said, "we are preparing the war ships and our troops just in case if Jeparth wish to throw something at us."

"Okay," Elsa agreed, "but we only fight only to defend. I don't want Arendelle to start any battles. I don't want innocent lives to be at stake."

Unfortunately, Elsa added in her head, due to the Queen's inability to listen to Arendelle, they will be.

"We agree ma'am," Magnus said.

"Keep trying with the negotiations," Elsa said. "I want to avoid any bloodshed if possible."

"Yes, your majesty," Magnus said.

"Well gentlemen," Elsa said looking around at them all. "It seems as we are going to war."

* * *

Jack was outside with Leif, Helena, Heidi and Josef playing in the snow and having a furious snowball fight. So far the children were winning but it was uneven. Jack was outnumbered and outmatched. Sure he was the spirit of winter but Leif was sneaky with his powers. Jack looked up at the balcony that led into Elsa's study. He was kind of hoping that she would come down and help him in his fight against the children. While Jack was in his thoughts, a snowball whacked into the side of his head.

"Ow," Jack said rubbing his head.

"That's another point to us Papa," Leif sang.

"Oh, you are so going to get it," Jack said throwing another snowball at Leif which caused him to get a face full of snow.

When Leif got his, he started to cry. Jack got worried. Did he by any chance actually hurt his son? Jack rushed forward to make sure he was fine but Leif stopped crying and threw a massive snowball at Jack which hit him. Jack was knocked down onto the snow filled ground. He couldn't believe he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. Leif and the others rushed up to him and they were all holding snowballs.

"Surrender Papa," Leif said.

"Yes, surrender Uncle Jack," the others sang.

"Alright," Jack said throwing his hands up in defeat, "I surrender. You guys win."

"Oh happy days," the children sang and they did a little jig which made Jack grin.

They then headed back into the castle and the kids went straight to get cleaned up for dinner. Jack made his way along the corridor and into Elsa's study but she wasn't in there. He checked their bedroom and she wasn't in there either. He continued walking around the castle and eventually came into the view of Anna who was in her bedroom.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack asked popping his head into her room.

"In her council room," Anna said.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Anna shrugged. "It sounded important."

Jack wasn't worry though. Elsa was often summoned to her council meetings in a hurry. Those men consider a goat disappearing from Arendelle to be important. Jack just grinned and hummed to himself as he made his way along to dinner. The children were already there with Kristoff who was telling them to be quiet as they were in a hurry to have dinner. Jack, now chortling, took his seat at the table as Anna came in and took hers.

They waited and dinner was served. Jack looked at Elsa's empty seat. She often was late to dinner. Usually it was because she was so caught up with all her work that she actually forgot to eat sometimes. It was usually Anna or Jack to remind her that people actually wanted to see her. Elsa would always laugh at this. Jack was halfway through his meal when Elsa came in. She wasn't alone but it looked like she had the rest of the staff with her. Elsa took her spot at the table but she didn't sit down. Jack stopped eating at once and so did the rest of them. It looked like Elsa was about to make an announcement. It must be important judging by the grave one on her face. Elsa then cleared her throat and spoke.

"I am sad to inform you all that the kingdom of Jeparth has declared war on Arendelle," Elsa said sounding very grave indeed.

Jack's mouth dropped open. War? But why?

"Why?" Anna asked.

"It seems as if an Arendelle spy had assassinated their king last week," Elsa told them all.

An Arendelle spy? Jack's head was buzzing. He knew was untrue. Elsa would never agree to something like that. It was so unlike her. Jack knew instantly that someone else setting them up. It was the only thing he could think of that would explain this. No one from Arendelle would do this. He was sure of it, least of all Elsa. When Jack looked around at everyone else, he could see that they were all thinking the same thing he was thinking. He and Anna exchanged worrying looks.

"So what does this mean?" Anna asked.

"It means we go to war," Elsa answered sadly.

* * *

Hans was in his room getting ready. Soon he and his brother will be heading off to Arendelle to perform a mission of their own. Mathias had told his wife that they were going off on a secret recon mission to see what Arendelle was up now that war had been declared between the two kingdoms. Helga agreed to this instantly and set up a ship that would allow Mathias and his men to head off to Arendelle. Unknown to Helga, they were really going there for another reason. One that Hans was sure that Helga wouldn't agree to even though it would probably win the war for them straight away.

Mathias came into Hans' room looking excited. Mathias plan was working perfectly. Helga had no idea what Mathias was up to and Hans and Mathias both planned to keep it that way. However Mathias did have to deal with their older brother in the Southern Isles as their brother knew that Mathias was married to Queen Helga and would have heard about the declaration of war. Luckily their brother bought the story that everyone else had bought. Mathias was happy about this though. Their brother had offered them his support which Mathias agreed to and so did Queen Helga. The Southern Isles would help with the war itself but not with what Mathias was planning. His older brother, the King, would not agree to any of Mathias' plan even though it benefitted the Southern Isles greatly. Besides, Hans was not supposed to be free. The brother had found out that he had escaped and sent men looking for him. Thankfully he didn't suspect any of his relatives at all for helping him. Hans had to commend Mathias' ability to lie and to charm their older brother. He really didn't see what was in front of his eyes but Hans knew that the Southern Isles could see that the reason that Queen Helga was declaring war was actually a decent one. Hans was surprised by one thing though; he was sure that his older brother didn't want to annoy Queen Elsa since the whole incident that he caused in Arendelle but he guess his older brother's true allegiance lay within his family.

"Is it time?" Hans asked Mathias also looking excited.

"Indeed it is my brother," Mathias responded.

"Then I guess it's time for us to do what we do best," Hans said grinning.

"Of course," Mathias said matching Hans' grin.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	17. Preparing For War

**olimacproductions: Of course. This chapter proves it (how else does one fight a war? lol)**

**Chapter 17: Preparing For War**

Hans and Mathias boarded the ship that Helga had set up for them. Mathias had given Helga a kiss goodbye before he boarded the ship.

"Stay safe," she called out to Mathias.

"Always my love," Mathias called in return blowing her a kiss from the ship's deck.

The ship started to move. Hans grew more and more excited. Soon their plan will be put into action. Hans would soon have his revenge and the kingdom of Arendelle would soon be under his control. If their plan worked either Queen Elsa would be a puppet ruler with Hans pulling all the strings or Hans would be King after Arendelle had been conquered. Either way, Hans didn't really mind as long as nothing interfered with his plan to take over Arendelle. Hopefully Queen Helga would do exactly what Mathias said because technically, Arendelle would be under the control of Jeparth rather than just Hans but Mathias had promised to talk to Helga into making Hans the ruler. Helga may want to marry off Hans to Queen Elsa. Hans didn't mind too much if he was married off to Queen Elsa. Their plan of annulling her marriage was still a possibility.

Hans looked over at the waves crashing against the ship. He was enjoying this quite a bit actually. It felt good to be planning against the Queen who caused him so much distress. He grinned to himself. Mathias came up to Hans and they further discussed what they were going to put into action when they arrived in Arendelle. It will win them not only the war but the crown of Arendelle.

* * *

Jack was watching the sea of ships get loaded with all kinds of things that would help them in their war against Jeparth. Many men in armour were heading onto the ship. Another ship was about head to out to Jeparth on a mission to figure out what on Earth the whole war was about. Jack heard the captain announce cast off and the ship started slowly moving slowly out of the dock. Jack waved goodbye to the ship before he headed back to the castle.

He hadn't seen Elsa in a while. She had been busy trying to sort out battle plans and everything to do with the war. Jack often found Elsa in the company of her council men each of them trying to pull Elsa some way to do with the war.

* * *

Hans was leaning against the railing of the ship when he saw something on the horizon. It looked like another ship but not just any ship but an Arendelle ship. Hans grinned. Mathias came up beside them. He was grinning too. It seemed as if they were going to have some fun. Hans knew that the Arendelle ship was heading towards Jeparth and Hans also knew that if the ship made its way to Jeparth, then that could be a real problem for them.

Mathias ordered the captain to turn about the ship and to ready the cannons which the captain did so. The Arendelle ship came closer and closer. The Arendelle looked surprised at their move but they quickly regained themselves and started preparing. However the ship that Hans was on was much more prepared. The captained ordered the cannons to fire and they did so. Each cannonball was blasted high into the sky before they came down and smashed into the ship from Arendelle.

The sailors on that ship shrieked with terror as they tried to repair their ship from the damage that the cannonballs caused. The captained ordered another round to bet let off and more cannonballs slammed into the ship from Arendelle. The ship started taking on more and more water but it seemed as if the sailors had it all under control. The water level stopped within the ships as the men raced about to get it under control. The captain then gave an order to board the ship which they did, Hans included. They rummaged around and managed to find a few decent things here and there. When they had finished they all returned to their ship leaving the ship from Arendelle in distress.

* * *

The captain of the Arendelle ship, _Winter's Dawn_, watched as the men from Jeparth boarded their own ship with all their goodies. The captain swore to himself as the ship took off. He couldn't believe they had just attacked them like that. They had done nothing to provoke them into attacking. Guess all the nice things about Jeparth may in fact be fiction.

"What now sir?" asked his first mate.

"We find a port nearby to make repairs and then head back to Arendelle," the captain said. "The Queen will want to hear about this."

"Aye, aye sir," the first mate said saluting the captain.

The ship started to sail away. Despite numerous holes and damages in the ship, the men aboard the ship had managed to do temporary repairs on the ship in order to get them to the nearest port.

* * *

Hans watched as the ship from Arendelle floundered away trying to make repairs on their ship. Hans knew that their repairs would not hold them to Arendelle and would have to make port somewhere else, somewhere near. Hans knew there were a few ports nearby and a couple of them were loyal to Arendelle, so the ship would head to one of those. Mathias came towards Hans.

"Why didn't we sink it?" Hans asked him.

"Because Helga wouldn't like it and would start questioning us," Mathias answered. "We do not want Helga to be questioning us."

"Ah," Hans nodded.

* * *

The captain of the _Winter's Dawn_ set sail across the high seas and they eventually found a what they were looking for. It was the kingdom of Artheon that was just north of Arendelle and was part of Norway. Artheon was a loyal trade partner of Arendelle and provided Arendelle with warm furs while Arendelle provided ice as Artheon would get very, very hot in the summer. The ship headed towards the docks and managed to dock in one of the ports there. The captain got out and headed towards the Harbour Master's office.

It took the captain a while to try and find it. He had only been to Artheon before and that was many years ago when he was just a cabin's boy in search of an adventure. He asked many people around him for directions and they were happy to point him in the right direction. Soon the captain found the right place and headed inside. The man behind the counter looked busy so the captain waited and then the man spoke.

"I am the Harbour Master," he said. "What do you require?"

"I am the captain of the ship _Winter's Dawn_ and in need of urgent repairs," the captain said. "Do you think there is someone here who can help me?"

"Yes," the Harbour Master said.

Twenty minutes later, the captain was walking out with some men laden with supplies that would help repair his ship. The captain led them out to the dock where his ship was waiting, in need of the repairs. The captain told the men what was wrong and what needed fixing. The men nodded and got the sailors aboard the ship to help. The captain knew that this would take a while so he sent men to stock up on supplies so they could make the journey to Arendelle at a faster and more comfortable.

* * *

Elsa was in her war room alongside her council men. They were all leaning over a map of the surrounding area with little figurines to symbolise men and ships. Elsa and the men had been moving them about for the last hour trying to come up with plans that would help win this war. So far, they had come up with a few strategies but they didn't know what Jeparth was planning. Elsa had no idea what Jeparth was going to do. She had never seen them in a war before so she didn't know what kinds of things they did during battle. It was rather confusing. But they did have the same advantage on their side.

"Perhaps her majesty could freeze the fjord?" Anton suggested. "In case they come."

"I would not like to use my powers in battle Anton," Elsa said moving around the table to reposition some figures. "I don't like adding fuel to the fire that I am a monster."

"But-" Anton began but Elsa cut him off.

"However," Elsa continued, "if I must, I must. I will do anything to protect Arendelle and its people. You have my word on that."

"Of course your majesty," Anton said giving a small bow.

Elsa continued to look at the map before she spoke again.

"Is there a place where we can send people?" she asked. "The women, the children, everyone who is not fighting. If Jeparth means business, Arendelle could be in serious danger. I do not want innocent lives paying a price they should never pay."

"Yes," Magnus replied. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona as kindly agreed to take everyone that we need to send."

"Excellent," Elsa said. "A trip to Germany would do them all nicely. Jeparth would certainly not expect it."

"Of course your majesty," Magnus said.

"I want the boats prepared to set sail by tomorrow," Elsa ordered. "We cannot delay anymore. I fear that if we wait too long, Jeparth will take us by surprise."

"I agree," Anton said. "Will her majesty also accompany the citizens to Corona?"

"No," Elsa said sternly. "Queen Helga has made this feel personal and I cannot leave my kingdom at a time of most importance."

Anton bowed low and then headed off to give the orders. Elsa also headed out of the room. She knew what she had to do next. She had to make sure Anna and Kristoff and their children were safe. She didn't want them in the mix of war. She soon found Anna and Kristoff in their room. Elsa knocked and entered.

"How's it going with the war planning?" Anna asked.

"Okay I think," Elsa said taking a seat. "Listen, there are ships bound to Corona to get people out of harm's way. I want you two and your children on the next one tomorrow."

"Why?" Anna said.

"It could get dangerous," Elsa said. "I've just received word that the Southern Isles may be joining Jeparth in attacking. I can't risk your safety."

"I'll only go if you come," Anna said stubbornly.

"Of course I'm coming," Elsa lied while smiling. "Leif will be with us as well."

Anna's face softened. "Excellent. I'll go get the children packing."

Anna then rushed off out the room. Kristoff then turned to Elsa.

"You're not coming, are you?" he asked.

"Just make sure she's on that ship." Elsa said before she got up and left the room as well.

* * *

Hans was in his cabin when he felt someone shaking him. Hans quickly opened his eyes and he found Mathias grinning over him. Hans knew that they had arrived. He quickly got out of bed and headed up onto the deck and stared out. He could see Arendelle. They had arrived under the cover of darkness. Arendelle wouldn't even know they were there. Mathias gave an order to have the ship pull around Arendelle so they wouldn't be seen when morning came. The captain did so and soon the people of Arendelle wouldn't see them when daylight came. Mathias rubbed his hands together and Hans knew that this was it. It was time for them to put their plan together.

A boat was then lowered and Hans and Mathias both got into it alongside Arvid and some other men. Arvid was going to prove himself very useful for this part of the mission. According to spies, Arendelle was planning to unload its citizens to another kingdom to make sure they won't get hurt. Hans didn't know which kingdom though. It didn't matter though. As long as they succeeded tonight, it wouldn't matter if Queen Elsa sent her people to China. Tonight was all that mattered.

"Ready?" Hans asked Arvid.

"Ready," Arvid said.

* * *

The next morning Elsa was looking around making sure that everyone that needed to was going on the ship ready to go to Corona. Anna and Kristoff and their children have already made their way to it and were hopefully going to board it. Judging by Elsa's experience with Anna, Elsa didn't know if they would go through with it. At the moment, Elsa was looking for Leif, she couldn't find him anywhere. She asked everyone, Kai, Gerda, Jack and everyone she came across to find him. Jack had gone for a fly around and came back shaking his head. Elsa had doubled and tripled check his room and the people heading to the docks but he wasn't there. Elsa then came to a horrible realisation.

Leif was gone.

**A/N: What's going to happen next? I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	18. The Kid In Kidnapping

**olimacproductions: Damn that would have been so much better. Don't worry, I have a childish mind too =)**

**Chapter 18: The Kid In Kidnapping**

Hans and his men watched as Arvid snuck into the darkness. Hans let an evil grin consume his face. Soon, Arvid would return with the Crown Prince in his arms and all will be right. Hans knew that Arvid didn't have a lot of time. Queen Elsa was unloading her people to a faraway kingdom and he knew that she would dear leave behind her precious son who also happens to be her heir to her kingdom.

"Now what?" a man asked.

"Now we wait," Mathias said.

* * *

Arvid slipped into the darkness and headed into Arendelle. He pulled his hood down lower to obscure his face. They may not know him here in Arendelle but he couldn't take that risk. If someone did recognise him and raised the alarm then he would never be able to complete his mission and that was something that he couldn't afford to do.

Arvid soon saw the castle of Arendelle come into view. He snuck forward. The gates would undoubtedly be closed and locked. Arvid had another idea though. He took off his backpack from his back and pulled out a grappling hook attached to a long end of rope. He threw the hook high and it got caught on the battlements of the castle war. Arvid tugged on the rope to make sure it was steady before he started climbing up the wall. He soon reached the top and then he scaled down the other side.

Arvid found himself in the courtyard of the castle. It wasn't covered in ice which Arvid was thankful for. He didn't think he could have crossed ice without ice skates. He hurried along the courtyard but he didn't take the front door in. He soon found a balcony window and he climbed up to it using his grappling hook again. His carefully swung his feet over the railing and onto the balcony making sure he wasn't making a single sound. If he was heard, then it would make his mission that much harder.

He pulled on the handle and not to his surprise found it locked. He took out his lockpicks and started on the door. It didn't take him much time to hear the small click as the lock was picked. He opened the door and headed inside carefully closing the balcony doors behind him. He found himself in a handsome looking bedroom. Arvid didn't know who it belonged to or cared. He tiptoed across the room and then he heard a snore coming from the bed. Arvid wheeled around a got quite a shock.

He had wandered into the bedroom of Queen Elsa herself. She wasn't alone though. Her husband Prince Jack was sleeping right alongside her. Arvid held his breath. He did not want to be caught sneaking around Queen Elsa's bedroom by Queen Elsa. Arvid hated the cold. He did not want to be turned into a popsicle. He tiptoed across the room. He had a nasty feeling as if someone was watching him. Every so often, he would turn around to the royals and found to his relief, them still snoring away. His hand landed on the doorknob of the door. He carefully turned it and opened the door. It opened with a kind of squeaking noise which made Arvid tense up slightly but the Queen and the Prince did not wake up. Arvid opened the door just enough for him to squeeze out of it. He closed the door very gently and then straightened up as he found himself in the hallway outside.

He carefully moved along it. He wasn't exactly sure which bedroom belonged to the young prince. He tried several doors. He found Elsa's study which Arvid decided to have a look around. He didn't find anything of use unfortunately. He was hoping that he would find some kind of battle plans or something that would earn him a bonus from Mathias. The only thing he found were laws drawn up that required Queen Elsa's signature on them. The laws weren't anything exciting. They were about taxes and trades. Arvid decided not to hover anymore. He decided to move on.

He continued down the hallway. He tried every door along it but nothing. He was sure that Prince Leif would be sleeping near his parents. Maybe that was only true when he was a baby and was in a nursery. Arvid soon got lost wandering around the castle. He had thought he was still going along the corridor that was outside Queen Elsa's bedroom but obviously not. He had taken some kind of turn and a turn after that. Before he knew it, he was probably on the other side of the castle. Arvid tried doors after that. He knew he was being a lousy thief and kidnapper. Hans hadn't provided much information on the castle and no one else managed to get any information on the layout. Arvid should have figured out where to go before he actually did the mission but he knew there wasn't much time. Prince Leif was scheduled to leave tomorrow. Arvid didn't have much time.

Arvid managed to find the bedroom of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff. They were sound sound asleep. Arvid closed the door and tried the rooms around them. He found their children in different rooms sleeping nearby. Arvid considered that if he couldn't find Prince Leif, they may be a good cancellation prize. They were still royal and Elsa still loved them dearly. But it was the Crown Prince he was after. Arvid continued along the corridor. He was struck by a thought. Maybe the children slept in nearby rooms but that wasn't much luck. He then found himself back in a familiar corridor. He soon realised that he was back outside Queen Elsa's bedroom. He decided to try from the top.

A clocked chimed nearby which made Arvid jump slightly. He was running out of time. He continued along the corridor and he saw the place which he had turned. He walked passed it. He soon opened a door and he felt his breath disappear from him. A sleeping boy with white hair lay in a bed in the room he was in. Arvid had found him. Arvid tiptoed towards him. He didn't want to wake him in case he would wake up and freeze the intruder. Arvid carefully placed gloves on the boy's hands. He knew that was the way to stop the powers. Hans had told him all about Queen Elsa's gloves. Arvid then gaged the boy which woke him up. Leif struggled against Arvid but Arvid managed to tie him up and place a hood over his head. Leif then was swung over his shoulder and Arvid opened his balcony door and using his grappling hook, climbed back down.

Arvid didn't know how much time he had before an alarm was raised but Arvid was lucky. He didn't meet any guards. It wasn't until Arvid had thought that did his luck did end. A guard came out of nowhere and Arvid hid in the shadows. Arvid held his breath and the guard passed. Arvid then continued. He could feel ice and frost forming around him. He hated dealing with these ice people but he continued onwards. He then headed to the main gate. He managed to open it and slip out of it. He raced into Arendelle. He was lucky as he didn't meet anyone else. He then raced to meet Mathias.

* * *

Hans was growing more and more impatient. Where was Arvid? He thought to himself. He had gone a rather long time. Maybe Arvid had chickened out. Nah, from what Mathias had told him, Arvid wasn't one for chickening out. Arvid could have gotten caught though. Hans didn't really want to have to go on some kind of rescue mission. It would be hard to get Arvid back while having to face the wrath of Queen Elsa and her husband Prince Jack. Hans didn't like the fact that they could both control ice and snow. That could be a serious problem for them. If their plan worked then they wouldn't have to deal with it.

Hans looked back at his pocket watch. Arvid was certainly taking his sweet time. He hoped that Arvid was doing something useful with the extra time he was taking. Maybe like getting some kind of battle plans they could use or maybe by killing Prince Jack or something along those lines. Maybe they should kill Queen Elsa. With the future King under their soon-to-be control, Arendelle would be theirs. Hans pondered why he didn't think of this before but then he realised that Queen Elsa would be an asset if she could be controlled.

"Is that Arvid?" Mathias said suddenly.

Hans could see what Mathias was talking about. A figure was running towards him and as it got closer, Hans could see that it was indeed Arvid. Arvid came into towards them, panting slightly.

"Did you get him?" Mathias asked him.

For an answer, Arvid threw what he had been carrying on his shoulder. Mathias took off the hood and it revealed Prince Leif. A wide smile appeared on both Hans' and Mathias' face.

"Well done," Mathias said.

* * *

Elsa was in hysterics. Leif couldn't be found anywhere at all. Where was Leif? Elsa had a nasty thought that he had been taken in the middle of the night. She questioned everyone but no one had the answers she wanted. Elsa went slightly crazy. Ice started to form everywhere and blizzards shook Arendelle but the citizens didn't mind. Their prince had been stolen away from them. Elsa couldn't do anything anymore. She broke down and collapsed on her bed. Her son had been taken from her. Why? He hadn't warranted this at all. He was innocent. Completely innocent.

Elsa still hung onto the hope that Leif would show up eventually. Jack had flew off looking for him somewhere and Elsa was desperately hoping that Jack would come back with Leif in his arms. Jack came back after a while still shaking his head. Elsa could see that Jack was getting extremely worried too. Not a single trace of Leif could be found anywhere and that scared Elsa beyond anything she had felt before, even beyond the fear she felt when Pitch's fear had consumed her.

Elsa had to deal with another problem as well. Anna was refusing to leave because of Leif. She had instructed Kristoff to take the children and go but Elsa wasn't having one word of it. She had forced Anna onto the ship and even made false promises that she would follow once Leif had been rescued. Anna had luckily bought then but Kristoff knew that Elsa wouldn't follow them. Elsa had told Kristoff to take his family and go which Kristoff didn't do very willingly but he did anyway.

* * *

Anna boarded the ship heading for Corona very half heartily. She had hoped that Elsa would be coming alongside her but she knew that Elsa was very concerned about Leif and Anna was too. She felt like such a traitor leaving like this but Elsa had made it very clear that she could go with her children. Anna didn't like doing this. It felt like running away and Anna didn't like that feeling. She would much rather stay and help Elsa defeat Jeparth. The only reason she was going was because Kristoff was making her and Anna had to think of her children. They needed their mother. Besides, Elsa would come when Leif had been found.

Anna watched more people get on and soon their ship was fully loaded. The ship was getting ready to set sail. Anna watched as the ship headed out of the dock. She didn't want to be on it. She could see Arendelle moving slowly away. She could see Elsa on the docks waving to her. Anna wondered if this would be the last time she would see her sister.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this kind of short chapter. Please review =)**


	19. The Letter

**Chapter 19: The Letter**

_One Week Later_

Anna arrived in Corona with her husband and children safe and sound. Anna couldn't help but feel like she's being useless. She wanted to be back in Arendelle trying to help find Leif and defeat Jeparth but alas no. She was in Corona all safe and whatnot. Anna hated that. She knew that she should be putting her family first. She should be thinking about Josef, Helena and Heidi. So that was why she boarded the ship.

Rapunzel met them when they got off the dock. Anna smiled when she saw her old friend and Rapunzel smiled back.

"Where is Elsa?" Rapunzel said looking behind Anna as if Elsa would suddenly appear. "And Jack? And of course Leif?"

"Well Elsa is coming later due to a problem," Anna explained.

"What kind of problem?"

"Leif got kidnapped," Kristoff said gravely.

"What?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "How? Why?"

"We don't know how or why I'm afraid," Anna said. "My theory is that someone snuck into the castle in the dead of night and took Leif."

"But why?" Rapunzel repeated. "Was it to win the war? Like use Leif as leverage?"

"Possibly," Anna shrugged.

Rapunzel ran her fingers through her brown hair in disbelief. She soon managed to calm down and invite them all back to the castle.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Elsa was at a total lost. She didn't know what to do. She had men searching for Leif but nothing. Every time one of them came back, Elsa would get her hopes up only for them to be shattered. Every time they failed, it seemed to take more of Elsa away until there was nothing left.

Jack was the same as Elsa. He spent all day and all night searching. Elsa still hung onto that hope that somehow Jack would managed to fix everything and bring Leif home but that was slowly transforming into false hope. Jack did have one advantage though. He could fly which meant he had an aerial view of the land. He could see things that one maybe wouldn't be able to be seen from the ground.

Elsa was currently on her way to her council room. They had summoned her due to important new information they had just received. Elsa pushed open the door and the murmurings behind it stop immediately.

"Your majesty," Anton said getting to his feet and bowing.

"Cut that out," Elsa said sharply. "You said you had news about my son. What is it?"

For answer, Magnus passed Elsa a parchment note.

_Queen Elsa,_

_If you want your Prince back, surrender now or he will be killed._

_If you choose to surrender, come alone to the edge of the forest at midnight tonight. If you do not come alone, the Prince will pay the price._

_Jeparth_

Elsa read the note. Her eyes getting narrower and narrower as she did. The more she read the more she didn't like it at all. She had a choice to make, her kingdom or her son. Elsa felt like between a rock and a hard place. As a Queen her duty is to her kingdom but as a mother her duty is to her family. Elsa would give up anything for her son, anything but Arendelle? Elsa looked over at the council men. She could imagine them saying things like 'there is another way' or 'have an ambush waiting and trick them' but Elsa couldn't risk her son's life. She wouldn't risk it for anything.

"You can't possibly think of going," Anton said. "It's clearly a trap. They will kill Prince Leif whether you go or not."

"I know that," Elsa said.

But I can't take that chance, she added in her head. Her son was precious to her. Too precious. Her recent miscarriage had woken her up to how precious life is. She couldn't risk Leif but if she went, she could be risking her own life and potentially Arendelle as well. But as a mother, she must do what is right by her family.

"So you're not going?" Magnus asked carefully.

"Of course not," Elsa snapped. "I'm not stupid. I'm not going to walk willingly into a trap am I?"

"We are glad to hear that ma'am," Anton said. "Arendelle needs you."

Elsa got her feet.

"If that is all?" she said looking around at each of her men.

"That is all, your majesty," Anton said.

Elsa quickly left the room. She knew what she had to do, even if it meant total disaster for her, for Arendelle…and for her son.

* * *

Jack was busy flying around. He had been flying non-stop for several days now. He could not give up. Leif was at stake. He could not give up, he kept repeating to himself. He continued to fly around. His eyes were busy scanning the ground. Every so often he would see something that looked like a person moving in the trees but it would always end up being some kind of animal like a deer. Jack moved on.

Jack continued to soar high. He had made a decision that if he couldn't find Leif, he would call in the Guardians. He decided to fly there now. He flew as fast as he could towards the North Pole. He didn't have a lot of time and he couldn't afford to waste any second of it. The North Pole soon came into view and Jack's feet touch the soft snowy ground. North's workshop was just ahead of him. He raced towards it and he burst into the door.

"Woah, Jack," North said. "Calm down."

"I cannot," Jack said breathing heavily.

"What's the matter?" Tooth had suddenly appeared. She looked nervous. The hurried and anxious look on Jack's face made Tooth even more concerned.

"Leif got kidnapped," Jack explained.

"What?" Bunnymund and Sandy had just joined the group. They both had roared with outraged at Jack's words.

"Yes," Jack said. "I need help. I've looked for days and cannot find him. He's somewhere out there and I need to find him."

Jack could feel his voice getting higher and higher as he spoke. His words were thick with tears. The Guardians got the importance of the situation immediately.

"We're ready for action Jack," North said. "Tell us the whole story on the way."

They all clambered into North's sled and they took off into the night sky. Along the way, Jack told them all about the war that Arendelle was currently under after the kingdom of Jeparth had so foolishly waged war against them because they believed that someone from Arendelle had murdered their king. Tooth looked the most shocked at this. She asked if it was and judging by the looks on the other Gaurdians' faces, they all thought the same thing too. Jack quickly denied that it was someone from Arendelle but Jack had a nagging thought at the back of his brain. Just because Elsa didn't send anyone, that didn't mean someone sent themselves. Jack had no idea what went on inside someone's brain.

There was silence following Jack's story. They all appeared to be thinking. Jack was glad of the silence. It gave him more time to think about places that he hadn't looked yet for Leif. His mind searched the entire area. He had looked around Elsa's ice palace and Oaken's trading post. He had searched the town area among several other people. The docks and fjords had been searched. Jack racked his brain for more places that he hadn't looked but he couldn't think of anything. Jack looked at the other Guardians. He could see their brains hard at work as well. Jack hoped they were thinking about the same things he was thinking.

"Funny place for a ship," Tooth suddenly said.

"What?" Jack said sharply turning around at her.

"You would think it would be in the docks," Tooth continued.

"What ship?" Jack asked sounding more and more anxious.

"That one of course," Tooth said pointing.

Jack followed where Tooth was pointing and he could see indeed a ship there. Jack didn't recognise it. He didn't think it was an Arendelle ship. It certainly wasn't sporting the Arendelle colours. If it wasn't Arendelle then that could only mean one thing…

"I'm going to go check it out," Jack said.

"Okay," North said pulling on his reins. "We'll wait here."

Jack flew down. It was dark so they wouldn't be able to see him even with the amulet around his neck. He could see men that he didn't recognise. They certainly weren't Arendelle sailors. They must be men from Jeparth, Jack thought as he watched them hard at work. He paused to listen into a couple of men's conversation.

"Do you think she'll come?" one of them asked.

"It's her son, of course she'll come," the other said.

Elsa. Leif. Jack's head was spinning. They were referring to Elsa and Leif. Jack had to go back to Arendelle and warn the others. Jack quickly flew back up where the Guardians were waiting for him.

"It's the place alright," Jack said.

"Full speed to Arendelle North," Bunnymund said.

North quickly started up his sled again and they flew as fast as he could in the direction of Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa was pacing in her room. It was nearly time. She heard the clock chime eleven times. It would take her a bit of time to get there. Elsa quickly got changed out of her regal outfits into something more along the lines of commoner. Elsa quickly threw a cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood down low. She quickly excited her bedroom and walked down the corridor. She hid in the shadows when Gerda walked past carrying a bunch of plates. She could not afford being seen. If she was seen then her plan was ruined.

Elsa excited the castle and headed down the steps. She quietly opened the gates and headed out into Arendelle. She looked up at the massive clock tower in Arendelle and found she only had forty minutes left till the deadline. It didn't seem like that long of time. She quickened her pace. She soon found herself outside the forest just as the clock chimed twelve times. She waited patiently. She lowered her hood while looking around.

"Well, well," said a voice. "She came."

Elsa turned around. Two men were standing by her. Elsa noticed immediately they weren't wearing the colours of Jeparth.

"Where is my son?" she demanded.

"Patience," said the man who had spoken before. "We are instructed to take you to him."

"Then take me to him then!"

"As her majesty wishes," the man said nodded to something behind Elsa.

Elsa didn't have time to turn around. She felt something struck her head and she collapsed. Everything went black.

"Look she's waking up," Elsa could hear voices all around her. They sounded as if they were far away.

Elsa snapped her eyes open. She found herself tied up against the mast of a ship. She could feel gloves on her hands. They weren't taking any chances it seemed. She could feel the eyes of many people and Elsa looked around at each of them. She then heard footsteps coming closer and closer towards her. Elsa looked up. A man approached. Elsa didn't know the man but she felt he looked similar.

"Queen Elsa," said the man bowing, "I'm glad you have joined us on our little venture."

"Where is my son?" Elsa demanded.

"Oh he is safe," the man said, "as long as you do what you're told of course," he added with a small grin.

"If you guarantee me his safety, I will do what you want," Elsa said bitterly.

"I knew you would be reasonable."

"May I ask who I am addressing?"

"Oh where is my manners?" the man said laughing. "The name is Prince Mathias."

Prince Mathias? That name rang a bell for Elsa and then she realised. Prince Mathias is the husband of Queen Helga. It seemed that Prince Mathias was the one who had ordered the kidnapping of her son. It figures that an underhand war would use underhand tactics to win.

"What do you want with me?" Elsa asked.

"Oh it's not _me_," Mathias said. "Rather my brother."

More footsteps could heard and Elsa looked up. Her heart sank as she looked into the eyes of a man she thought she would never see again.

It was Hans.

**A/N: Just a heads up, a lot of assignments coming up which mean that updates could be slow, sorry. So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	20. Gone

**Chapter 20: Gone**

Elsa looked into the eyes of a man she thought she would never see again. Hans, the man who betrayed her sister, Arendelle and of course Elsa, herself. Elsa felt intense loathing build up inside of her as she continued to stare into the eyes of that horrible man. Now it makes perfect sense to her. Of course Jeparth would have assumed that Arendelle were the bad guys. Just look at who the Queen has for a husband. Elsa always thought that it was Queen Helga who was the one refusing to listen to Arendelle but it seemed as if she may have had someone whispering into her ears this entire time.

Elsa now knew everything. It was as clear as day now. Clearly Mathias and Hans organised this war. Elsa would stake her crown that it was them who arranged for an 'Arendelle' spy to murder King Hakon and it was them who arranged to have her son kidnapped right from her bedroom. Elsa looked from one brother to another. It seemed to her as if evil was genetic. Elsa then turned to face Hans again.

"So it's you eh?" she said. "I should have known."

"Surprise," Hans said with a grin consuming his face.

"I thought your older brother had you imprisoned for your crimes," Elsa said. "But I guess breaking out of prison is clearly a talent of your brother."

"Well guess who the know-it-all is," Mathias nodded.

"Let me guess," Elsa turned to Mathias, "you arranged someone to sneak into my castle, find my son and steal him away into the night?"

"Right again," Mathias nodded and then his face hardened. "Since we're on the topic of your son, remember our little deal?"

"How could I forget it?" Elsa said through gritted teeth.

"Excellent," Mathias rubbed his hands together.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well we are currently on our way back to Jeparth," Mathias explained. "Once there you will surrender to her majesty, my wife, Queen Helga and admit to everything."

"Like?"

"Like how you had her husband killed."

"I didn't, you obviously did."

"She's a smart one isn't she Mathias?" Hans said.

"Smart yes," Mathias nodded, "but smart can dangerous." Mathias paused and then continued. "Once you have done all that, I will take over. You will not say anything but nod and agree. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Elsa said bitterly.

"Because if you do anything against the plan, we _will _kill your son, is that clear?"

"Yes," Elsa continued to speak in the same tone.

"Excellent," Mathias said. "It appears as if you will be no trouble at all."

Elsa didn't respond to that. Instead she changed the subject.

"How long till we're in Jeparth?" she asked.

"Oh a long time unfortunately," Mathias said looking quite grave. "We have to dock in a nearby kingdom for a few weeks to stock up and to give the men a rest."

Elsa was thinking hard. Leif had to be on the ship, he had to be. They wouldn't leave him in Arendele where he could be discovered by Jack or by any of the others. So when they docked, Elsa would look for Leif. He is probably being controlled the same way she was; by threatening those that he loved most and in this case it was probably her. Elsa's head was forming a plan. When she got the chance, she would find her son. Once she had him, there would be no stopping them. If they got to this kingdom before she had a chance to rescue Leif, then it would have to be plan two; leave some kind of calling card or have someone see her so Jack would know where to go. It was her only chance to save Leif, save Arendelle and save herself.

Elsa looked back up at Mathias. He was grinning again. Why was he grinning? Elsa then felt something hard come into contact with the back of her head. Elsa passed out. She awoke, she didn't know how long later in what looked like one of the jail cells on the ship. Her head was throbbing; two blows in one day could not be a good thing. Elsa then looked around her cell. It wasn't a large cell but it was big enough. Her feet and hands were chained up and she could still feel the gloves on her hands. There would be no using her powers in the cell and besides if she did anything, Leif would be in danger. She wouldn't risk her son's life for anything, not even her own life.

"Leif," Elsa called out. She was hoping that Leif was down in these cells as well. Elsa's voice echoed around the room. Elsa called out again and again and her voice continued to echo through the area. She didn't get anything in reply. Elsa could only think of a few reasons why. Leif could be somewhere else, maybe Mathias or Hans had him up in a cabin on deck, maybe Leif was bound and gagged and couldn't answer that or maybe he wasn't even on board the ship, maybe he was back in Arendelle wherever Mathias had stashed him to keep him safe. Elsa then collapsed and cried.

* * *

Leif was in his cell. He was still bound and gagged from before. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He had been told that if he tried to do anything, escape or even use his powers then he would be putting his parents in danger. That guy, Mathias, had threatened his mother's life if he didn't behave. Leif didn't want to anything to happen to her, so he remained still and quiet.

Leif heard people coming down the stairs. He looked up and through the bars, he could see a few men who looked like they were carrying someone into a cell but he couldn't see who. They placed the person in the cell and then moved away. Leif still couldn't see who it was. The cell was at an angle that didn't allow him much sight. Leif then lay back against the wall of his cell and waited. Whoever that poor person was, they were potentially much better off than him.

The hours ticked by. Leif was starting to get bored. He had tried making up several games in the cell and so far he was in the middle of 'how to get out of here without risking the lives of his mother and father'. Leif was stuck. He wanted to cry out for his parents. He wanted his mother to come hug him and tell him it was going to be alright but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He needed to be strong and figure out something. Leif continued to think until he heard a groan. He guessed whoever was in the cell had finally woken up. Leif wasn't surprised to think that Mathias had probably knocked whoever it was unconscious. Leif continued to think.

"Leif," called out a voice.

Leif's heart stopped. He knew that voice. He would recognise that voice anywhere. It was the voice of his mother. He wanted to yell out, tell her that he was here and that he was okay. He could still hear his mother calling for him and Leif couldn't answer. Leif wanted to answer but he couldn't. He couldn't get the gag out of his mouth. He tried fumbling with it but he couldn't. He tried making some sounds but they were muffled by his gag. He heard his mother cry and that broke his heart even more. She probably thought that he wasn't here when he was. Leif had to get to his mother, but how?

* * *

Jack was in North's sled. They were flying as quickly as they could back towards Arendelle. Jack was getting more and more nervous. He should have stayed at the ship. He should have explored it. He could have potentially found Leif but then he may have not. It didn't make a lot of sense to him to have Leif on a ship if they were staying in Arendelle. Surely they would have some kind of safe house set up? But it may have still been worth something; maybe he would have found a clue or something. Right now though, Jack had to concentrate on getting to Elsa. Arendelle was getting closer and closer. Soon the sled touched down in the middle of the town square. As soon as it did, Jack bolted. He ran as fast as he can and even flown most of the way. He could feel the morning sun on the back of his neck as he did. He raced into the castle and up into his and Elsa's bedroom. He was calling Elsa's name as he did. Jack threw open their bedroom and he didn't find Elsa in it. He then raced to her study but she wasn't there either. Jack checked everywhere for Elsa but he couldn't find her anywhere. Jack then raced to the room where the advisors were. They looked surprised at Jack's sudden entry.

"Where is she?" he demanded at all of them.

For an answer, one of them handed Jack what looked like a letter. Jack read the letter and as he did, his heart sank. The reason that Elsa had gone was because of this letter, because of the threats made against their son. Elsa had sacrificed herself for their soon it looked like. The letter was so obviously a trap and yet Jack knew that Elsa wouldn't risk their son despite the risks or dangers. Jack collapsed in a chair and cried. Elsa was probably dead. They would have probably killed her on sight.

"There is a chance that she's still alive," said the same advisor that handed Jack the letter. It seemed as he was thinking the same thing he was.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, they kidnapped the Prince didn't they?" the man continued. "If it was to lure the Queen, maybe they need the Queen for more than giving up her life."

Jack stood up. "We don't stop searching until we find them."

"I agree your royal highness," the man said.

"Find them," Jack demanded. "I don't care how. Just do it."

Jack then raced from the room. He found the Guardians in the entrance hall. When Jack explained everything, they looked even more shocked.

"The ship," Tooth said.

"Let's go check it out," Jack said.

They all raced back to North's sled and clambered back in it. North then flew it back to where the ship was. Jack knew that once they found the ship, then they would either find Elsa, Leif or clues to where they were. Jack just hoped that they would be able to get there soon. Every second they waste could mean that Elsa or Leif gets a second closer to death. The sled flew across the sky and soon they came to the spot where Tooth had spotted the ship. Jack's heart sank even further.

The ship was gone.

* * *

Anna was walking around the castle gardens in Corona. She hated being here in Corona. Why did she leave? Think of your children, she kept telling herself over and over again. She watched Kristoff playing with her children. They all looked so happy. Soon Kristoff came over to her with a huge grin on her face.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kristoff nodded.

They both watched the children tackle Eugene who instantly declared war on them. He then chased them around the garden.

"When do you think Elsa will get here?" Anna asked.

She had been missing her sister terribly. She had hoped that Elsa would be in Corona by now with Leif safely out of harm's way but so far, she hadn't seen them. Anna looked at Kristoff who remained very still. Anna was then struck by a terrible thought.

"She's not coming," she said slowly.

"No," Kristoff shook his head.

Anna ran her fingers through her hair. She should have realised this long ago. Of course Elsa wouldn't come. Anna had foolishly believed she would come.

"You lied to me," Anna said in a dangerous voice to Kristoff.

"I didn't lie," Kristoff said.

"You didn't tell me the truth," Anna screamed. "My sister could be dead and I wouldn't have been there to help her."

Anna then collapsed in tears into Kristoff's arms. Kristoff held her steady.

"We have to stay here," he said. "Elsa knew what she was doing. We have to stay here to look after the citizens from Arendelle and our own children."

Anna didn't say anything. She just cried.

**A/N: So what's going to happen now? I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	21. A Prisoner

**olimacproductions: Yeah you're right (I included it a bit in this chapter). You can clearly see it in the movie.**

**TPATFan16: There may just have to be an ice war at some point, I'm thinking.**

**Chapter 21: A Prisoner**

That night, Anna had made a decision. She snuck out of the castle in the dead of night and down to the docks. A ship was leaving to Arendelle that night. The captain was a friend of Anna's and he had agreed to wait for her and leave in the night so Anna wouldn't be seen. For this, Anna was grateful. Anna was nearly at the docks when she heard something behind her. She stopped. She knew who it was.

"I know you're there Kristoff," she said turning around.

The man stepped into the moonlight and indeed it was Kristoff. They both exchanged looks with each other.

"Don't try to stop me," Anna continued. "My mind is made up."

"Anna, I've been married to you for over ten years," he said. "I know it's stupid not argue with you when you look so determined like you do now."

"I'm sorry. I just have to do this."

"Then do what you need doing," Kristoff said. "Just come back in one piece okay?"

Anna gave a small smile. "Look after them while I'm gone."

Kristoff pulled her into his arms.

"Always," he said giving her a kiss.

Anna then walked onto the ship and leaned against the railing and waved goodbye to Kristoff who waved back. The ship started to move. The captain led Anna to her cabin where Anna kicked off her shoes, placed her cloak on a hook and then got into bed.

* * *

When Kristoff woke the next morning, he looked over at Anna's empty side of the bed and sighed. He just hoped she would be alright. He reminded himself that she would be. She was, of course, going to see if Elsa was alright. He knew there would be no stopping her. She would have snuck back to Arendelle one way or another. He must as well just let her go and leave on good terms. He hated it when Anna was mad at him. It made him feel quite ill.

Kristoff hoped out of bed and headed to check on his children. They were, off course, already up. They had inherited Anna's love for not sleeping in. He would hope that when they got a little older that would change. Kristoff then headed down to breakfast but he bumped into Rapunzel and Eugene who were both for some reason, looking quite worried.

"We need to speak to you and Anna," Rapunzel said. "Do you know where she is?"

"Anna's not here," Kristoff said.

"Where did she go?" Eugene asked. "Into town?"

"No," Kristoff shook his head. "She was worried about Elsa and so she left to go back to Arendelle."

"How does she know?" Eugene asked. "We only found out this morning."

"Found out what?" Kristoff asked.

For an answer, Rapunzel showed Kristoff a letter. It was address to Anna, Rapunzel and himself and it appeared to be from one of Elsa's advisors. Kristoff took the letter and read it. The letter detailed that Elsa had received a note that told her that she must give herself up or her son will die. Kristoff knew instantly what had happened before the letter revealed it. Elsa had sacrificed herself for her son. Kristoff quickly read the rest of the letter and his fears were confirmed.

"Anna doesn't know," he said quickly.

"But we assumed that she did since you said she was worried about Elsa," Rapunzel said.

"She is," Kristoff said. "She was worried since Elsa never intended to come to Corona despite saying she was."

"Oh no," Rapunzel said. "When Anna gets to Arendelle…"

"I'm on it," Kristoff said. "Look after Josef, Helena and Heidi for me."

"Sure thing," Rapunzel said.

Kristoff tore back to his room and he started to pack.

* * *

It didn't take long for the ship that Anna was on to get back to Arendelle. The captain said that the wind had cut their journey in half for them and the waves and other conditions were on their side as well. Anna was glad of this. The sooner she was back in Arendelle, the better. The captain soon came to inform Anna that Arendelle was in sight. Anna headed out on deck and sure enough, she could see the familiar buildings. The ship docked at the docks and Anna walked off the gangplank and headed up to the castle. It took her a while as she was on foot but she managed to make it. When Anna got to the castle, Kai and Gerda both looked at her with surprised faces.

"You're royal highness," Gerda stammered. "We thought you were in Corona."

"I was but now I'm back here," Anna said. "Where's Elsa? I need to see her."

"You don't know?" Gerda continued to stammer.

"Know what?"

"Anna!" Jack came bursting down the stairs. "I guess you got that note that we sent."

"What note?" Anna's eyes narrowed.

Jack's face fell. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Elsa's gone," he said simply.

"Gone?" Anna whispered but then her voice got stronger. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean she got a note from those Jeparth people threatening Leif's life if she didn't give herself up. Elsa did and now she's gone."

Anna felt her legs weaken. Kai immediately grabbed her and held her up. Anna couldn't believe this. Elsa was gone. She had given herself up for her son. Anna knew why she did. She would do the same for any of her kids in a heartbeat. Still, Anna didn't think Elsa would be so reckless to walk straight into a trap. Anna eventually excused herself and headed up to her room. She collapsed on the bed and cried.

* * *

Elsa was still in the jail cell of the boat she was one. Her mind kept wandering from one bad scenario to another. She kept thinking the worse. Soon Arendelle would belong to Hans. It wouldn't belong to Queen Helga, no, Mathias would see that Hans assumed the throne. Then she would be some puppet for Hans' amusement. She would probably end up being married off to him as well. She shuddered at the thought. Leif would probably be killed. As heir, he would pose a huge threat to Hans. Elsa wouldn't let Hans touch him again though. She would tell Jack to take Leif and go, to fly away, maybe to the North Pole. The cold wouldn't bother Leif anyway. Elsa wouldn't know what would happen to Anna and Kristoff and their family. At least she knew that they were safe in Corona. Rapunzel would look after them. Jeparth wouldn't go after Corona. At least she hoped that they won't.

Everything that Elsa would know and love would soon be destroyed. But Elsa hadn't quite given up hope yet. She was still thinking that Jack would probably come to rescue her but that thought was fading more and more. Jack didn't know where she was. He could look everywhere and still not find her. Elsa knew that if she tried to escape, then Leif would be in danger. She had to find Leif and get him out first. Leif would be her first and only priority at this point in time. He had to be.

Elsa soon heard people moving around on deck. Elsa wondered what was going on. Soon she could hear other voices. Elsa looked through a crack in her cell wall and saw a town coming into view. Guess they had arrived at that kingdom Mathias was going on about. She soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looks like someone was coming to say hello, she thought. But the footsteps didn't stop at her cell. They went to another one instead. Elsa wondered which poor soul they were using as a pawn in Mathias' and Hans' twisted game for power. Elsa stayed on the ground of her cell as she watched the men enter the cell and pull out what looked like a young boy who was bound and gag. Elsa sat up. She would recognise that white hair anywhere.

It was Leif.

Elsa called and called Leif's name. The boy struggled with his capturers but it was no use. They were much bigger and stronger therefore they were able to get an upper hand on Leif in no time at all. That didn't stop Elsa from calling Leif.

"Quiet you!" one of the guards said shoving his hand through the bars and in the process shoved Elsa onto the ground. Elsa hit the ground hard. Pain spread through Elsa's body but she didn't care. Her thoughts were only on her son.

The men then proceeded to take Leif up the stairs and onto the deck and out of sight. Elsa stayed where the man had pushed her. Leif was on the ship and it looked like he was being unloaded. Elsa looked back through the crack in her wall. She could see Leif indeed being taken off the ship. His bounds had been taken off. Elsa knew that they wanted to appear as normal as possible. Elsa wanted to leave some sign that they were here but what? She couldn't use her powers. Her hands were gloved.

She could feel her desire to keep Leif safe flow through her and to help her loved ones at home. Suddenly ice started to form around her. Elsa grinned at it. Guess the gloves were useless after all. She then pointed her gloved hand at the crack in the wall. Her magic managed to go through it and it caused icicles to appear under the dock. Hopefully Jack or someone she knew would see it and raise the alarm.

* * *

Leif was brought up on deck. He was still struggling against his bonds but the guards didn't care. They were much bigger and tougher than Leif. Leif would love it if he could use his ice powers against them but it would be in vain. His mother's life was on the line. He couldn't risk it. Mathias came up to him.

"Now listen and listen carefully," he said. "We are going to untie you but make one wrong move and your mother will die, understand?"

Leif nodded slowly. Mathias looked happy. He ordered the guards to take off his bonds. Mathias gave him one last warning but Leif understood anyway. He wouldn't try anything, well not yet anyway. As soon as his mother was okay, he was going to go after Mathias and that evil brother of his. Leif was led down the gangplank with Mathias hand firmly on his shoulder. They were then led into town and they continue to walk for a while. Leif thought his feet would break. He was then bound and gagged again when they were out of town. Leif guessed that Mathias didn't want Leif to look like a prisoner while they were in town.

They didn't stop walking until they came to a small house in the woods. Mathias gave Leif one last look and Leif nodded. Mathias then untied Leif and then he knocked on the door. A woman and an elderly woman both answered the door. They smiled when they saw who was at the door.

"Mathias," said the younger woman, "how nice it is to see you again."  
"And you Thora," Mathias said.

"I see you come with a young friend," the elderly woman said.

"Yes I have Cristina, this is my dear nephew Bartholomeus," Mathias said gripping Leif's shoulder. "His parents died a long time ago and I have been looking after him ever since. Sadly I no longer can due to this dreadful war and I must do my honour for Jeparth."

"Ah of course," Cristina said nodding. "Dreadful, dreadful business."

"There is something else," Mathias said lowering his voice. "There are these people who claim that Bartholomeus is their son. They want to capture him and kill him."

"How awful," Thora said with her hand over her mouth.

"Yes," Mathias said. "So that's why I'm leaving him here. For his own protection."

"Yes, of course," Cristina said. "Bartholomeus will be safe here."

"Excellent," Mathias then turned to Leif. "Now you be a good boy Bartholomeus."

"Yes Uncle," Leif said trying not to sound bitter.

"Excellent," Mathias said. "I'll be back for him when this terrible war is over."

"We'll keep him safe," Thora said. "Come on Bartholomeus."

Leif did as he was told and he entered the small house with Thora and Cristina leading the way.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	22. The Lost Prince

**olimacproductions: Well I'm gonna try and avoid doing war bits as much as possible as they're basically all the same to write and I'm focusing on other parts at the moment.**

**TPATFan16: In answer to your question: right now.**

**Chapter 22: The Lost Prince**

The captain of _The Winter's Dawn_ was happy. His ship was nearly ready. Soon he will be heading back to Arendelle. He hadn't received much news from Arendelle but he had news for them. The attack that those men from Jeparth for starters. The ship was about to sail. All they needed to do was finish loading supplies onto it and soon they will be sailing away. It had taken them a while for their ship to be repaired. The damage from the naval battle had been great. The captain was not impressed with the other ship's actions. Well, it was to be expected. They think Arendelle is to be blamed for the death of their king. Obviously those in Jeparth don't listen to sense.

The captain watched as the final supplies were being loaded onto the ship. The captain checked his watch. They were making good time. He wanted to be back on the high seas as soon as possible. He watched as his cabin boy came racing towards him.

"All loaded captain," the boy said.

"Good job," the captain said. "Tell the men, we leave in an hour."

"Aye, aye captain," the boy saluted before he raced back towards the ship.

The captain was about to head towards the ship but then he noticed something. It was a boy with white hair being led off a ship and into town. The captain knew that boy anywhere. It was the Crown Prince of Arendelle. But what was he doing here? Had the Queen sent her son here to keep him out of harm's way? It certainly did seem like a likely choice. The Queen wouldn't want her son anywhere near danger. The captain shrugged and then headed back towards his ship. His men had finished preparations and an hour later, they were on their way back to Arendelle.

* * *

When Leif entered the two women's house, he was taken aback at how normal the house seemed. He had expected torture rooms and chains hanging up in the corner but instead it was your average, run of the mill house. The older lady, Cristina, led Leif into the kitchen and sat him down at the table while the younger lady, Thora, was busy making Leif a hot drink. Thora placed a mug with a steaming hot liquid in front of him. Leif took a sip. It was very good.

"It must have been simply awful to lose your parents," Cristina said to him.

"Yes it was," Leif decided it was best he not talk about things in detail. What if Mathias had told a contradicting story? It will cause Leif to be revealed and then Mathias would get angry and then kill his mother. "I'm sorry, I don't like talking about it."

"Understandable," Cristina said.

Leif thought that these two women must not know Mathias' plan. Maybe he should tell them what was going on. Mathias did in fact lie to them about who he really was. If they were really in on it, maybe they didn't know. Leif thought that may be tricky though. One may be in fact in Mathias' plan and was simply pretending for the other. It may be dangerous to reveal anything. He certainly didn't want to put his own life and his mother's life in danger. He would just have to wait. As long as he went along with the plan, he had nothing to worry about.

When Leif had finished his drink, Cristina led him up to a small bedroom that had a single bed and some drawers. It wasn't at all like his large magnificent bedroom back in Arendelle but then back there, he was Crown Prince Leif of Arendelle and here, he was simply Mathias' orphaned nephew Bartholomeus. Leif sat down on the bed. It was actually quite comfy. The two women smiled at him before they closed the door. Leif waited a bit before he opened the door and creped out. He paused to listen to their conversation.

"What a poor boy," Thora was saying.

"I agree," Cristina said. "Mathias is certainly a nice guy for taking him in."

"I agree," Thora nodded.

Their conversation then changed from one thing to another. Nothing of interest to Leif. Leif then slowly and carefully headed back to his room. They certainly did seem like nice women who were being tricked but then looks can be deceiving. Leif then had an idea. His Papa would certainly be looking for him. Leif snuck over to the window and opened it. He used his powers to cause snowflakes to appear on the tops of the trees. If his Papa was flying around, he most certainly would see them. Leif then shut the window and headed back over to his bed where he threw himself onto it. Leif closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Kristoff soon arrived in Arendelle. As soon as the gangplank was lowered, he raced down it. He didn't stop running until he arrived at the castle, panting. Gerda and Kai looked shocked to see him but he didn't care. He raced up to his bedroom and paused outside it to catch his breath. When he had done that, he slowly pushed open the door. He found Anna on the bed. It looked like she had been crying. Kristoff walked in and lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She then turned into him and started to cry on his shoulder.

"You know," he said.

"So do you," she replied.

"Rapunzel got a letter from the advisors telling them everything."

"I found out from Jack when I got here."

"Ah," Kristoff said.

Anna looked up at him. "What do we do? Elsa could be dead or maybe even worse!"

"We can't do anything. Not yet anyway. We don't even know where she is. She could be far away by now."

Anna didn't say anything. She just buried her head into Kristoff's chest and cried.

"I don't think she's dead," Kristoff said.

"How do you know?"

"I just have this feeling."

"You know what?" Anna looked up at him. "I think I do too."

* * *

Jack was busying wandering around the castle. He hadn't stopped looking ever since he found out that Elsa was missing. The only problem was that he was looking for a ship and he can't tell one ship from another. Maybe he should go ask one of the captains if they had seen a Jeparth ship while saying. It would probably won't amount to anything but it was worth a try. He was all out of ideas and this was at least something.

Jack then flew down to the docks. There he found a new ship just about to dock. Jack recognised the name. It was the ship that had been sent to make peace with Jeparth. Jack wondered why it was back so soon.

"Your royal highness," said a voice.

Jack turned around. A man, who obviously was the captain, was coming towards him. The captain bowed to Jack who looked slightly confused.

"Captain, what news?" Jack asked. "Did you manage to negotiate with Jeparth?"

"Sadly no," the captain said. "We were stopped on the way. We got into a little trouble with a ship from Jeparth."

"What happened?" asked a concerned Jack.

"We got attacked. Luckily no men were lost. It seemed as if they were either scaring us or stopping us from completing our journey."

"That's strange," Jack said.

"Very strange," the captain said.

Jack turned to walk away. The advisors would want to know this. An unprovoked attack would certainly cause some distress. Jack was about to walk away when the captain called him back.

"Oh good job with sending the Prince away," he said. "He would certainly be safe now that he's away from all the danger."  
Jack froze on the stop. He turned to face the captain.

"Where did you see him?" he demanded.

"Um, Artheon, your royal highness," the captain said looking confused.

Jack froze. The captain had found Leif. He had found his son. Jack raced as fast as he could back to the castle. He was in such a hurry he almost collided with Anna and Kristoff who both looked confused.

"Found Leif," Jack panted. "No time to explain."

They didn't stop him. They allowed Jack to fly off back to the North Pole where the other Guardians were waiting. Jack rallied them up and they were soon in North's sled heading to Artheon. Luckily North knew where they were going. Jack had only seen the name on one of Elsa's many maps. They soon arrived in Artheon.

"Okay," Jack said. "I'll look for Leif. You guys look for the ship and any clues that would led to where Elsa is."

"Right," they all said.

"Jack look!" Jack heard Tooth say. Jack turned around and he saw what Tooth had saw. They were icicles, hanging underneath the dock. Jack flew close to them. He would recognise that ice anywhere.

"It's Elsa," he said. "It's a sign that she was here, maybe still is."

Jack felt excited. The other Guardians looked like they did as well. Jack then flew off. He circled around town, asking anyone he could about Leif. Some had seen him and pointed him in a direction which Jack followed. Jack soon came to a large wooden area. Was Leif taken into the woods? Jack then flew over them looking for anything. He then did a double take. He had seen something glistening on the trees. Jack flew down closer. He discovered that the source of what he had seen were snowflakes. It was a sign. Leif must have left them there for him. The snowflakes had Leif's intricate patterns on them, so it must be him. Jack then searched the area. He soon found a small wooden house. Jack held his breath. Leif must be there.

Jack then flew down in front of the house and he knocked on the door. The door was then answered by two woman, one older and one young, looking at him confused.

"Yes?" the younger woman answered.

"Where is my son?" Jack demanded.

"It's him," the older woman shrieked. "The man who Mathias warned us about."

"Quick protect the boy," the young woman said.

Jack had enough of this. A blizzard started to form around the house and ice started to creep its way through the house. The women looked scared.

"I will not ask again!" Jack roared.

* * *

Leif was in his room. He had spent a while at the women's house and already he was bored. They were nice ladies but he was missing his family. His thoughts were soon interrupted by his window rattling. Leif snapped his eyes open. A blizzard had started to form outside and it was howling and screeching very loudly. Leif grinned. His Papa had come for him.

* * *

Jack entered the house, breezing past the two women. He brought the storm inside the house. The two women looked very scared. Jack demanded they give up his son immediately but they still resisted. Jack held out his staff in front of his with both hands and then he slammed it against the ground. Ice started to form where the staff hit the ground and it started to course it way through the house.

"I will give you one last warning," shouted Jack.

"We can't give him up Cristina," shouted the younger woman.

"Look Mathias is lying to you," Jack yelled. "The boy you have _is_ my son!"

"He is not your son!" the younger woman shouted at Jack.

Jack had enough of these women's defiance. He was going to get Leif back one way or another. Nothing was going to stand in his way. Suddenly he heard a voice over the howling of the storm.

"Papa!" shouted a voice.

Jack knew instantly whose voice that was. The storm halted and Jack looked up. He saw a white hair boy with his shining blue eyes staring at him with a grin on his face.

It was his son.

Jack matched his grin and the boy race towards him and Jack held out his arms. The woman tried to stop them but Leif resisted and headed straight towards Jack. Jack then embraced his son tightly. Jack held Leif close to him. He had missed him so much.

"I knew you would come," Leif said.

"I always will Leif," Jack said. "I will always come."

Jack then released Leif. They both continued to grin at each other.

"Now," Jack said. "Let's go get Mama."

**A/N: So Jack's managed to rescue Leif! Yay! But will he be able to save Elsa too? So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	23. The Search For Elsa

**JelsaRocks: Maybe he might just have to...**

**Chapter 23: The Search For Elsa**

Jack turned to leave with Leif by himself when someone spoke.

"You can't take the boy!" the younger woman yelled.

"I can and I will," Jack roared at the women stepping between them and his son.

"He's not yours," the older woman said.

"I am," Leif said.

The women looked at him, confused. Leif stepped forward and pulled himself up to his full height.

"I am Prince Leif of Arendelle and this is my Papa!" Leif said.

Jack gripped Leif's shoulder with his hand. He smiled at the women as if to say 'I told you so'.

"What's going on?" the younger woman said.

"You have been tricked, deceived and lied to," Jack said. "The man you called Mathias stole my boy away and placed him with you in order to keep him away from me and his mother."

"Mathias would never do that," the older woman said, she turned to the young woman. "Would he Thora?"

"I don't know Cristina," the woman called Thora said.

"Well whether you believe it or not, it's the truth," Jack said. "He has my wife too, Leif's mother, and I will not allow someone to come and rip my family apart and whether you try and stop us or not, I _am _taking my son."

Jack then walked out the door with Leif by his side. The two women tried to stop him but Jack simply picked up Leif and flew into the sky while the women looked shocked and confused.

* * *

Thora and Cristina gaped as they saw that man fly off with that boy he claimed to be his son. They didn't stop gaping, even when he was way out of sight. When they had finally realised what had happened, they both looked at each other with their mouths still opened.

"What do you think?" Thora asked Cristina.

Cristina just gave Thora a confused look before she shrugged.

"I'm on the same page then," Thora said.

Cristina finally managed to find her voice.

"He _flew_ Thora," Cristina said. "He _flew_!"

"I've heard of a boy that can fly and use ice powers," Thora said. "Now that I think about it. I'm pretty sure that person is from Arendelle and that must be him."

"Still, this is crazy."

"I one hundred percent agree with you."

* * *

The other Guardians had been looking but they hadn't found any scrap of evidence besides the hanging icicles underneath the dock to point them in any direction. They had search every inch of the docks and yet nothing. Each ship looked like every other ship to them. The ship that they had seen before had no distinguishing features. They didn't see a name or maybe even a figurehead. The Guardians couldn't tell one kingdom from another. North had slightly had an advantage there since he has to go around every house in the world for Christmas but he only had a slight idea.

"Maybe we should wait until Jack comes back," Tooth said.

The Guardians were sitting on the docks with their legs hanging over the edge and over the water below. They were trying to think of other ideas that could help them in their quest to find and save Elsa. It was quite lucky that they were invisible. A giant bunny would certainly attract the wrong kind of attention.

"I think so too," Sandy said. "We're just going around in circles. We best get something or someone to point us in the right direction."

"Besides," North said, "Jack's bringing back Leif, isn't he? Surely Leif would be able to show us the way."

"That's a good plan North," Bunnymund said, "but that's working under the assumption that Jack is able to get Leif."

There was a small pause.

"Of course Jack will find Leif," Tooth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jack would never give up trying to find him."

"You're right," Bunnymund said. "Jack will find Leif and bring him back home."

* * *

Jack was soaring high with Leif in his arms. It had been a while since he had taken Leif for a ride. He use to give him rides all the time when he was little. Leif was loving it. He would hold his arms out while Jack gripped his waist and Leif would pretend he, himself was flying like a bird. Jack looked down at Leif, he had the biggest grin on his face which made Jack grin too.

Soon they came back to the town. They continued to fly until they saw the Guardians at the docks. They looked like they were just talking. Jack then landed and put Leif down. The other Guardians rushed to him to give him a big hug.

"Oh, Leif," Tooth said giving him a huge bear hug. "We missed you."

"Ah, Tooth, you're crushing me," Leif said but with a smile on his face.

Tooth let go while North picked Leif up and gave him an even bigger hug than what Tooth gave him.

"Okay," Jack said. "You guys are suffocating him."

North put Leif down while Sandy gave Leif a small and nice hug and Bunnymund gave him a hug and a whack on the back.

"So any news on Elsa?" Jack asked the other Guardians.

"We tried mate," Bunnymund said. "We looked everywhere, on every ship, we just couldn't see her."

"We thought that Leif could help," Tooth said. "After all he was a prisoner of these people."

"That's an idea," Jack turned to Leif. "Leif, can you tell us where these people are?"

"You bet I can Papa!" Leif said.

"Excellent," Jack grinned widely. "Can you show us?"

Leif nodded. They then all followed down the docks until they came to a large ship. Jack didn't know if he recognised it or not. He could see why the Guardians were having trouble. Every ship did look like every other ship with a few changes here and there.

"That's Mathias," Leif said pointing to a man on the ship.

Leif was pointing to a man with red hair and sideburns. There was a man who looked very similar next to him. Jack would bet anything that man was Mathias' brother.

"Who's the man next to him?" North asked.

"That's Hans," Leif said.

Hans? Jack was thinking hard. That name sounded quite familiar to him but why? Was it a name mentioned to him by Elsa? She would often mention the names of people who were coming and going in Arendelle. Maybe he was one of those people. Jack shook the matter from his mind. It was no use thinking about it. He would remember when he would remember. He would probably remember at the weirdest time.

"Okay," Jack whispered. "Leif you stay here, while I go scouting for a bit."

"But I wanna help," Leif said to Jack. "I want to show these guys who they're messing with."

"Oh we will show them that," Jack said. "But right now, you stay here."

"Fine," Leif muttered.

"Good," Jack said.

Tooth grabbed Leif and pulled him in close.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," she said.

"Thanks," Jack said.

Jack then flew off but he made sure to keep low in case anyone on deck saw him and raised the alarm. Jack then flew around for a bit before he flew in close to the ship. He quietly landed on deck behind a cannon and looked out. Everyone was looking in an opposite direction so Jack took his chance. He quickly raced to a door that looked like it head down below. He tried the door but it was locked. He looked around and saw that the key was hanging next to the door on a hook. Jack took it and opened the door before he placed the key back on the door. Jack then headed down the stairs.

He came to a series of cells that lined the room. Most of them looked empty. Jack continued along until he saw a woman that had platinum blonde hair in a French braid. She gaped at him when she saw him.

"Jack?" she whispered.

* * *

Elsa was in her jail cell. She didn't know how long it was since Leif had been taken off the ship. Her mind wandered to what was happening to Leif. She hoped that nothing bad had happened and that Mathias just put him somewhere in town where he could be kept out of harm's way. She had found little rocks in her cell and she was throwing them against the wall. She had invented a little game and that the higher she threw, the more points she would get. She was obviously very bored and the game kept her mind from imagining the horrible things that will end up happening and from imagining Leif in horrible twisted situations. She shook those from her mind. She must not think about that.

She picked up another rock and threw it high. It hit the wall with a loud sound and then fell back down to her where she caught it. The force of the hit caused the rock to break apart slightly. Elsa figured that should be a bonus three points. So far she had scored over twenty. She wished she could use her powers to help her out but she knew that if Mathias or Hans saw any ice whatsoever, then Leif would be in a lot of trouble. Elsa threw the rock she was holding one last time. This time she threw it with a lot of force due to her being so angry. The rock shattered against the wall and the flakes landed on the ground of her cell. Elsa then buried her head in her knees and cried a little bit.

She heard the door above her open but she didn't look up. It was probably a guard coming to check on her or Mathias coming to gloat. Elsa then felt a presence standing in front of her. Elsa looked up and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Jack?" she whispered.

* * *

Jack watched as Elsa crawled to the edge of her cell and stood up with her hands curling around the bars. She looked simply amazed to see Jack.

"How?" was all that she managed to stammer out.

"We simply followed the clues," Jack said with a bit of a grin.

"We?" she asked.

"The other Guardians and I," Jack explained.

Elsa just continued to stand there in disbelief. She finally managed to regain herself.

"Jack, they have Leif," she said.

"I know," Jack smiled. "I got him. He's fine."

Elsa looked as if the world had lifted from her shoulders. Her face split into a wide grin.

"I knew you would find him," she said.

Jack smiled back. "Let's show these people that they messed with the wrong people."

"Normally I would object to using my powers against people but these people kidnapped my son, used his life against me, imprisoned me, threatened his and my life, threatened my kingdom, started a war against it and tried to take it over. I say let's destroy them," Elsa said with a twisted smile.

Jack grinned.

Elsa concentrated on her powers on the chains she was wearing. Instantly ice started to crack them and Elsa pulled on them and they smashed into a million tiny pieces. She tore off the gloves she had been wearing and then concentrated her powers on the bars. Ice started to form inside them too and they started going very brittle.

"Step back," Jack said.

Elsa did so and Jack held his staff up high and smashed it into the bars. The bars smashed into heaps of pieces that scattered across the floor. Jack grinned at Elsa who flew straight at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack leaned in and he engaged her in a passionate kiss.

"Oi!" came a voice.

They both broke apart and then looked up. It appeared that Bunnymund had come to join the fight. He must have been sent as backup, not that they needed it.

"There's a war going on, you know?" he said.

Elsa and Jack looked a little embarrassed but they both straightened themselves up and headed on deck.

**A/N: So Elsa has also now been found. Mathias and Hans better watch out now, am I right? By the way, I may have managed to put a Harry Potter ref in this. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	24. An Icy War

**JelsaRocks: You shall find out in this chapter.**

**Chapter 24: An Icy War**

Hans and Mathias were on deck at the stern of the ship. They were both leaning over a map of the area on a table that was in front in them. They were currently trying to figure out the quickest way back to Jeparth. With Elsa, chained up in their hold, nothing would be able to stop them. She would surrender and Hans would get Arendelle. Hans just hoped that his older brother from the Southern Isles wouldn't get wind of what they were up to. So far his escape hadn't been pinned on Mathias. Their older brother thought that someone still loyal to him and set him free. Still, at least he had no idea where Hans was. His older brother thought that he had gone to another kingdom, one that was far, far away and nowhere near the Southern Isles.

Well, Hans was going to prove him wrong. Once he had his own kingdom, Hans was considering setting his sights on the Southern Isles. With the Snow Queen and the Ice Prince at his command, then taking that country would be too easy. Mathias of course didn't know of his plans but Hans couldn't see him rejecting them. Mathias also disliked their older brother but not like how Hans hated him. Mathias hated him because he thought he was an arrogant jerk who loved tormenting him. Hans hated him for what he did to him, chaining his own brother up. Well on the plus side, he wasn't one of the three brothers that pretended he was invisible for two years.

Hans turned his attention back to Mathias who was currently in an in-depth conversation with the captain. Mathias thought that they should take the quickest route which unfortunately had a few pirates in that route which the captain did not want to risk. Eventually the captain won as Mathias didn't want his prize, Elsa, to get lost in the fight. Mathias then agreed to use the longer but much safer route.

Suddenly they heard a bump and all three of them looked up. A man was getting to his feet. It looked like he had slipped.

"What happened?" barked the captain.

"Sorry sir," the man who slipped said. "I slipped on ice."

"Ice?" roared Mathias.

_Ice_? Hans repeated in his head. Surely not. The only reason that there would be ice would be because of one person but if Hans remembered correctly they had broken her down into not using her powers.

"It can't be," Hans said out loud. "Why would she risk her son's life?"

"Because she's a fool," Mathias said. "Let's go teach her a lesson."

Hans grinned but he didn't grin for long. Suddenly they felt a wind whip around them and they lost all their bearings. It was a blizzard, a massive one. It had completely captivated the ship and it was causing the ship to rock backwards and forwards. Hans looked out into the blizzard. He could see two dark figures approaching them.

* * *

Elsa and Jack headed up on deck. As they walked ice started to appear and then Elsa caused a blizzard to form and the blizzard slowly consumed the ship in its might. Elsa and Jack gave each other a look before they opened the door. They could both see through the blizzard. They could see many people racing about trying to get to a safe spot but there were no safe spots. The blizzard had made sure of that. Elsa then raised her arms and the blizzard suddenly came to a stop but the ice kept forming. It crept its way into every part of the ship, lowing the temperature dramatically and making sure that the ship didn't move. It froze the water around it leaving the ship stranded. All the men started to shiver and their breath could be seen when they exhaled. The men drew their clothes tighter around them, trying to find some bits of warmth somewhere.

Elsa and Jack walked forward and with every step they took more ice formed. Elsa could see at the very stern of the ship, three men standing looking scared. Elsa instantly recognised Hans and Mathias without the need for a second glance. The third man she guessed was the captain. He certainly looked the part. She and Jack halted where they stood. They both glared up at the three men.

"So," Elsa snarled looking at Hans and Mathias, "I guess we met again but not quite under the circumstances that you were expecting."

Mathias and Hans didn't say anything right away. It appeared as if they were trying to think of something to save their skins.

"You foolish woman," Mathias smirked. "You do realise that this means the death of your pathetic son?"

"Don't," Elsa roared sending more ice everywhere, "call my son pathetic!"

Mathias leapt out of the way as more ice was sent his way. Elsa then calmed herself down.

"In case you're unaware Mathias," she said his name as if it was something dirty and disgusting, "my son is perfectly safe. I would never risk it for anything."

"You son is under the control of myself and my brother," Mathias smirked.

"Is he?" Elsa asked mockingly. "Well you might want to take a look over there."

Elsa nodded with her head over where Leif was standing with the other Guardians. Mathias probably couldn't see the Guardians, he didn't look like one who believed in fairy tales, but he certainly could see Leif standing there with a bit of a grin on his face. Mathias looked livid. His gaze returned to Elsa and Jack were both enjoying this moment.

"How?" Mathias asked dangerously.

"Well that's what happens when you mess with the Frost family," Jack snarled.

Mathias and Hans both looked at Jack.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't think I've introduce him haven't I?" Elsa gave a fake laugh. "Mathias and Hans meet my husband Prince Jack."

Jack gave a mocking bow to them which just infuriated them even more which just added to Elsa's and Jack's joy.

"So where were we?" Elsa asked in a dangerous voice. "Ah yes, now I remember I was going to destroy you for what you did to my family and my son."

Elsa raised her hand. Ice started to form inside it. Mathias and Hans both looked horrified. They knew they were beaten.

"Please don't kill us," Mathias said.

"You silly fool," Elsa said. "I don't kill. I'm not a monster like you or your brother."

Elsa shot the ice at them. It forced them back against the ship's railing. The ice bounded itself against them causing them to be frozen against the railing. Their head, arms and legs were exposed. They both thrashed against the ice but it was useless. The ice was simply too strong for them to handle. Leif then came onto the ship and paused in front of the two brothers. He looked as if North had brought Christmas early.

"Not so strong now huh?" Leif said.

"We will get you all for this, mark our words," Hans said.

"I don't think your brother will be too kind when he hears that statement Hans," Elsa threatened.

"Well in case you didn't realise," Mathias said. "This just helps us even more."

"What do you mean?" Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"What do you think will happen when my wife finds this out?" Mathias said with a twisted smile. "She won't be so happy."

"I don't think your wife will be too happy to learn that you used an innocent boy as a pawn for your game of power," Elsa spat.

"Or that you used him to kidnap the Queen and then used his life to control her," Jack said.

"Who do you think she will believe though?" Mathias said. "Her devoted and loving husband or the Queen who had her brother killed?"

"She will believe us when she has all the facts," Jack said. "She can't possibly ignore what happened to Leif."

"Oh but she will just look at who his mother is," Mathias said with a grinning smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked his voice getting more and more dangerous.

"I mean his mother is the Queen," Mathias said. "The Queen who started this war."

"Queen Helga _will_ see sense," Elsa said. "One way or another."

"Well," Mathias said with a smile, "we'll just have to see won't we?"

"Yes we will," Elsa said.

Elsa then realised that Mathias was indeed telling the truth. Why would Queen Helga believe her when she already believes that she had her brother killed? Elsa didn't blame her. If she was in Queen Helga's position, Elsa wouldn't believe herself either. What proof did Elsa have that would prove that she in fact didn't order this to occur? The only proof would be Mathias' testimony or maybe Hans'. Mathias was right when he said that Queen Helga wouldn't believe Leif. Leif was her son. After all, she could have easily have coached the boy and have this all planned to gain Queen Helga's trust. There must be a way. There has to be. If not, Queen Helga would just continue to believe Mathias and continue her war against Arendelle with a loathing passion as now Elsa would have caused great distress to Queen Helga's husband. What was Elsa to do? For now, Elsa ordered the two men to be taken down to the cells. The other men on the ship were so frightened of Elsa and Jack that they would do anything that they asked them to do.

Once Elsa had this whole affair with the war done with, she would send both brothers back to the Southern Isles to face punishment from their older brother. Maybe Elsa could ask for his help? He helped her the first time when Hans caused all the trouble in Arendelle all those years ago. He might just be able to help her now.

"What are you thinking?" Jack's voice caused Elsa to come out of her train of thoughts.

"I'm thinking," Elsa said. "We might just have to go to the Southern Isles."

"What for?" Jack asked.

"Help," Elsa replied.

* * *

At that moment in the Southern Isles, King Viktor was in his study. His wife was waiting for him in their bedroom. Viktor said he would be along in a minute and his wife understood. She could see that he was under a lot of strain. First was his youngest brother escaping prison. Viktor still didn't know who had helped him. For a while he considered one of his other brothers but he had no proof and so he didn't want to start any fights until he had evidence to confront anyone of them. But then it may not be a member of his family at all, perhaps a servant wanting some gold. Hans could have offered a great reward for anyone to help him out.

Next was of course that blasted war that Jeparth was waging against Arendelle. Viktor wanted to help his brother Mathias but he didn't want to anger Arendelle considering its history with the Southern Isles. Viktor did think that the way the war started was slightly odd. Why would Arendelle murder King Hakon? What was their gain in it? Arendelle was a peaceful kingdom and never wanted to start any wars especially with a kingdom who's once ruler was a friend to Queen Elsa's and Princess Anna's parents. It just didn't make any sense to Viktor.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Viktor told whoever it was to come in. He was greeted by one of his spies.

"Yes?" Viktor asked him.

"Sir, I've just come with some news," the spy said.

"What's it about?" Viktor was getting a little eager. He had sent the spy to find Hans.

"I've managed to locate Prince Hans sir."

"Excellent," Viktor said rubbing his hands. "Where?"

"Well it appears he is in the company of a member of his majesty's own family."

Viktor knew it. One of his brothers was helping Hans out.

"Which member?" Viktor asked.

"Prince Mathias sir," the spy responded.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	25. On The High Seas

**olimacproductions: Oh yeah that was typo. It's his brother not son. I have corrected this.**

**Chapter 25: On The High Seas**

Viktor gave his spy a long look before he excused him from the room. Viktor then took to pacing around the room. It now all made sense now. The reason that Jeparth suddenly decided to wage war against Arendelle. It was clearly some kind of revenge or power scheme. It was obvious now that Mathias was aiding in some kind of quest for power. Maybe he even had King Hakon killed. That was an angle that Viktor was now going to have to consider. Mathias of course would have the most to gain from the murder. He would become the power behind the throne. His wife, Helga, listened to everything that Mathias said and Viktor doubted that Helga would ever think that Mathias would ever lie to her. However the other people of Jeparth may not be as easy to convince as Queen Helga. What would be the best way to avoid suspicion but to throw suspicion onto another? Arendelle just happened to serve Mathias' purpose there and being that Arendelle and Hans had history, it also turned out to be the best kind of revenge.

Viktor paused in his pacing. He placed his hands on his desk, still thinking. Mathias and Hans were trying to take the kingdoms for themselves. Hans would somehow get Arendelle and Mathias would be the power behind the throne in Jeparth. Viktor couldn't see Mathias killing Queen Helga as well. However a horrible thought then occurred to him. What would happen if Queen Helga had a child and then died? There would be a regency and Mathias would be regent. He would be able to control the child until the child became of age and then Mathias would have total control over the throne. It was just a possibility.

"Are you coming to bed dear?" his own wife had popped her head into his study.

Viktor smiled at her before he spoke.

"Soon," he said.

"The bed is awfully lonely without you," she said with a smile.

"I'll be there soon, I promise."

His wife gave him another smile before she headed off to bed. Viktor then clenched his hands against the table. Something had to be done about Mathias and Hans and soon before anything else happened. He knew that Queen Elsa was a powerful person. If they got on the wrong side of her, Viktor just didn't know what Queen Elsa would do.

One thing was clear though. Viktor had to stop this blasted war before it got out of control. Arendelle must know that they are not to blame for the king of Jeparth death and Jeparth must see that as well. Viktor just hoped that Queen Helga would listen to him. He was a ruler of his own country after all as well as being her brother-in-law. But would she listen to him if he was defending Arendelle? Well one way or another, he was going to get Queen Helga to see sense before some innocent life paid the price.

Viktor then sighed. He was tired. Maybe things will make sense in the morning. He then went through the door of his study and into the adjoining room which just happened to be his bedroom. His wife was already tucked up in bed. Viktor took of his dressing gown and hung it in his wardrobe. He then slide into bed and his wife then snuggled into him while Viktor put his arm around her. They then both drifted into sleep.

* * *

Queen Helga was worried. She hadn't heard anything from Mathias in a while. He had been sending her letters on his progress and he had indeed made some progress. He had managed to find out that Arendelle was indeed building an army, one of ships and men. They had several ships already at their disposal. Queen Helga hadn't yet seen Arendelle officially declare any attacks on them just yet but she knew why. Arendelle wanted to be sneaky and careful. They wanted to win this war with tricks.

Helga then headed down to breakfast. Her breakfast was already waiting for her in her usual spot at the dining table. She thanked the servant who brought it and he bowed to her. The post then arrived and Helga looked up expectantly.

"I'm sorry your majesty," the postman said. "Nothing from his highness Prince Mathias."

"Oh, okay then," Helga said trying not to show her disappointment. "Carry on."

The postman then bowed to her and he left the room. Helga wondered what had happened to Mathias as she took a bite out of her toast. Surely nothing bad had happened to him. Maybe he was just unable to write at the moment, yes that would be it. Mathias was probably so busy trying to defend their kingdom that he hadn't had a moment to spare to write. She would probably get some big letter explaining everything at some point in the future. This thought cheered Queen Helga up considerably as she continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Hans was in his own cell in the hold of the ship. Mathias was in the cell next to him. They were both still chained up with not only chains but ice as well. Queen Elsa was certainly not taking any chances. Hans knew that leaving Leif without someone other than themselves was stupid. If they had, had Leif there with them when Queen Elsa tried to rebel then they would have easily resolved the situation. Queen Elsa wouldn't have bare to have seen a knife at Leif's throat. She would have stopped immediately and broken down long enough for guards to take her to back to her cell.

However it had also been important for Leif to get off the ship. Queen Elsa could have done some kind of rescue with her ice powers and then both of them could have gotten off the ship together. Then there of course was her blasted husband who saved the day for them. He would have saved the day for them. Either way it was going to be a lose-lose situation.

"What do we do now?" Hans asked his brother.

"We wait until they take us back to Jeparth," Mathias answered.

"You really think that Queen Helga will believe you over the royal Frosts?"

"Yes," Mathias said with a smile. "She will believe me as she would have no reason to doubt me. She is after all my wife and she loves me."

"I just hope that you're right.

"Trust me, I know that I am."

* * *

"So why are we going to the Southern Isles?" Jack asked Elsa.

Elsa, Jack, Leif and the other Guardians were currently on their way to the Southern Isles. Elsa wanted to get there as quick they could and so she had ordered for them to set sail the instance she had decided to go.

"We need help," Elsa said. "Queen Helga wouldn't listen to me. Not in a million years. She might just listen to her brother-in-law though."

"I thought that Arendelle doesn't have a good relationship with the Southern Isles?"

"We don't really," Elsa shrugged. "King Viktor is trying his best to amend that though. For ages, I didn't want anything to do with the Southern Isles because of Hans-"

"You know that guy?" Jack interrupted.

"Yeah, remember I told you about him. He was that guy who tried to marry Anna to claim the kingdom?"

"Oh that guy," Jack said with a look of realisation coming over his face.

"Yeah, that guy," Elsa said in a small voice. "I think I'm going to go write to Anna. She would like to know that we're all okay."

"I could fly back for you."

"That would be great."

* * *

Jack watched Elsa sign her name on a piece of parchment that had a part of her letter to Anna on it. Elsa had written on quite a few pieces as she didn't want to leave anything out. Elsa then sealed it with wax and then handed it to Jack with a small kiss. Jack then flew off into the night sky. It had started to rain, not heavy though, just enough to make Jack very wet. He drew his hood over his head and tucked Elsa's letter into his hoodie. He flew for a while until he saw Arendelle come into view. The son then peaked out from underneath a cloud filling the air with warmth. Jack breathed in the cool air before he dived into Arendelle.

* * *

Anna was sitting at the breakfast table with Kristoff. It was awfully lonely without her family to eat breakfast without her. She had received letters from Rapunzel and Eugene about their children. They were apparently doing fine over there but they missed their parents a lot. Kristoff was considering going back but Anna couldn't leave. She had to know that Elsa was okay before she went running off somewhere. She soon heard Kai and Gerda speaking to someone in the entrance hall and then to her surprise, Jack came in looking quite wet but very happy about something.

Anna got to her feet. The last time she had seen him was when he had ran off to find Leif. Jack didn't have Leif with him though. Could he have not succeeded? Then what was with that smile?

"Anna," Jack said coming towards her.

He handed her what looked like a letter. Anna took it. She immediately recognised the neat and cursive handwriting.

"It's from Elsa," she squealed to Kristoff who suddenly looked intrigued.

"Yes," Jack said. "We managed to find both her and Leif. They're now both safe."

Anna eagerly opened the letter. It explained everything that was going on. However her eyes got narrowed when Elsa mentioned who was behind it all. Typical, she thought. Of course it was Hans. Who else would it be? Anna got a bit shocked at the fact that Hans' own brother helped him out though. Clearly that family breeds evil criminals, well not all of them are evil. Some of the brothers are decent. Anna got excited though at the fact that her sister and nephew were both safe and with the other Guardians and the fact that Mathias and Hans were locked up.

Anna continued to read and she came to the part when they were off to the Southern Isles to get King Viktor's help. Anna did think that would be a safe course to do. King Viktor was a good man. He would help them out and deal with his sister-in-law, Queen Helga. Anna then quickly raced up to her bedroom. She had to write a reply to Elsa as quickly as she could. After a while, and double checking that she had included everything, Anna raced back down to where Jack was waiting and handed him the letter to give to Elsa. Jack gave a smile to Anna before he flew off into the sky.

Anna then headed back to the breakfast table where her breakfast was now cold but she didn't care. She was in a very good mood. Kristoff had finished his breakfast and was now looking as happy as she was.

"Well," he said. "What a pleasant turn of events."

"I couldn't agree more," Anna said with a smile.

* * *

Jack flew as fast as he could back to the ship. The rain had stopped which certainly made it a lot easier. It took him a while to locate the ship but he managed to find it after a while. He found Elsa on deck with Leif and the captain. The captain was showing Leif how to use things like a sextant and a telescope. At the moment, Leif was looking at the sky with a telescope pressed against his eye.

"Papa at twelve o'clock," he heard Leif shout and he could see him pointing directly at him.

Elsa looked up and grinned when she saw Jack flying towards them. Jack matched her grin as he landed on the ship.

"Looking good Leif," he said ruffling his hair while Leif smiled.

"How's Anna?" Elsa asked.

"She's good," Jack said. "She wanted me to give you this."

Jack handed her the letter that Anna wrote. Elsa took it and read it. She smiled as she did and then she folded it back up.

"Just Anna saying what has been happening back at Arendelle," Elsa explained. "Thankfully nothing bad."

"That's a relief," Jack nodded.

"Land ahoy," Leif said. Leif had been looking through the telescope again and he was now pointing at what indeed looked like land on the horizon.

"The Southern Isles," Elsa whispered.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	26. The Southern Isles

**Chapter 26: The Southern Isles**

Elsa could see in the distance a large set of islands, each with its own towns and ports. Elsa had only ever been to the Southern Isles once before but that was when she was very young, in fact so young, Anna hadn't even been born yet. Elsa couldn't remember much from the trip anyway. The Southern Isles were going to be a new experience for her all the same. Elsa already knew a great knowledge of the kingdom from her lessons growing up. As heir, she was required to learn all the different kingdoms and everything about them. Anna didn't really have to in her lessons, she learnt a more broad generalise geography rather than the regimental and intense learning of geography that Elsa had to learn.

Elsa was actually interested in knowing where the King of the Southern Isles stood in this whole affair. His brother was married to Queen Helga and yet he had been trying to make amends to Arendelle for a long time. Elsa had sort of already started making trade alliances with the Southern Isles again. She didn't feel as if one person should stand in the way of making amends. The king, himself, certainly didn't have anything to do with the event that Hans had caused. She just hoped that the king would be useful now.

The ship drew closer and closer to the port of the largest island which Elsa knew held the capital city of the Southern Isles. They found a port and docked. Elsa, Jack and Leif all got off the ship together. Elsa gave the Guardians instructions to keep an eye on things while they were gone especially with the two brothers they have in the cells. Being invisible, the Guardians would be able to see and hear things that maybe Elsa or Jack wouldn't normally be able to.

Once off the ship, Jack, Elsa and Leif hired some horses to take them to the large castle that they could see in the distance. Elsa would have preferred to fly as it would be quicker but she didn't think that Jack could carry both her and Leif and it might also look a bit odd to see a boy with two other people flying through the air. Elsa, Jack and Leif all mounted their own horses and continued on their way. There was a time where Jack couldn't ride a horse. He would fall off a lot much to the amusement of Elsa. However times have changed and now Jack could ride a horse pretty well. He could certainly outride some of the foreign visitors that have come to stay. Leif, of course, originally followed in Jack's footsteps but this was when he first started learning though. Leif quickly got the hang of it and now he was riding very well. He had only been riding for a couple of years now and already he looks like an expert on the horse. Elsa had a sneakily suspicion that Leif's determination to learn how to ride a horse was so he could outrace his cousins who he kept up a fierce rivalry with.

All three of them continued riding up through the towns. They were met with quite a few merchants who were all trying to sell one thing or another. Elsa didn't have time to be distracted. She was severely time pressured. Any day now, Jeparth could launch an attack at Arendelle. Jack had informed her that Anna and Kristoff had returned to Arendelle when news had gotten out about her kidnapping. If Jeparth decided to strike Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff could be in danger. Elsa hoped that Queen Helga didn't want to cast the first stone. Jeparth hadn't yet done much in the form of waging war. Elsa had instructed her men to defend but not to attack. Maybe Jeparth was waiting for them to attack rather than attack themselves. If that was the case then they would be at a stalemate for a very long time. This meant that no lives would be lost which was good news for Elsa. She didn't want any innocent life paying for the ruthlessness of Hans and Mathias.

Elsa, Jack and Leif soon all arrived outside the castle gates. They were large, wrought iron gates that stood about twenty metres into the sky. They were very intimating and made one feel very small. Elsa thought that must be the point of them. The guard on the gate told them to halt and they did so.

"What is your purpose?" the guard asked.

"We wish to see the king on important and private business," Elsa answered.

"Who wishes to see the king?" the guard asked.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, this is my husband Prince Jack and our son and heir, Prince Lief."

The guard then turned to the other guard next to him. They were both muttering to themselves. They soon then waved for them to come in as they opened the gate for them. Elsa, Jack and Leif all rode forward and they came to a rather large area which led to the front door. The doors where then opened for them. Elsa, Jack and Leif all dismounted their horses and at once servants came to take the horses to the stables.

"This is it," Elsa said to Jack.

"Let's hope that everything is resolved after today," Jack said.

"I agree."

Elsa, Jack and Leif all then entered the castle. They were brought into the throne room which was a large room which was built like a giant hallway. There were pictures of past rulers hanging the wall and a large handsome red carpet led the way to a magnificent golden throne which was empty. The servant, who had brought them in, told them to wait while he go fetch the king. Elsa, Jack and Leif did as they told. They waited.

King Viktor was up in his room. He was busy getting his measurements taken for a new suit that he was getting made for a ball that was to take place in just a few months at his wife's kingdom. His wife had told him to get all necessary things done well ahead of time as it saves from having a last minute panic later. Viktor didn't doubt his wife's words. Viktor never had any trouble coming from following his wife's words.

There was a knock at the door. Viktor told whoever it was to come in. A servant soon came in and bowed to Viktor.

"What is it?" Viktor asked.

"Sire, Queen Elsa of Arendelle wishes for an audience," the servant said.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Viktor repeated.

"Yes sire."

Viktor suddenly told his tailor to stop. Viktor then told the servant to go tell Queen Elsa that he was on his way. The servant nodded and bowed to Viktor on his way out. Viktor quickly got dressed into something a bit more appropriate for meeting a queen. He then journeyed down to his throne room. This might just be the thing that he had been waiting for.

Elsa, Jack and Leif were all waiting in the throne room when they heard trumpets that announced the arrival of King Viktor. When King Viktor appeared, he took his seat in the throne. Viktor looked like his brothers; red hair, sideburns, tall, strong looking and very handsome. Viktor motioned for Elsa, Jack and Leif to approach when he took his seat which they did so and when they were close enough, they all bowed to him.

"Queen Elsa," Viktor said. "What a pleasant surprise this is. To what may I owe the pleasure of your arrival here in the Southern Isles?"

"Your majesty," Elsa said. "We have urgent business with his majesty. I believe that you know about the recent war between my kingdom of Arendelle and his majesty's sister-in-law's kingdom of Jeparth?"

"I am aware of it certainly," Viktor said.

"Well I'm afraid that the person responsible for the war is his majesty's own brothers."

"This I'm aware of as well," Viktor heaved a sigh. "My brothers Prince Mathias and Prince Hans are who you are referring to of course."

"Yes your majesty."

"Well I cannot apologise enough for their outrageous behaviour especially with Hans' past history with her majesty."

"Well I was hoping that his majesty would help to end this ridiculous war that should never have started in the first place."

"I agree with you Queen Elsa, something must be done. I am aware that this war started all over the murder of King Hakon by a supposable Arendelle spy.

"You do not believe it was an Arendelle spy then?" Elsa asked her heart lifting.

"No I do not," Viktor said. "I have spies in many places Queen Elsa ever since the escaping of my youngest brother. My spies inform me that a man called Arvid was the one responsible on murdering King Hakon on Mathias' orders of course."

"I did figure it would end up being something like that."

"I will aid you in your quest to bring this war to an end."

"This is fantastic. I am most grateful but is there some kind of condition attached?"

"Of course not," Viktor said shaking his head. "My brothers started this war and I will finish it. I only ask that they are returned to the Southern Isles for punishment from me and my other brothers."

"Certainly," Elsa said. "They are aboard my ship right now. If his majesty wishes, he can collect them whenever he wishes."

"Excellent," Viktor then motioned for a guard to come towards him. Viktor then gave the guard orders that he and others were to go get Prince Hans and Prince Mathias from the cells of the ship that Elsa had arrived on. The guard nodded and bowed and left.

"Now that, that is out of the way, how about a drink and some food? Surely you must be exhausted from your trip."

"We shall accept his majesty's gracious offer."

"Excellent," Viktor said smiling. "Follow me."

Viktor led them into a very large dining room area. There was a huge handsome mahogany table in the middle of it which had started being laden with food. Viktor took the seat at one end and Elsa, Jack and Leif all took seats next to him.

"Now," Viktor said looking at Leif, "who's this?"

Leif did a look at his mother before Elsa gave a nod.

"I am Crown Prince Leif of Arendelle your majesty," Leif said with confidence and also straightening up.

"Now I like that," Viktor said. "Straight back and confident. You will make a fine ruler one day. I'm sure that when my own son becomes king of the Southern Isles and when you are king of Arendelle, you will both get along very well."

"I hope so sire," Leif said.

"Excellent," Viktor said. "Queen Elsa, you have a fine boy here."

"Thank you your majesty," Elsa said.

"Ah food!" Viktor said.

More food had appeared before them. Elsa, Jack and Leif soon were told to eat whatever they liked which they did with some enthusiasm. They were all rather hungry from their trip.

* * *

Hans was in his cell, trying to think of a way out his predicament but he couldn't think of one. He couldn't see how he would be able to talk his way out of this one. Mathias might be able to claim that he didn't have anything to do with their situation but Hans knew that with his track record, it might not be so easy for him. Mathias might even put all the blame on him to avoid any himself. If Mathias did, Hans would fight back. They may be brothers but if Hans was to go down, he was going to drag Mathias down alongside him.

Hans soon heard a door being open and footsteps on the stairs. Someone had come down. Soon Hans heard keys in a look and the door opened to reveal a man in a guard's uniform. Hans recognised it immediately. He had originally thought that they had docked in some random kingdom for supplies but he now knew that wasn't true. He knew now where they were and it didn't improve his mood.

"Your brother wishes to see you both," the guard said to both him and Mathias.

Hans gulped slightly. Not Viktor.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I seriously don't know how I managed to get this out especially with dealing with a stats assignment all day but that is now finished, YES! So Anyway, please review =)**


	27. Onwards To Jeparth

**Street: Hey welcome back, yes I did actually miss you lol. I was wondering where you had been.**

**Chapter 27: Onwards To Jeparth**

Hans and Mathias were unchained and the ice that held them were chipped away but they didn't have long to wait for the new chains. Instantly they were re-chained and then chained together. The guards walked them all the way off the ship and to where their horses were waiting. Another guard then connected the chains to the horses so while the guards rode on their horses, Hans and Mathias had to walk. It was a long walk to the castle. Hans and Mathias kept giving each other looks as if to say it was the other's fault that they were in this predicament.

Soon they reach the large wrought iron gates. The gates were opened and they walked up to the front gate. The guards dismounted their horses, unhooked Hans and Mathias from the horses and the led them into the gate. A guard told a servant to go fetch the king which the servant did so. The guards then led Hans and Mathias into the throne room. They then waited by the door for the king to come.

* * *

Viktor was eating some food alongside Queen Elsa, her son Prince Leif and her husband Prince Jack. Viktor was intrigued by Prince Jack. He wasn't a prince from some land rather more a commoner. Monarchs are supposed to marry high ranking individuals like a prince, princess, duke or duchess. Viktor knew that Queen Elsa was once engaged to a duke but clearly that didn't work out. He knew that marriage was one born out of arrangement and suitability. Queen Elsa's current marriage was born out of love and passion which was something that Viktor sympathised with. His own marriage had been one of suitability. He married the oldest daughter of a king who wished for her to marry someone of power and Viktor being the Crown Prince of the Southern Isles at the time, it seemed almost fate. Although Viktor was lucky in one regard. His relationship with his wife turned into love, trust and passion. However that did happen after the marriage but it turned out his wife was perfect for him all the same.

Viktor turned his attention back to Queen Elsa. She was outlining their plans to talk to Queen Helga. Viktor agreed that a simple conversation would suffice. Viktor agreed with Queen Elsa's plan for no bloodshed. Surely a matter that could be resolved over a talk wouldn't need such nonsense. They were planning to head out the very next day. Viktor agreed that the sooner they get this matter of the war under control the better it would be for everyone. He also did agree that if they waited too long, Jeparth might do something stupid. Queen Helga was fiercely protective of her family and if she somehow heard news that her husband, Prince Mathias, was in trouble, big trouble, then she might just lash out. Viktor wouldn't blame Queen Helga if she did though. He would do the same if something similar happened to his own wife.

A servant then walked into the room and bowed.

"Your majesty, your 'guests' have arrived," the servant said.

"Excellent thank you," Viktor said to the servant. "Please tell them I will be there shortly."

"Yes, your majesty," the servant said before he bowed the exited the room.

Viktor turned to Queen Elsa. "Elsa, would you like to witness this or are you content to finish eating before you retire for the night?"

"Oh no," Elsa said. "I would like to see this. I've been waiting for this for a very long time now."

"Then please follow me," Viktor said standing up. "Your husband and son may wait here or accompany us."

Jack stood up but Leif stayed put. He was still eating. Viktor smiled at Jack and escorted both him and Elsa back to the throne room. Viktor took his usual seat in his throne and Elsa took the seat where his wife would usually sit. Viktor had insistent on it which Elsa obliged to. Jack stood to one side of Elsa. All three of them could see Hans and Mathias waiting for them at the other end with guards all around them.

"Come," barked Viktor to Hans and Mathias.

The guards led Hans and Mathias up the red carpet where he guards forced Hans and Mathias to kneel in front of Viktor. Viktor smiled evilly down at them.

"Well, well, well," Viktor said. "We _are _in trouble aren't we?"

Hans and Mathias didn't say anything. Viktor preferred this. This way he could get what needed to say in as little time as possible.

"So Hans, up to your own tricks again aren't we?" Viktor said.

"Viktor-" Hans began.

"Silence!" roared Viktor. "You will not talk or do anything, do you hear me?"

Hans and Mathias remained quiet. They didn't even move. Viktor then turned his attention to his other brother.

"Mathias, Mathias," Viktor said shaking his head. "So much promise and yet so much disappointment."

Mathias looked like he was about to say something but he closed his mouth. He didn't want to face the wrath of his older brother. Viktor thought that this was a wise move. They were already in big trouble. It may be wise for them not to get into anymore. Viktor glared down at the pair of them.

"I think some time in the cells will be enough to cool your heels," Viktor said to them, "but that's not all. I've add a few extra punishments this time which I think I will start when I get back from telling your wife Mathias what a little troublemaker you have been."

Viktor then turned to Elsa.

"Anything you would like to add Queen Elsa?" he asked her.

"Oh no," she said giving Mathias and Hans a look of pure loathing. "I think what you have in store is exactly what they need."

"Excellent," Viktor said rubbing his hands together. "So I think it's time for you, my dear younger brothers, to go see your new home. Guards take them away!"

The guards then dragged Hans and Mathias down the red carpet and out through the doors.

"I think it's time to retire for the night, what do you think?" Viktor asked Jack and Elsa.

"I believe you're right," Elsa said.

Viktor called for a servant. The servant then bowed to Viktor and then led Elsa and Jack out of the throne room and up to their bedroom. Viktor remained on his throne. He tapped his fingers against the armrest, smiling to himself. He was enjoying this.

* * *

The servant led Jack and Elsa up to a handsome looking room that had a balcony that overlooked the main gate. The servant informed them that Prince Leif would be staying in the room next to them. Elsa and Jack both thanked the servant and he bowed before leaving them. Viktor had provided them with all the necessary things that they would need which included bedclothes and clothes for the journey. Elsa had to admit that if she didn't already know that Viktor was related to both Hans and Mathias, she would have a lot of trouble believing it. She found Viktor's endless generosity to be very kind. She knew that Viktor was a kind king and loved his kingdom. She knew that they had made the right decision in coming here.

She and Jack soon changed and they slid under the sheets of their bed together. Elsa snuggled into Jack and went to sleep.

They woke the next morning and after getting changed, they headed down to breakfast. There they found Viktor and his family already down there eating. Viktor introduced them to his wife and his sons which Elsa smiled and introduced her own family to them. After a nice relaxing breakfast, Elsa, Jack and Leif found themselves once again heading down to the docks to board King Viktor's private ship ready to take them to Jeparth. Elsa wondered what kind of reception they will receive. Probably not a very warm one but she hoped that with time that will change. Once aboard the ship, Viktor gave the order for them to set sail. Viktor waved goodbye to his family who had come down alongside them to wave goodbye. Soon they were on their way to Jeparth. Elsa just hoped that Viktor would be enough to change Queen Helga's mind. It seemed pretty made up already.

The journey to Jeparth was quick. They were lucky in that regard. Viktor's private ship seemed a lot faster than a regular ship and the wind was also on their side. It only took them a couple of days to get to Jeparth because of this.

Viktor then came up to where Elsa was standing. She was standing and leaning against the railing. Jack was with Leif who was with the captain. The captain was showing Leif how to read a map correctly. Leif already knew this but the captain was showing him how to use a nautical map.

"What thoughts are intriguing her majesty?" Viktor asked.

"Oh just looking at my son," Elsa said pointing.

"Showing an interest in sailing then?" Viktor said amused. "A very good start. I, myself, started my love to sail when I was a small boy too. My father used to take me on all kinds of sailing trips to different kingdoms whenever he had business."

"Sound quite enjoyable."

"It was," Viktor sighed. "So have you ever been to Jeparth before?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "My latest visit wasn't that long ago. It was a few years after Leif was born. It was to fix our trade alliance."

"Ah," Viktor looked amused again. "Then you know of its beauty."

"That I do."

"The last time I was there was a few years ago when I went for Mathias' wedding to Helga."

"Ah, sounds like another enjoyable event."

"It was rather," Viktor smiled.

"How much longer till we arrive?" Elsa asked him.

"Not long now," Viktor said. "A few hours at most."

"Excellent."

Elsa then turned her attention to the sea. She could see some fish jumping out. She smiled as she watched them. She then turned to look at her husband and son who were still with the captain. Leif had a golden sextant in his hands and the captain was teaching Leif how to properly use it. Elsa just laughed. She enjoyed seeing her son learn new things. Elsa walked over to them.

"Look Mama," Leif said. "I'm a sailor!"

"I can see that," Elsa said smiling.

"Maybe this is something you should pursue your majesty?" the captain suggested. "The young prince certainly seems interested in the art of sailing."

"Maybe," Elsa said gazing down at her son.

The next few hours passed what seemed no time at all. They soon saw a stretch of land that could only be Jeparth in the distance. Viktor looked happy to finally have arrived and Elsa felt the same way. Soon they will be telling Helga of what had really been going on while she was looking the other way. Elsa wondered if Helga would believe her. She should believe Viktor of course. She had no reason to doubt Viktor. Why would Viktor lie about his own brother? She just hoped that Helga wasn't as stupid as she seemed to be.

They soon arrived in Jeparth and Viktor got a warm welcome. He was clearly well known in Jeparth which didn't surprise Elsa. The people who recognised Elsa looked very shocked to see her in Jeparth. Elsa knew what they were thinking. Why would the Queen of the country that they were at war with willingly come here, to Jeparth? Elsa just hoped that they would come to the conclusion that she was here for peaceful reasons not for other reasons.

Viktor, Elsa, Jack and Leif all headed to where horses were waiting for them. They all mounted the horses and the Viktor led them up to where the castle was. They were allowed entry into the castle by the guards and soon they were standing outside the front door. Elsa felt a bit nervous. This was it. She better not mess this up or else her kingdom and her family could be in danger.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	28. A Meeting Between Two Queens

**Street: Ah some summer classes. I remember having do to Summer School at uni last year. It was torture having to do work while it was so nice outside. I hope this chapter answers your questions. If not I will be happy to answer them.**

**Chapter 28 A Meeting Between Two Queens**

Queen Helga was up in her library. The library in the castle of Jeparth was a magnificent room. Columns and Columns of books could be seen. The library had books from all kinds of different areas from history books to popular literature books of the time. Helga always loved the library growing up. It was a place of solitude where one could pick up a book and dive deep into that world. She learned many things from reading what felt like the endless amount of books in the library. She wasn't alone in this though. Her brothers and parents loved doing the same thing as well. Often the siblings would exchange books and give the other recommendations on what to read next. Helga preferred the books of romance and adventure. She like the idea of meeting her Prince Charming and running off with him. Well she had achieved half of that. Prince Mathias was definitely charming and he was a prince. She hadn't quite yet gotten around to running off with him yet which she was unable to do. Being the Queen, it wouldn't be the best idea and Prince Mathias loved Jeparth which made Helga feel quite pleased.

Helga strolled down the rows of books. She stopped at one by random and moved her hand along the book spines looking for something that would jump out of her. Her hand brushed against a book about fairy tales. She paused on that one. She had remembered being read these when she was a small child. She remembered feeling comfort in these fairy tales as they talked of magical worlds and magic. She pulled the book out and held it in her hand as she gazed at the title. She then walked over to a table and sat down in one of the chairs. She flicked through the book at random and she landed on a particular fairy tale. It was about the bringer of winter, the Winter Spirit. Helga began to read and when she had finished she shut the book. She knew it was only a fairy tale but something about it seemed almost…real somehow.

"Queen Helga," a voice said from behind her.

Helga stood up and turned to face who it was. It was a servant who was bowing low to her.

"Yes?" Helga said.

"Visitors have arrived and have asked for an audience with her majesty."

"Who are these visitors?"

"King Viktor of the Southern Isles and…Queen Elsa of Arendelle, your majesty."

Helga's mind was racing. She had thought when the servant had said Viktor's name that he had come here to give his support for the war but if he was here with Queen Elsa, then maybe not. She couldn't think why Queen Elsa would be here of all places. Shouldn't she be back in Arendelle thinking of tactics to try and win the war? Maybe this was a tactic? Helga couldn't see how though. It seemed all rather odd.

Queen Helga thanked the servant and then she paused, thinking hard. She then walked swiftly out of the room. She was going to find out what King Viktor and Queen Elsa wanted.

* * *

Elsa, Viktor, Jack and Leif all patiently waited in the throne room for Queen Helga. She wondered if they were going to be granted an audience. She did feel as if Queen Helga was going to refuse to see them. However Elsa was proved wrong. The trumpets sounded and Queen Helga appeared and sat down on her throne. She looked at them with genuine confusion and wonderment. Elsa, Jack, Viktor and Leif all bowed to her.

"I'm confused," Helga said.

"Is it because I'm here?" Elsa suggested.

"Well yes," Helga admitted. "I thought that we being at war, this would be the last place you would want to be seen."

"Normally I would agree but that topic of our two kingdoms being at war is exactly why we are here in the first place," Elsa said.

"What do you mean?" Helga's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you hoping for some kind of truce?"

"Hoping but not expecting given what you believe," Elsa said.

Helga didn't say anything. It looked like to Elsa that she was trying to process what Elsa had said. Finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't quite understand that last bit," she said.

"I'm sorry to say what you believe and what actually happened and two different versions of the same story," Elsa said.

Helga looked even more confused. Elsa turned to Viktor to help with the clarification details. They both felt that if Viktor was one to say it, it wouldn't look like Elsa trying to weasel out of anything.

"I'm afraid that the person you feel responsible for the murder of brother is not who you really think it is," Viktor explained.

"Then who?" Helga said looking from one person to another. "Mathias told me that an Arendelle spy was the one responsible."

"And how would Mathias know it was an Arendelle spy?" Viktor said.

That made Helga think twice.

"Unless he was a part of it?" Helga said slowly. "Is that what you're saying? That my husband, Prince Mathias, decided to murder my brother the late King Hakon?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"That can't be true, it just can't be."

"I admire your loyalty to your husband," Viktor said, "but the fact remains he has been lying to you. He planned and took part in your brother's death. He had his spy Arvid kill your brother and then lied to you about it being an Arendelle spy. He started this war not Queen Elsa here."

"Why would he do all that to start a war?"

"Because he was trying to get power for himself and his brother," Viktor explained. "His brother and my brother, Prince Hans, once tried to take Arendelle for himself by trying to marry the Queen's younger sister, Princess Anna, and then he was going to plan an accident for Queen Elsa so Princess Anna would be Queen and he would be the power behind the throne. That didn't happen but what really did happen was that Princess Anna got accidently hurt and Hans did nothing about it. He could have done something but he didn't. Instead he left her to die and blamed her 'death' on Queen Elsa in order to have her killed and therefore he would be able to take the throne for himself."

"I heard a different version."

"No doubt from Prince Hans, himself."

"Well yes."

"My Queen, I am not lying to you. My brothers manipulated you into starting this war. Queen Elsa had nothing to do with this. Why would she start a war? What would she get out of it? Perhaps Jeparth's resources? Arendelle is not a poor country. It does not require any additional resources. Queen Elsa is a fair and noble ruler. If she simply wanted your country's resources, she would have started a trade alliance not a war."

"That does make a bit of a sense," Queen Helga admitted.

"It makes sense because it is true," Viktor said. "You are not the only one who has suffered in this war at the hands of Prince Mathias, Queen Elsa has as well."

"What do you mean?" Queen Helga looked genuinely confused.

"Prince Mathias arranged for the kidnapping of my son and heir," Elsa explained. "He had someone, I'm guessing that it was the same man who murdered your brother, sneak into my castle and steal my son away. He then used his life in order for me to surrender to them and for me to walk straight into a trap. I was captured and forced to do their will because if I refused then I would be putting my son in danger and that is something which I could never do."

Helga looked from Elsa and onto Leif. Elsa knew that she was putting two and two together.

"It's all true isn't it?" Helga said in a small voice.

"I'm afraid it is," Viktor said.

"Then I will immediately stop the war," Helga said. "I would never dream of punishing someone who is clearly not at fault in any way. I would like to apologise for my idiot of a husband."

"No apology needed your majesty," Elsa said. "It wasn't your fault. I cannot blame you for believing your husband."

"Thank you your majesty," Helga said. "Excuse me, I need to inform my advisors of the end of the war."

Helga then got out of her seat and headed out of a side door.

"Success I believe," Jack said.

"I believe you may be right," Elsa said.

* * *

Helga headed out of her throne room. Her head was reeling from what she had just found out. She had no reason to doubt her brother-in-law's words and she definitely could see that Queen Elsa was telling the truth. Finding out her husband's true side was heart breaking. She had thought that he was a charming and kind man who loved her. Now she wasn't so sure about any of that. Mathias' true side was clearly one that was a lot more sinister and dark. She was no longer sure that Mathias saw her as anything more as a means to the throne. It appeared now that Mathias wanted to be the power behind the throne. Well since that was true, he was going to get a very nasty surprise.

Helga pushed open the door to the room that contained her advisors. They all immediately stood up and bowed to her.

"The war is over," Helga said to their surprise. "Draw up a truce agreement straight away."

"Why suddenly the change?"

"Arendelle was not responsible for my brother's death," Helga explained. "They are innocent. I refuse to punish the innocent."

Helga then swept out of the room. She then headed back to the throne room where she found Viktor, Elsa, the other man and a boy who could only be Elsa's son standing in front of her throne. Helga took a seat back on her throne.

"Viktor may I trouble you a small favour?" she asked him.

"Certainty your majesty," Viktor said.

"May I ask you to pass on a message to your dear younger brother?"

"Of course," Viktor smiled. "What is the message?"

"Tell him that our marriage is now only in name," Helga said. "I am going to try and seek some kind of annulment from him. I no longer wish to be married to a man who will use an innocent boy simply to win a war."

"Of course," Viktor bowed.

"Thank you very much."

There was a small pause before Helga spoke again.

"Would you like to rest or do you have to be getting off?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I best be getting back to Arendelle," Elsa said. "My sister is probably in hysterics by now. She has been quite worried about me ever since she learned about the war and my kidnapping."

"I understand," Helga said.

The advisors soon came into the room carrying a large parchment.

"Ah the truce agreement," Helga said looking happy.

Elsa took the truce agreement in her hands. She looked over it in great detail. It detailed the conditions of the truce which of course there wasn't. The truce was a mutual agreement. It seemed good to Elsa. Elsa then passed the document to Viktor who agreed with it. Both Helga and Elsa signed the document and then they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for believing us," Elsa said.

"Thanks for opening my eyes to the truth," Helga said.

"Now that's out of the way," Viktor said, "we best be getting off."

"Farewell," Helga said.

Soon Elsa, Jack, Viktor and Leif found themselves back on the ship. They were going to go to Arendelle before Viktor would then return home.

"Thank you for all your help King Viktor," Elsa said.

"Oh it was my pleasure," Viktor said as they boarded the ship together.

"So the war is over?" Leif said running up to Elsa and Jack who were walking slightly in front of him.

"Yes," Jack said picking up him.

"It truly is," Elsa added.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	29. The Voyage Home

**Street: Thanks for the suggestions, I actually had something else in mind but I may just end up including your ideas...**

**Chapter 29: The Voyage Home**

Elsa, Jack, Viktor and Leif all boarded the ship together. After cast off, they were on their way. They were heading back to Arendelle before Viktor would then continue on his way towards the Southern Isles. Elsa leaned against the railing of the ship and looked out at the disappearing Jeparth. She sighed as she looked at it. She remembered the first time she had gone there. It had been a great trip. A full tour of the kingdom by the king himself who happened to be Helga's father. Jack came up to Elsa and leaned against the railing as well. He then turned to her.

"I just remembered," Jack asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa said turning her back on the sea and she now looked at her husband.

"We never did find out who pushed you off that cliff when King Klaus came to visit all that time ago."

"Oh it was Fredrik," Elsa said. "I don't remember much but a flash of memory came to me a while ago. I remember him pushing and me falling."

"Why did he do it?"

"He had found out I was pregnant," Elsa explained. "He and the palace doctor are quite close friends and I assume that's how he found out. He couldn't bear the thought of me having another child with the man I left him for. I don't think he never got over the fact that Leif was in the same boat. I think that little piece of information made him snap and realise that I never loved him. He turned into the green-eyed monster alright."

"Then why come after you rather than me?" Jack asked. "I was the one who, for sake of a better word, won?"

"I think he realised that I was the cause of all the hatred not you. I think he does blame you as you came in here, swooped me off my feet and caused me to leave him but I think it's more than that. I think he sees me leaving him as a choice that _I_ made. You didn't make it for me – although you made a pretty good argument for it – and that frustrated him."

"Even after all this time?"

"Some people can never let go," Elsa shrugged.

"What about when he said that someone promised him?" Jack asked. "Who did he mean?"

"What do you mean Jack?" Elsa's eyes showed confusion.

Jack then explained how he and Anna along with Sandy managed to dive into her memories to figure out what had happened that day. Elsa was impressed with every word that Jack was saying.

"Well he did say 'he promised' a lot," Elsa paused to try and remember. "I don't know who the 'he' was. Maybe his King?"

"That was someone who Anna was considering," Jack said.

"I guess we will just never know," Elsa gave a small laugh.

"It was Pitch," the voice of North had drifted over to them. Elsa gave a start. She hadn't realised that all the Guardians had been listening in on their conversation.

"Pitch?" Elsa repeated quite incredulously.

"Pitch realised that he could easily manipulate Fredrik's fear of you leaving him for another man quite easily. He used this to his advantaged and tricked Fredrik into releasing the Fearlings that scattered themselves in a different form across Arendelle and thus engulfing everyone in their own fear," North explained.

"Fredrik sided with Pitch?" Elsa said looking thoroughly bewildered and glancing at Jack who looked equally confused.

"Indeed he did," North said. "He didn't realise of course who he was dealing with. Fredrik just took his deal as Pitch promised him your love in return for his services."  
"How would he promise that?"

"I don't expect for one moment that Pitch was going keep his end of his bargain. I think he just said that as he knew that would get Fredrik to do what he wanted."

There was a silence after this before Jack spoke.

"How do you know this?" He said.

"Manny," North said simply. "You could say that he gave me a helping hand."

There was even more silence afterwards. Elsa didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that Fredrik had allied alongside Pitch. Granted, he didn't know exactly what he was doing but there was something about it.

Their trip to Arendelle was very long. Viktor informed Elsa that their trip would take a very long time due to the wind which Elsa wasn't happy about. She was itching to get home and see her family. She wondered what kind of state Anna was in at that very moment. Probably driving everyone crazy at that moment. Elsa leaned against the railing once again and sighed. It seemed like an age had passed since she had last seen it. The last time she had seen it was right before Hans and Mathias arranged for her to be kidnapped. She breathed in the cool air. She always loved the cold. It reminded her of home which was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were at the docks waiting for a friend to come. News had spread like wildfire about the end of the war between Jeparth and Arendelle. Anna couldn't have been happier. Elsa had done it. She had stopped this horrid war. Soon everything was going to right itself and life could continue as normal, the way it was supposed to. Anna watched as Rapunzel and Eugene stepped off the gangplank of the ship. Anna had written to them stating the current situation of the war and Rapunzel had written back saying that she would come to Arendelle bringing along her children. Their trip was much shorter than Anna expected as they were already on their way due to the end of the war. Anna's letter met them at another kingdom in Norway. Anna had been quite excited ever since she had received that letter. She had wanted to see her children again for a long time. It had gotten to a point that she had considered leaving Arendelle to go to Corona just to see them again but she had to stop herself and realise that if she wanted to hear any news first-hand, Arendelle was the place to be.

She watched as her children raced off the ship and bolted towards them. Anna embraced them all at once with Kristoff's large arms around all of them. Anna had missed her children so much. It felt so good just to feel them again, to hear their voices again and to see their smiles. It was a wonderful feeling. Anna's face split into an enormous smile as she gazed down at her children.

"Mama, Papa," their children said still hugging them.

"We've missed you so much," Anna said.

Anna then stood up and turned to Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Do you want to come have something to eat? Maybe a rest?" she asked them.

"Well as long as you make your famous sandwiches," Rapunzel said with a laugh.

"You got it!"

They then headed up to the castle together. Rapunzel was busy telling Anna all about the trouble that her children got up to. Kristoff kept reminding them that they had inherited Anna's troublemaker side rather than his sensible demeanour. Anna didn't look happy at this for one second which sent everyone else into fits of laughter. Eventually they made their way back to the castle where Anna instructed Kai and Gerda to bring them something to eat. Ten minutes later, they were all happily eating on food while they talked, laughed and grinned at each other.

* * *

Elsa watched as Jack was playing a game of ice jacks with Leif. Basically the rules were get your ice ball as close as the icicle as possible by rolling them along the ground within a circle area without touching it and closer than the other player. If you did this, you won. The game area was a large circular area and you can fire the ice ball from anywhere around the circle. Each player had four ice balls which meant they had four chances. With the ship rocking slightly up and down, this added to the challenge. Elsa could see Jack assisting his situation. He had already used two of his ice balls and Leif had used three. Jack was trying to figure out where he should try and get his ball. Leif was currently in the lead. Elsa knew that Jack would then proceed to knock Leif out of the ring which he ended up doing. Jack's ice ball whacked into Leif's and sent it rolling away from the icicle. Jack's ice ball came to a nice halt just a couple of millimetres away from the icicle.

"Solid move Papa," Leif said lining up his next shot.

"Thanks," Jack said.

Leif then rolled his ball and it knocked into Jack's ball sending it slightly to the left and away from the icicle. Elsa noticed that Leif's ice ball was slightly touching the icicle which meant that his ice ball didn't count but Jack didn't say anything as he lined it up. Maybe he didn't notice. Well if that was the case then Elsa wasn't going to tell him. He needed to figure it out for himself. Jack then rolled his ball but he had lined his ball up wrongly. His ball had rolled just next to Leif's closest ice ball and came to a halt a bit away.

"I win," Leif said cheering.

"Damn," Jack said. "I guess you did."

Leif was too busy cheering to see as Elsa leaned in close to Jack's ear and spoke.

"You do realise that you won as his ice ball was touching the icicle?" she whispered.

"Yeah I do," Jack said. "But I felt as it was _just_ touching I wouldn't penalise him for that. It somehow didn't seem fair."

Elsa smiled and Jack leaned in and gave her a small kiss while Leif was lining the ice balls up for another game.

"Now Mama, you play with us," Leif said creating four balls for her.

"Hmm, think you can challenge the Snow Queen and get away with it?" Elsa said in a mockingly threatening voice.

All three of them laughed as Leif took his first shot. Their game was about halfway through with Jack and Elsa neck and neck approximately one millimetre away from the icicle each when Viktor came up to them.

"I've just received word that we should be approaching Arendelle very shortly," he said.

"Excellent," Elsa said lining up her shot and rolling her ice ball. It came very close to Jack's. It tapped it and caused Jack's to move that extra millimetre so it was touching the icicle. That made Jack mad as now that shot didn't count and that put Elsa in the lead.

"Can I have a shot?" Viktor asked.

"Sure," Elsa said.

She summoned up some ice and formed it into a ball shape. She handed it to Viktor who lie flat down on his stomach to get a proper look at the situation. He then rolled his ice ball that had a bit of force behind it. It whacked Elsa's out of the way and gently came to a stop just in front of the icicle.

"Nice shot Viktor," Elsa said.

"Thank you," he said. "Try to beat that."

"Oh I will," Jack said as he also lay down to get a decent shot.

Elsa watched as Jack's shot didn't quite have enough power for it to get to the icicle which made her laugh much to the disappointment of Jack. Eventually it was Leif who managed to get Viktor's shot out of the way and get a lead on the game. He managed to line up two shots quite close to the icicle which was both knocked out of the way by Jack which in turn, his one was knocked out by Elsa. The winner was eventually Elsa as Jack had tried and failed to knock her last ice ball out of the arena which thus resulted in Elsa's victory.

"Good game," she said with a smile.

"Again?" Leif asked.

"We might want to put round two on hold for a bit," Jack said.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

For an answer Jack pointed in the direction in front of them. When Elsa followed his finger to where it was pointing to, she found a familiar site in front of them.

Arendelle.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	30. The End of The War

**TPATFan16: Huh? Jack's a cheater? How?**

**olimacproductions: No the game is similar to jacks.**

**Chapter 30: The End of The War**

Elsa felt her heart lift as she gazed over at the familiar sight of Arendelle. She could see the familiar rooftops and people as they walked the streets. In the distance she could see her home which made her smile. She looked over at Leif who was excitably leaning against the railing of the ship as it pulled closer and closer to the docks. Soon they approached the town and the ship came to halt at one of the ports. The gangplank was lowered and Elsa stepped off the ship.

"Thank you for all your help Viktor," Elsa said to him.

"Oh it was no trouble at all," Viktor said smiling.

Elsa smiled back and then she followed her husband and son off the boat while waving goodbye at Viktor. The ship then started to move. Elsa watched it as it slowly sailed away from Arendelle towards the Southern Isles. Elsa grabbed her son's hand and walked with him and Jack back to the castle. When they arrived they were greeted by a flash of strawberry blonde racing at Elsa to give her a huge hug.

"Anna I can't breathe," Elsa said as Anna tightly encased her in a hug.

Anna then released Elsa before giving Leif a huge hug as well.

"Oh I've missed you both so very much," Anna said.

"And we've missed you too," Elsa smiled at her.

Anna let go and beamed at them all.

"Well we have to celebrate this," Anna said excitably.

"What do you have in mind?" Elsa asked laughing.

"A ball of course!"

"What's this about a ball?" said a familiar voice.

Elsa looked up and to her surprise and happiness, she saw Rapunzel and Eugene standing not so far away from them.

"Hello," Elsa smiled at them. "Anna believes that a ball would be a good way to celebrate."

"That is true," Rapunzel said grinning to Eugene who grinned back. She then turned to Elsa and walked towards her. Rapunzel then gave Elsa a hug also. "It's good to have you back Elsa."

"It's good to be back," Elsa replied.

* * *

Viktor made his way back to the Southern Isles. It didn't take him too long to get there. He felt relieved to be back home. He preferred the Southern Isles to anywhere in the world. He was welcomed by many people who were glad to see him back home. He took his horse back up to his castle where his family greeted him on his return. He then quickly got changed out of his clothes into something a bit more causal. He then decided to pay his brothers a little visit. He didn't go to the jail cell as he knew they wouldn't be there. They would be on their latest punishment.

He headed back down to the town but he didn't actually go directly to town. He took a different route and he found himself at a cave with a large opening. He left his horse by the opening and headed inside. Inside the cave was a large mine that had people busy mining away at the rock. He continued along and the mine's Forman came towards him straight away. The Forman rattled off what had been going on in the mine for a while which made Viktor pleased. The Forman then pointed at where two men where mining and Viktor walked towards them. Viktor leaned against the wall of the mine and then spoke.

"Having fun?"

Both men turned and Viktor smiled at his brothers, Hans and Mathias who were looking as if they were physically at their limits with exhaustion. Viktor had to laugh at them. They weren't use to this type of physical labour. Viktor had a whole line of punishments lined up for them. He was going to make this clean the town in all it's entirely, he was going to have them in the shipyard building ships, he was going to make them do anything he deemed fit. It was going to be sweet.

"Oh message from the wife Mathias," Viktor said.

Mathias looked up. "What?"

"She's kicked you out," Viktor grinned.

Mathias looked outraged. "She can't do that."

"Oh I believe she can. So I can imagine at this very moment she's getting rid of all your stuff."

Viktor laughed at them before he turned away. He then headed back outside and back onto his horse.

* * *

Preparations were soon underway for the ball that Anna was busy preparing. Anna had told Elsa that since it was her idea, then she would be the one to organise it which Elsa was glad of. She had taken a few days off to rest and to relax but soon she realised that she needed to get back into the swing of things. Elsa soon realised that her work have accumulated in her absence. Elsa was not impressed. So that's how Elsa found herself in the familiar position at her desk writing on endless documents that urgently needed her attention.

* * *

Anna soon found herself buried in paper work about the ball she was planning. She knew that there would be a lot of work but she never imagined it would be this much. At least it would only be for a short while. She had plenty of practice watching Elsa at work. Heidi soon popped her head into the room. She quickly raced over to Anna and climbed up onto her lap and popped her head over what Anna was writing.

"Oh a ball," Heidi said excitably. "I love watching balls. All the ladies in their beautiful dresses and all the men dancing alongside them."

"Yes Mama is planning one to celebrate the end of the war," Anna said wrapping her arms around her daughter and rested her head on top of Heidi's.

"When is the ball?" came another voice.

Anna looked down and found that Helena had raced into the room also and was under Anna's chair.

"In a while," Anna smiled down at her. "Mama has to sort some things out before we can start preparations for the ball."

"I can't wait till I'm old enough to attend one," Helena said dreamily. "I will be the most beautiful lady in the room and all the men will want a dance with me."

"Of course they would," Anna said.

"But I would be looking for my prince charming to sweep me off my feet," Helena said with a sigh.

"Just don't hurry into marriage," Anna warned her. "You might end up getting more than what you bargained."

"Oh of course Mama," Helena said before turning to her younger sister. "Let's go find Papa and see if he will play with us."

Helena and Heidi then rushed from the room leaving Anna to continue her work with a bit of a grin on her face.

* * *

Leif hurried to meet his friends in the town square. His friends were anxious to see him again as they had missed him very much so and Leif then. Leif missed everything about his home; his bed; his house, his family, his friends, the town, everything. His friends were very pleased to see him. The instant they saw him, they ask him all about his little adventure. Leif told his adventure with thrilling details. His friends were a very good audience. They gasped and screamed in all the right places. They all looked impressed when Leif told them the story of how his father came and rescued both him and his mother. Their mouths were all gaping open when he had finished his story.

"Were you scared?" asked his friend Astrid who had her hand over her mouth.

"No, of course not," Leif played it up a bit. He wanted to impress his friends. The truth was that while Leif was in the ship, he did think he could die along with his mother. It had been pretty terrifying. At least he hadn't been hurt too badly. That guy Mathias had at least put him in the care of some ladies who didn't know what kind of monster Mathias was.

His friends were impressed with Leif's bravery. They then cheered when Leif celebrated his return by conjuring up a snow cloud which started to engulf them in snow. Several of Leif's friends started to make snowballs to throw at each other. Leif and his friend Astrid made a snowman together.

"He looks pretty good Leif," said a familiar voice.

The snowman that his mother had made, Olaf had come over to see what all the fun was about. He was grinning at the snowman that Leif and Astrid were making together.

"Thanks Olaf," Leif said to him. "Would you like to join in?"

"I would indeed love to join in," Olaf grinned.

* * *

Elsa looked over her pile of documents to see that it was snowing in the town square. Elsa grinned to herself as she knew it was Leif running around and having fun. After so much worry, pain and frustration, it was nice to finally see someone having a lot of fun with big grins on their faces. Elsa then felt someone's lips against her skin and she closed her eyes. She allowed the person's lips to travel down her check to her jawline. The lips continue down her neck and Elsa moaned with pleasure.

"How are you?" came the smoothing voice of her husband.

"Better now," Elsa grinned.

Elsa turned around and leaned in to give Jack a proper kiss. Jack pulled her in close with their lips still touching. The door then opened and Elsa and Jack broke apart. Anna came in completely unaware she had interrupted anything. Her head was buried in a pile of papers that she was holding. She walked in and when she looked up, she smiled at the pair of them. She then placed the documents she was holding in front of Elsa.

"What's all this?" Elsa asked staring at the documents in disbelief.

"Just stuff you have to sign for the ball," Anna explained. "I've done all the work. It just needs your signature."

"I don't even need to look over them?" Elsa sounded a little sceptical.

"No," Anna said. She sounded quite confident with herself. This confidence was the reason that Elsa went through all the documents and put her signature on each of them. When she finished, she handed the documents back to Anna who skipped off merrily.

"Now where were we?" Jack asked playfully wrapping his arms around Elsa.

Elsa grinned as she leaned in to give Jack a kiss.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Jack found himself getting ready to go down to the ball that Anna single handily prepared in order to celebrate Arendelle and Jeparth sorting out their differences and this ending the war. Jack got into another one of the blue navy suits that Elsa had prepared for him. They walked down to the ballroom together, arm in arm. They pushed open the door and the music and dancing stopped as everyone turned to look at them. The announcer at the door announced their arrival and they moved up the ballroom to the thrones that were at the end. Jack and Elsa sat down at them and Elsa waved her hand at the orchestra to inform them to continue which they did. The music started up again and soon people were dancing once again.

Jack offered his hand to Elsa and she accepted it. They headed down onto the dance floor and Jack took Elsa's hand in his and put his other hand around her waist. They started to dance around the dance floor. Jack's eyes never left Elsa's. They continued to dance and dance. Anna and Kristoff eventually came onto the dance floor and they dance alongside Elsa and Jack. They soon decided to end their dancing after the third dance and they headed back up to the front of the dance floor where Anna and Kristoff soon joined them. They accepted a glass of champagne from Kai.

"Is it really over?" Anna asked. "Pitch's interference? The war? Everything?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "For now at least."

Elsa then smiled up at Jack who smiled back.

**A/N: So this story comes to an end. I would like to say thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and faved this story. I don't know if I will do a sequel to this story unless I come up with a good idea. So I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. Please review =)**


End file.
